BTDTL Volume 6: Love and Justice in Tokyo
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi & Aiden arrive on a parallel Earth and meet the Sailor Senshi, as well as the second Princess of Heart. Meanwhile, the local baddies team up with another Hakonian to create a monstrous hybrid that may destroy all of our heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in Tokyo?

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my sixth Kingdom Hearts fic and I hope you like it! Okay, this story is the sixth volume of my Beyond the Door to Light saga, starting just as the last one left off, with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden arriving in a world very similar to their Earth, or at least the one Sora, Riku and Kairi are familiar.

This fic is a crossover with one of the best Anime's I have ever seen, Sailor Moon! Anyone who has seen Sailor Moon would agree with me that it's perfect for this type of crossover.

Anyway, this story takes place in the Sailor Moon universe halfway through the 3rd season, Sailor Moon S, between episodes 102 and 103 of the overall series.

I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon. I do own the original characters and Heartless I've created for these stories, so please don't sue me. If you don't like it, don't read it. But remember, **This Is Fanfiction**!

And now, without further delay, please enjoy…

**Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Door to Light**

**Volume 6: Love & Justice in Tokyo**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: Arrival on Earth?**

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden once again arrived on a world they didn't expect to. The portal opened up and spat them out onto the cold pavement of a back alley.

Our heroes had just finished saving a world full of pirates from the combined forces of Ursula, the Hakonians Konrad and Rakel, and one murdering lunatic of a pirate turned Heartless. Our heroes defeated the baddies and saved the day, with no small help from a certain stretchy pirate and his crew.

But then King Mickey appeared again and sent our heroes the portal home, but then, if wishes were horses after all.

"Once again we're in a back alley," said Riku as they picked themselves up after the portal closed

"Hopefully they'll be showers on this world," said Aiden.

Sora then realized that they were missing someone, "Where's Donald and Goofy!" True enough, his longtime companions of so many adventures were nowhere to be seen

"Weren't they with you?" Riku asked.

"They went into the portal before we did," said Kairi, "you don't suppose…?"

"That they wound up on a different world than we did," said Riku.

"We can't know that," said Sora defiantly, "maybe they're here on this world, but they're somewhere else. We should look for them."

"If they're here," said Kairi, "we'll find them."

"Wherever here is," said Aiden.

The four of them walked to the end of the alley and saw a large street that was part of a huge, human filled metropolis.

"At least we're back in civilization, of sorts," said an astonished Aiden, "have you ever seen such tall buildings?"

"I think I have," said Riku as he, Kairi and Sora looked around with a sensation of odd familiarity, "it's like we've been here before."

"Is it me," said Kairi, "or are there signs in both English and Japanese?"

"You're not hallucinating," said Sora, "I see them too."

"I'm sure we've been here before," said Riku, "but this city looks different somewhat."

Aiden then pointed at something, "What is that thing?"

Sora, Kairi and Riku saw a red and white structure that looked all too familiar to them.

"That's Tokyo Tower!" said Sora, "I'll bet my last munny on it!"

"That _is_ Tokyo Tower!" said Riku, "we're back on Earth!"

"Are we?" Kairi asked, "something doesn't feel right, as if this is Earth, but not our Earth."

"A parallel Earth," said Sora.

"If that's right," said Aiden, "then where are we really?"

"More like when," said Riku. He saw a nearby digital clock on a building that showed the date, "July 5, 1993."

"We've gone back in time and space," said Kairi.

"How is that possible?" Aiden asked, "I thought all worlds are alike in terms of time."

"No offense, Aiden," said Riku, "but you've still got a lot to learn about worlds."

"Different worlds, and universes have different flows of time," said Kairi, "wait, that's not exactly right, time isn't like a river, it's more of a ball."

"You've lost me," said Sora.

"While you were sleeping for a year," said Kairi, "I was studding, a lot. Okay, here's the simple version; people automatically view time as a straightforward progression of cause and effect."

"It it anything else?" Aiden asked.

"When you get down to the fundamental makeup of all of existence, yes," said Kairi, "sometimes the effect leads to the cause."

"Like the paradox of the chicken and the egg," said Riku.

"Exactly," said Kairi.

"That's not so hard," said Sora, "a chicken that wasn't really a chicken, but almost like a chicken, laid an egg, and from that egg came a real chicken."

"Looks like someone remembered their homework on evolution," said Kairi. She then looked at Aiden, "but back with time. It's not a straightforward progression of cause and effect, not when you view time from a nonlinear, non-suggestive point of view. It's more like a great big, multilayered ball of wibbily-wobbly timey-wimey stuff."

"In other words," said Riku, "in one universe, the date is August 24, 1983 A.D., while in another universe, it's March 15, 44 B.C."

"Wibbily-wobbly timey-wimey!" said a smiling Kairi.

"I think I get it now," said Aiden, "but how does that help us?"

"It doesn't," said Riku, "all we can do is try not to interfere with the natural course of events on this world and wait for The King to find us again."

"I don't mean to disrespect The King," said Aiden, "but his attempts to bring us to your universe hasn't gone very well so far."

"Just what are you saying?" Sora asked in a slightly accusing tone.

"Maybe we're not meant to go to your world," said Aiden, "That maybe we're supposed to be jumping from one realm to another."

"This is about your vision," said Riku, "right?"

"It could be," said Aiden in a confident yet reluctant tone.

Before the final battle against the Hakonians on his world, Aiden had his own Drive to the Heart vision, where he received his own Keyblade. He also saw seven girls, whose faces he had forgotten when the vision ended.

When Aiden told Sora and the others about his vision, they all agreed that the girls he saw were the new Princesses of Heart. They had learn that a new seven Princesses had been chosen, and that Maleficent and her forces were searching all of existence for them to capture their pure hearts and open another door to Kingdom Hearts.

Aiden convinced our heroes to let him go with them, partly to help search for the new Princesses of Heart before the baddies found them. Aiden knew that he would remember the faces of the seven Princesses when he saw them.

So far our heroes had found one of the new seven and had made sure that she would be safe, for the time being, but there were still six more to find, and the forces of darkness were still on the move.

"Maybe we're supposed to find the new Princesses of Heart," said Aiden, "and jumping worlds like this is the best and fastest way to find them."

"That may be," said Riku, "but we can't be looking for them all the time."

"We've got friends and family back home," said Kairi, "who are surely worried sick about us by now. Not like when Sora and Riku went away for so long, but our families and friends would be expecting to hear from us now and then."

"And they'll be even more worried the longer we're away from home," said Sora. "I know my mom will be worried sick if she doesn't hear from me soon. But we have to trust The King to find and bring us home."

"_Your _home," said Aiden in a correcting manner, "I can't go home, not yet anyway. Remember, equivalent exchange. I was given incredible power and knowledge, but it came with a price. I can't go home until I find all seven Princesses of Heart."

"How can you be sure that's the price you had to pay in order to be a Keyblade Wielder?" Sora asked.

"How do you that there was a price to pay in the first place?" Kairi asked, "Keyblades aren't bought and sold in department or retail stores, they choose their Wielders, just like yours chose you."

"But there had to have been a price," insisted Aiden, "it's one of the absolute truths of life that you can't gain anything without giving something in return."

"That may be true in Alchemy and economics," said Riku, "but there are some things, like matters of the heart, that can't be bought and sold."

"As soon as we can," said Kairi in a reassuring tone, "we'll go back to your world and you can see your friends again."

"Nothing would make me happier than to see Travis and Kaylee again," said Aiden in a longing tone, as if he dearly wished to go back to his friends, "but I had that vision for a reason. I have to find those Princesses of Heart before the baddies do. I have to see this to the end."

"I won't argue with that," said Riku, "I also believe that everything happens for a reason."

"And what reason is it that we're here in this alternate Tokyo?" Kairi asked.

"Lunch for one thing," said Sora as his stomach growled.

"I could eat a Behemoth!" said Kairi.

"So could I," said Riku.

"Makes you wish we had stayed and joined Luffy's crew," said Aiden, "if only to have more of Sanji's cooking."

"That was good eating," said Sora, "but right now I'd settle for fast food."

"Let's hope we can pay for it," said Riku.

"We've got plenty of munny," said Sora, "let's hope they'll accept it on this world."

As it turned out, the cashiers at a nearby restaurant did accept munny, believing it to be yen in the current script.

"There's no logical reason for that to have worked," said Aiden as they sat down to eat, while holding a few pieces of munny in his hand, "I see brightly colored pieces, but that guy at the cash register saw local currency. How? Why?"

"I guess munny has its own magic that makes it acceptable on any world," said Sora.

"Nice to know that we have a universal resource," said Riku. The four of them then said "Itadakimaus!" and proceeded to satisfy their growling stomachs.

A short time later, our heroes, their appetites full, walked down the streets of this alternate Tokyo, trying to think of what to do until The King found them and sent the next portal.

* * *

Unknown to Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden, they were on a fated collision course with four girls, all of them in their mid teens, whom were walking down the sidewalk of a street that would intersect the one our heroes were on.

Let's meet these girls:

Ami Mizuno can be described as a genuine genius (with an IQ of 300 no less) with dreams of becoming a medical doctor like her mother. Possessing a sweet, gentile, loyal and slightly insecure personality, Ami used to rely on others for approval, but had become more confident in herself with the help of her friends.

Ami had short blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white sailor-style middle school uniform.

Rei Hino blazes with an inner fire that matches her multiple ambitious dreams. She's highly practical and serious, but also boy-crazy, falling in an out of love on a regular basis. Rei lives and works at a local shrine, where she learned early on that she possesses a strong level of ESP that allows her to sense danger, and often envision the future.

Rei has long black hair and dark, friendly eyes. She wears a gray and white schoolgirl uniform.

Makoto Kino, or just Mako to her friends, can be described as tomboyish and feminine at the same time. She is fiercely independent and possesses a wide variety of domestic skills, as well as a high prowess for sports and martial arts.

One can't help but be drawn to Mako's height, figure, and long curly brown hair and striking green eyes. Her schoolgirl uniform is tan and white. She wears rose-shaped earrings.

Minako Aino, or just Mina to her friends, is the kind of person who always sees the bright side of life. She is highly energetic and athletic, and is sometimes hyperactive and eccentric, often border lining on mild insanity that would seriously irritate her friends.

Mina's school uniform is the same color as Ami's. She has long bright blond hair tied back with a red ribbon and has blue eyes.

At first glance, these four girls appeared to be ordinary Japanese teenagers. But Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina (and a fifth friend whom we'll meet in just a bit) possess a great secret, a good secret, but one that must be kept, for if it were known to the public, it would turn the lives of the girls upside down, thereby ruining all chances for a normal life, as if having this secret made having a normal life hard enough as it was.

"Of all the days for us to have a break from studding for the high school exams," said Rei in an annoyed tone, "it had to be the one where Usagi-chan is late."

"You'd think she's jump at the first chance for an afternoon on the town," said Mako, "instead of studding at Rei-chan's house."

"I think she just needs some time to herself," said Ami, "considering what happened on her birthday."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that she willingly allowed _that _to happen to her," said Rei in a shocked tone, "when it happened to me, it was awful."

"I felt like I was dieing," said Mako.

"And me," said Ami, "but we were forced. Usagi-chan sacrificed herself to save Mamoro-kun. She knew exactly what would happen when it happened, and she knew what would happen if they took _it _from her."

"Our little dumpling head is tougher than she looks," said Mina, "I'm sure Usagi-chan is alright," she winked and smiled mischievously, "in fact, I think right now she's exceptionally happy."

"What do you know that you're not telling us, Mina-chan?" Rei asked in an accusing tone.

"Let's just say that Usagi and Mamoru are having their own belated birthday celebration," said Mina in a mischievous manner, "nothing risqué, but they're enjoying each others company."

"Well they are soul mates," said Ami, "in the past, present and future."

"Makes you wonder when we'll meet our soul mates," said Mako.

"This coming from someone who says that every cute boy she sees reminds her of her sempai from her last school," said Rei.

"This coming from someone who has an exceptionally cute boy working at her family shrine," said Mako, "yet has only just realized her feelings for him."

Rei was about to make a snappy comeback, when an odd look came upon her. Her friends knew this look.

"What is it?" Ami asked nervously, "what do you sense?"

"It's not _them_," said Rei, "not the enemy," she closed her eyes in concentration, "it's not something bad at all, but rather, something…good, like…"

"Like what?" Mina asked.

Rei opened her eyes, "like we're about to meet someone very important, someone who'll be important to us."

"Who?" Mina asked eagerly, "and was he cute?"

"I didn't sense who it was," said Rei, "or if it was one person or several, and I certainly didn't see their faces."

"Oh," said a disappointed Mina.

"When are we supposed to meet these people or person?" Mako asked.

"Soon," said Rei as she closed her eyes again, "just how soon, I don't know."

* * *

"At least there aren't any Heartless around," said Aiden as he, Sora, Riku and Kairi kept walking, "this place is sort of nice. Nicer than Central."

"It is good to be back in civilization," said a smiling Kairi, "not the same civilization that we came from, but close enough." But then she got serious, "but on the other hand, there's a feeling of wrongness, like this world is in danger."

"I feel it to," said Sora.

"Me to," said Riku, "not from The Heartless, but something else."

"Demons?" Aiden asked in an anxious tone, "I really don't want to fight another Zabuchrion."

"I don't think it's demons," said Kairi, "not like the ones we fought in Dream Valley. But this evil is equally monstrous."

"I think we're not getting the full picture of what's going on in this world," said Sora.

"Well we can't go around asking of there's been any monster attacks lately," said Riku, "this isn't like Hollywood. This is Earth, where most people don't know about magic and other worlds."

"If we ask someone about monsters and Heartless," said Kairi, "they'll think we're crazy, or on drugs, or both."

"You're right," said Sora, "but what can we do then? We have to look for Donald and Goofy," just then a distant look came on his face, "or do we?"

"What are you sensing?" Kairi asked. Through the bond they had, Kairi and Riku could tell that something good had just occurred in Sora's mind.

"It's like," said Sora in a distant tone, "I know they're safe, that they made it back home without us somehow."

"I feel it now to," said Kairi while Riku nodded in agreement.

"I feel something," said Aiden, "something good."

"In time we'll all feel the same things," said Riku.

"But first we have to do whatever we have to do on this world," said Aiden, "and I have a feeling that we'll find out in a minute or so."

* * *

"I'm sensing several presences," said Rei, "good presences, and they're very close."

"What kind of presences?" Mako asked.

"They're human," said Rei, "but more than human at the same time."

"That doesn't make much sense," said Ami as she pulled out a PDA-like device that was actually a very advanced pocket-sized computer, "then again," she scanned the area with her computer, "things have been more than ordinary for us for quite a while."

"Oh lighten up, girls," said Mina cheerfully as she, Ami, Rei and Mako approached a street intersection, unaware that Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden were just around the corner, "it's a beautiful day, Usagi-chan is happily occupied with Mamoru-kun and there's no sign of the enemy. What's the worst that can happen on a day like this?"

She walked past the corner, just as Kairi walked passed the corner from the opposite side. The two of them collided head on and both fell to the concrete below.

"Kairi!" said Sora, Riku and Aiden

"Mina-Chan!" said Mako, Rei and Ami.

The two collided girls sorely got up, "I'm fine," they said reassuringly to their respective groups.

Kairi and Mina then saw each other for the first time, and their glaring eyes revealed that it wasn't a pleasant meeting. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" said an irate Kairi.

"Why don't _you _watch where _you're _going!" said an irate Mina. The two of them glared at each other with greater intensity.

"Don't fight!" said Sora as he tried to pull Kairi away from starting a fight.

"It was an accident!" said Ami as she to tried to get Mina out of an explosive situation

Kairi and Mina glared at each other for a few more second, before they both relaxed, "you're right," said Kairi, "it was an accident," she looked at Mina in a less aggressive manner, "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"I'm also sorry," said Mina. She then introduced herself, then Kairi did the same.

Sora, Riku and Aiden then introduced themselves to Ami, Rei and Mako. As they got to know each other, Sora and his friends sensed that the four girls had great power in them, while Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina sensed that the four strange kids had a strange power of their own.

"I'm glad we didn't end up fighting," said Kairi, "I've been told that I'm pretty tough."

"I can hold my own in a tough situation," said Mina, "but Mako-chan here is our expert in the ancient art of kicking butt," she then whispered slyly, "and you should be glad that you didn't bump into Rei-chan; she's the one with the short temper."

"My ears are burning," said an annoyed Rei. Just then she saw that Mako was looking at Sora, Riku and Aiden with adoring eyes.

"Oh brother," said a still annoyed Rei ,"alright, which one of them reminds you of your old Sempai?"

"All of them," said a dreamy-eyed Mako.

"She has issues with the boy who dumped her," an apologetic Ami said to Sora, Riku and Aiden.

"Sounds like she needs therapy," said Riku.

"We might just do that," said Ami.

"You guys look like you're not from around here," said Rei suspiciously, "like you're from another planet or something."

"What are you talking about," Kairi said as she tried to laugh Rei's words off, "we're not aliens."

"I didn't mean aliens," said Rei as she looked at them intensely, "I should have said that you were more than human, that there's more to you than meets the eye."

"I could say the same about you four as well," said Riku, "that there's more than just four exceptionally cute girls."

At that Rei blushed and giggled slightly, "he thinks I'm cute."

"You already have a boyfriend," whispered an annoyed Mina.

"I saw the tall one first," said Mako, indicating Riku.

"Did not!" said Mina.

"Did too!" said Mako.

"Looks like we all have our share of secrets," said Kairi, "and this meeting wasn't just an accident."

"I think you're right," said Ami.

Just then everyone saw a fifth girl running towards them. She had blue eyes and long blond hair styled up so that there were two dumpling-like buns above her forehead. She wore a blue and white schoolgirl uniform like Ami and Mina wore.

"Girls!" shouted the newcomer as she ran towards them. She smiled brightly, revealing a personality that shone like a spotlight. One would later learn that this girl can be somewhat naiveté, lazy and a bit of a crybaby, but is also always there for her friends and would do anything, albeit sometimes reluctantly, for those she loved. She also possessed great reserves of courage that are normally repressed, but that courage is always there when she really needs it.

As she got closer, Sora and his friends sensed a great power that matched her inner light.

"Sorry I'm late," said the girl, "I was with Mamo-chan and…"

"We guessed already," said Mako, "and we're glad you both had a good time."

"You deserve some leeway after the fiasco on your birthday," said Rei, "but don't abuse it. We still have a long way to go before we're ready for the high school exams, especially you, dumpling-head."

"Don't call me that in public!" said the girl in an irate tone, "only Mamo-chan can call me that!"

The girl then saw Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden. She smiled, "oh, hi there!" she then introduced herself as Usagi Tsukino.

As Sora and his friends introduced themselves to Usagi, the sensation that she had a great power in her intensified. Sora was sure that Usagi was way more than she seemed. He then noticed that Aiden was looking at Usagi oddly, a look of familiarity and awe.

Sora remembered that Aiden had the same odd look on his face when he saw Sara Lancaster for the first time, and the thought hit Sora like a tone of bricks. Riku and Kairi also saw the way Aiden looked at Usagi, and the connection also struck them like thunderbolts.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then had the same thought; Aiden recognizes Usagi from his vision, which means that Usagi Tsukino is a Princess of Heart!

**The end of chapter 1.** Next chapter, our heroes learn more about Usagi and her friends. At the same time, the forces of darkness meet with the local Villains, whom are powerful baddies in their own right. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Exchange of Trust

Last time, Sora and his friends arrived on a parallel Earth in the city of Tokyo, without Donald and Goofy. As they're trying to figure out what to do next, they run into, for real, four local teenaged girls who have their own secrets. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: The Exchange of Trust**

The girl then saw Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden. She smiled, "oh, hi there!" she then introduced herself as Usagi Tsukino.

As Sora and his friends introduced themselves to Usagi, the sensation that she had a great power in her intensified. Sora was sure that Usagi was way more than she seemed. He then noticed that Aiden was looking at Usagi oddly, a look of familiarity and awe.

Sora remembered that Aiden had the same odd look on his face when he saw Sara Lancaster for the first time, and the thought hit Sora like a tone of bricks. Riku and Kairi also saw the way Aiden looked at Usagi, and the connection also struck them like thunderbolts.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then had the same thought; Aiden recognizes Usagi from his vision, which means that Usagi Tsukino is a Princess of Heart!

The three of them were trying to figure out what to do next, what to say to this girl, this Princess of Heart that they had found so suddenly, but Aiden beat them to the punch.

"I know this is going to sound a little strange," said Aiden to Usagi, "but I've seen you before."

Usagi's smile faded and she looked at Aiden seriously, "how do you know me? From a past life? Because I have been reincarnated at least once."

"From a vision I had a while back," said Aiden, "I saw you on a stain glass window. You were wearing a silver and white gown and had a gold crescent moon on your forehead. Around you were several symbols, the likes of which I had never seen."

"Describe them to me," said Ami as she pulled out from her schoolbag a pen and some paper. Aiden then described several symbols. Sora, Riku and Kairi recognized these symbols as the astrological signs for the Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter.

Sora could tell that the astrological signs were connected to the girls in some way.

"And in your hands," said Aiden, "was a white crystal that shown like the Moon."

"I have that crystal!" said a surprised and eager Usagi, "I…"

"Usagi-chan," said Rei in a tone that said that her friend had gone too far, "can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure, Rei-chan," said Usagi. She and her friends walked away a bit and had a whispered but intense conversation.

"Have you completely lost your freaking mind!" hissed Rei, "these guys are total strangers, and you were about to tell them everything! Are you really that stupid! Are you really that much of a dumpling head!"

"No, I'm not," said Usagi in a calm, gather tone that completely clashed with her personality. "And don't call me dumpling head. Only Mamo-chan can call me that."

"Are you feeling alright?" a concerned Ami asked as she felt Usagi's forehead, "you're not running a fever, and it's not flu season."

"Maybe she hit her head on something," said Mako as she checked Usagi's head for bumps or any sign of trauma.

"In that case she needs to lie down," said Mina in an eager tone, "I'll make sure she gets better."

"Like the time you took care of us when we were sick?" said an annoyed Rei, "I don't think so. We've had enough of 'Nurse Mina' for one lifetime, thank you very much."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Usagi in a reassuring tone, "seriously, everyone, I'm okay."

"Then what is going on in that dumpling head of yours?" Mako asked.

"I just have this feeling," said Usagi as she looked back at Sora and the others, "that we can trust these people. And don't call me that."

"How can you be sure these people can be trusted?" Ami asked, "We just met them. For all we know, they could be working for the enemy."

"I just know," said Usagi, "I can't really explain it, but I know that these guys are the good guys. It's like, I don't know, gut instinct, or," she placed her hand on her heart and smiled, "this kind of instinct."

"I say we trust Usagi-chan's heart," said Mina. "My heart says that these guys are okay."

"I think she knows what she's doing this time," said Mako. "I say we trust Sora and his friends."

"What do you mean 'this time?'" said a suspicious Usagi.

"She means that you can be a little off on some things," said Ami, "but I believe that you're right, Usagi-chan. My heart also says that Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden are on the side of love and justice."

"You're the best, Ami-chan," said Usagi. She, Mina and Mako then looked at Rei.

"It looks like I'm the only one who thinks this is a bad idea," said Rei. "Even though my heart wants to believe that Sora and his friends are on our side, my mind still has doubts."

She then sighed in reluctant acquiescence "but, if you all are willing to trust these strangers with our secrets, then so will I. But if this turns out to be another trap made by the enemy, then the first words out of my mouth will be 'I told you so.'"

"Fair enough," said Mako, while Mina and Ami nodded in agreement.

Usagi smiled again, then she and her friends walked back to Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden, "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Is there someplace where we can sit down and talk?" Aiden asked, "I think we both have long stories to tell."

"You ain't kidding," said Mako.

"There's a café nearby," said Rei, "we know the waitress there."

"Sounds good to me," said Kairi.

A short time later found Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden sitting across a large table in an establishment called Crown Café. Usagi and her friends did know the waitress there, who assured them that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So," said Ami, "who wishes to tell their story first?"

"We'll go first," said Riku, "we've had practice telling our story to others."

"To start, Riku, Kairi and I are from another world," said Sora, "a parallel Earth."

"And I'm from a completely different world," said Aiden, "but we'll get to me later."

"We're also from another time," said Kairi, "our world is over 10 years into the future, compared to yours."

"Really?" an astonished Mina asked, "who wins the gold in Volleyball in the next Summer Olympics?"

"If they're from a different universe," said Ami, "then they would have different athletes. Whatever happens in sporting events over the next decade in their universe most likely wouldn't be the same in ours."

"For all we know they don't have volleyball in their world," said Mako.

"That's just uncivilized," said a shocked Mina, "a universe without volleyball? Unthinkable! Unacceptable! Unforgivable!"

"She tends to make a scene every now and then," said Ami to Sora and the others.

"You have our sympathies," said Riku. He then looked at Mina, "you can relax, we have volleyball in our universe."

"We do," said Kairi, "but Ami is right, it wouldn't do any good to mention who does what over the next decade or so. Different universes, different events in time. Wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey."

"I beg your pardon?" a confused Ami asked.

"Oh, you haven't discovered that theroy yet," said Kairi, "never mind then."

"The real story is how we wound up here," said Riku. He, Sora, Kairi and Aiden then began explaining how they got involved with The Heartless, what The Heartless are and what they do, as well as a brief summary of all the worlds they've visited, both in and out of their universe. They also talked about all the Villains they've faced, humanoid and demonic, as well as why they're jumping from one world to another.

"That Maleficent is a real bitch," said an outraged Mako, "keeping you away from your home. I'd bash her head in if I could."

"I'll bet you could," said Aiden, "but jumping worlds may be a good thing in a way. For one thing, we met." He then went into a more detailed explanation of his vision.

"We've met one girl that I saw in my vision," said Aiden, "and you, Usagi Tuskino, are the second. I won't remember what the other five look like until I see them in person, but I'll definitely know them when I see them."

"Assuming we find them in the first place," said Riku.

"And you think I'm…I'm, what was it?" said Usagi, "a Princess of Heart?"

"Well you have the most important qualification," said Kairi, "it doesn't take a genius to realize that you have a very, very pure heart."

"And your heart is just as pure," said Usagi, "I can tell from where I'm sitting."

"But having a very pure heart can be dangerous," said Riku. "The darkness is always seeking to corrupt the light."

"Oh we know all about that," said Mako, "we should know, it's been part of our lives for a while now."

"Don't tell them everything," whispered an annoyed Rei.

"They might as well know," said Mako, "they'll ask sooner or later."

"You sound like you've dealt with The Heartless before," said Aiden.

"Actually," said Ami, "we haven't."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked as he pulled out his sketchbook. He opened it to a drawing of a Shadow and handed it to Usagi. "ever seen anything like this?"

"Umm…nope," said Usagi as she saw the sketch of the creature, "we haven't seen this before."

"Nor these," said Ami as she looked at other Heartless sketches, while Rei, Mako and Mina also looked at the sketches and shook their heads.

"I guess you're lucky," said Riku, "but I feel like you've faced the darkness before and won."

"We have faced the darkness," said Rei, "more than you can imagine."

"You've told your story," said Usagi, "now it's our turn," she looked at Aiden, "I don't know what this Princess of Heart business has to do with me, but I am a real Princess, or, I was in a past life."

"We were all reincarnated," said Mako, "from a thousand years ago."

"Nearly everyone in the world is completely clueless that there was a great and bright civilization that spanned most of the planets in the solar system," said Ami, "all centered on the Earth and The Moon."

"In my past life," said Usagi, "I was Serenity, Princess of the Moon. And my boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, he was Endymion, Prince of Earth," she signed as if remembering something very pleasant, "we both have forgotten a lot about our past, but both Mamo-chan and I remember being very, very happy; happy enough that we were to be married."

"But something happened," said Kairi, "something bad."

"There were dark forces who were jealous of The Moon Kingdom and wished to destroy it," said Rei, "and possesses the source of the power of The Silver Millennium."

"The crystal I saw in my vision," said Aiden.

"_Ginzuishō_," said Usagi, "the Silver Crystal."

"Endymion and Serenity both died in the final battle against the enemy, The Dark Kingdom," said Mako, "as did we. In our past lives, we were princesses of the inner planets of the solar system. I was of Jupiter."

"Mercury," said Ami.

"Venus," said Mina.

"Mars," said Rei.

"That's easy enough to see," said Kairi, "of the Roman gods, Mercury was the cleverest," she indicated Ami, "Venus was the goddess of beauty," she indicated Mina, "Mars had a fiery passion," indicating Rei, "and Jupiter was the most electrifying," indicating Mako.

"You got that right," said a grinning Mako.

"We were the guardians of Princess Serenity," said Rei, "and we fought with everything we had against The Dark Kingdom, but it wasn't enough."

"My mother, Queen Serenity," said Usagi, "she was the last one alive in our home. She used all her power to banish The Dark Kingdom and then she sent our souls into the future where we would be safe."

"But we weren't safe for long," said Ami.

"We figured as much," said Sora, while Kairi, Riku and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"The Dark Kingdom returned," said Mako, "but they were still weak from Queen Serenity's last efforts. They needed life energy in order to recharge their powers."

"They sent monsters out to gather life energy from people," said Mina, "monsters called Youmas."

"Some Youmas could possesses people," said Rei, "others could masquerade as humans. All of them possessed terrible dark powers and were capable of draining the life out of innocent men, women and children."

"But they were defeated by five warriors of love and justice," said a smiling Usagi, "The Sailor Senshi."

"It was a long and terrible struggle," said Ami, "but in the end, The Sailor Senshi defeated the Dark Kingdom once and for all and restored peace to the world, for a little while that is."

"There have been others who tired to take life energy from the people of Earth," said Rei, "there were a pair of alien lovers from another galaxy, but they weren't evil, just misguided."

"And there was another group of misguided aliens," said Mako, "but these were from the future who were trying to change the past to remake their time into something dark."

"And now there's a new enemy threatening Earth," said Mina.

"The Heartless," said Riku.

"We just told you we've never seen anything like The Heartless before," said Rei, "We're talking about something else."

"This new enemy is different," said Ami, "they're still using Youma, but they're called Diamons."

"Instead of stealing life energy," said Mako, "they're attacking people with strong, pure hearts."

"Sounds like Heartless to me," said Sora, while Kairi, Riku and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"From what you told us," said Ami, "Heartless make more of themselves by turning people into them. A Diamon attacks people with dark magic and extract the heart in a crystalline form. The victim is still alive, but they're no longer themselves."

"Still sounds like Heartless to me," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi and Aiden nodded again in agreement.

"Well we know that they're not Heartless," said Rei, "for several reasons."

"You told us that Heartless are creatures of instinct and can be controlled somewhat by Villains or anyone with dark hearts," said Mako, "Diamons and other Youma have intelligence, though their smartness varies from monster to monster."

"Some of them were pretty dumb," said Mina.

"But they were all completely loyal to their superiors," said Ami, "be it The Dark Kingdom, The Doom Tree, The Black Moon Family, or the new enemy, The Death Busters."

"And the most important difference," said Usagi, "we know that Diamons aren't Heartless, because we all had our heart crystals taken from us."

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden were stunned for several seconds. "You're kidding," Kairi finally said.

"Well, not everyone," said Mako, "Mina-chan hasn't been attacked yet."

"I guess I'm special," said Mina in an unsure manner.

"How did you guys survive?" Aiden asked, "from what I can tell, a heart crystal is the energy of the heart, and if taken it'll leave the heart itself, the organ that pumps blood, intact, but empty."

"That's true," said Ami. She closed her eyes and sighed at remembering something very unpleasant, "to me it felt like I was completely hollow on the inside and would never be happy again."

"Same with us," said Rei, while Mako and Usagi also sighed.

"I know the feeling," said Kairi. She also sighed at an unpleasant memory, "I was attacked and had my heart taken from me. It was more than being empty and unhappy, it was like I had ceased to exist, yet still there as an empty shell, little more than a breathing doll.

"Sure, the organ that pumped blood kept pumping, but the spirit, the inner light that made me who I was, was gone, and I would still be that way or worse dead," she then looked at Sora with adoring eyes, "if it weren't for the one I love."

At that Sora blushed heavily.

"Oh, you two are together?" Mina asked eagerly, her eyes betraying mischievous thoughts.

"You could say that," Sora said uncomfortably. It was one thing to talk about his feelings for Kairi among friends, but something completely different when talking with those he had just met.

"What are you up to?" Rei suspiciously asked Mina.

"Well," said Mina in a plotting tone, "since Kairi and Sora are together, and you'd have to be a complete idiot not to know that they're meant to be together, I was thinking that, when they were ready, I could plan their wedding."

At that Sora and Kairi, who were sipping sodas, both spat out their sodas in surprise.

"We're not that close," said Kairi, "I mean…not yet anyway."

"Were we come from," said Sora, "you usually wait a while before getting married. Besides, Kairi and I aren't anywhere near that point."

"We've got way too much going on right now to worry about marrige," said Kairi.

"Well, when you decide to move to that stage in your relationship," said a grinning Mina, "talk to me."

"Never mind that," said Aiden abruptly. He looked at Usagi, Rei, Ami and Mako, "I have to know; how did you survive having your heart crystals removed?"

"I'm curious to that as well," said Riku.

"It was the Sailor Senshi," said Rei, "they fought and defeated each Diamon so far and put our heart crystals back where they belong before it was too late."

"They did the same with every person who was attacked by a Diamon," said Ami.

"The Sailor Senshi must surely be something," said an impressed Riku.

"But why are the Diamons doing this?" Kairi asked, "why are they stealing peoples' heart crystals?"

"The Diamons are just the minions of the real enemy," said Mako, "The Death Busters."

"We're still trying to figure out who they are what their exact plan is," said Rei, "but it isn't good." She looked at Sora and the others seriously, "I have a gift of the mind. I can sense danger and can sometimes see the future. A while back I had a vision of the end of the world, and that vision has recurred several times, all showing the world completely silent.

"Every living thing on the planet had been turned to stone and the planet itself was falling apart. It was as if the silence had unraveled the fabric of the universe, and somehow, The Death Busters will be the cause of it."

"We found out that they're looking for some very powerful magical items," said Ami, "several talismans that could give them the power to make Rei-chan's vision come true."

"We don't know what the talismans are or exactly what power they holds," said Usagi, "but the enemy thinks they are in several pure heart crystals."

"That's why they attacked you and so many others," said Sora, "they thought you had the talismans in you."

"Good thing they were wrong," said Rei, "and those other two were wrong."

"Other two?" Aiden.

"The Death Busters aren't the only ones searching for the talismans," said Mako, "there are two who want to keep the talismans away from the baddies, but they're willing to let innocent people suffer to find out of those people have the talismans in them."

"So far the other two haven't found the talismans either," said Mina, "but if they do, then they're willing to let more than one innocent die."

"They would have let one of you die if one of you had the talismans?" Kairi asked in an irate tone, "that's just wrong!"

"I know," said Usagi, "it's wrong where to win you have to make a sacrifice, especially if that sacrifice is the life of a person."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save Mamoru," said Rei.

"That's true love," said Usagi, "and Mamo-chan would do the same for me in a heartbeat."

"Well I'm glad all of you are alright," said Sora, "and I agree; if you can't win without spilling innocent blood, then you shouldn't win at all."

"Try telling that to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune," said an annoyed Mako, "those headstrong bitches really bug me."

"The other two are Sailor Senshi?" Riku asked.

"So they say," said Rei, "but we're not sure just whose side they're really on; ours or The Death Busters."

It was then that Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden all put 2 and 2 together; "You're the Sailor Senshi!" they all said.

"Bingo!" said a smiling Usagi.

"I was wondering how long it would take them to figure it out," said Mako.

"I would have given them another five minutes before telling," said Mina.

"I would have waited ten," said Ami.

As Sora and his friends learned more about Usagi and her friends, little did they know that the enemy, The Death Busters, were preparing to make their next move.

* * *

Deep underground the streets of Tokyo lay a secret laboratory where a man in a white lab coat and wearing glasses, plotted things most foul. The lighting in the lab was poor enough that his face couldn't be seen very well, but his maniacal expression, as well as a pair of large glasses that made his expression even more diabolical, was clearly visible. This is the nefarious Professor Tomoe, leader of the Death Busters.

Professor Tomoe stood next to a complex set of machinery and displayed it to five young women also wearing lab coats. Their faces were also hidden by the poor lighting of the lab.

"Behold, Witches 5," said Tomoe to the five women as he indicated the machinery, "the latest in Death Buster technology. Before this day, we were limited in our efforts to locate the talismans by the Diamon created in the field.

"As you ladies were aware, I had long ago discovered the means to create Diamons through a combination of dark magic and science. A Diamon Seed would be created in the lab and, under the guidance of the late Kaolinite…"

Tomoe then indicated a nearby memorial shrine that had a large photograph of a woman with dark red hair and wearing a red dress,

Tomoe then continued his symposium, "…would venture out into the streets above and infuse the Diamon Seed with an ordinary object located near a potential pure heart crystal.

"These Diamons were powerful in their own unique ways, depending on the object they were created from, and they did succeeded in extracting the pure heart crystals of all their targets. But their efforts were in vain, thanks to the interference of those meddlesome Sailor Senshi! We are still no closer to obtaining the talismans than we were when we began the search!" Those last two sentences were spoken with much hate and rage.

The mad scientist then spoke in a calmer tone, "but not any more, my dear Witches. Now, the situation has changed. Before, I could only create one Diamon Seed at a time. But now we finally have the means to mass-produce them, and with this machine, we can create any Diamon we wish here in this lab, under a controlled environment."

Tomoe looked at his diabolical creation, "soon, soon we will find the pure heart crystals containing the elusive talismans. Soon, we will defeat those meddling Sailor Senshi! Soon we will have everything we need to bring about The Silence that will end this miserable world and bring about a new order!"

With that, Tomoe began laughing like the mad scientist he was, while the shadowed Witches 5 applauded enthusiastically.

Just then a Dark Corridor opened up in the lab and from it emerged was someone who, at first glance appeared to be a teenaged boy, but he was actually in his 50's. He was wearing green and gray warlock robes. He was of medium height with long spiky, naturally gray hair and coal black eyes. He carried a black staff that had silver symbols carved into it.

"Have I arrived at a bad time?" the boy who was more than a boy asked. "I could come back when you're in a more receptive mood."

Tomoe quickly regained his composure, "there's no need to leave, though we weren't expecting you for another hour."

"I was fortunate to finish some errands early," said the youngish warlock. He bowed in respect, "it is an honor to make your acquaintance, Professor Tomoe. I am Nikolai Shadowstalker. I come as an emissary of Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, ruler of New Hollow Bastion, who wishes to make an alliance with The Death Busters."

"I welcome you to my domain, Nikolai Shadowstalker," said Tomoe as he and the Witches 5 bowed, "I'm sure we have much to discuss."

"That we do," said Nikolai Shadowstalker as he smiled with malicious intent, "that we do."

**The end of chapter 2.** Next chapter, our heroes learn more about Usagi and her friends as their rolls as the Sailor Senshi, while the baddies end up with something they didn't expect. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sailor Senshi

Last time our heroes got to know Usagi and her friends. Aiden told Usagi that she was a Princess of Heart and she believed him. Sora and the others then learned that Usagi and her friends were reincarnated, that in their past lives they were part of a powerful and benevolent kingdom that ruled the worlds of the solar system with kindness and justice. We learned of the various evils that have threatened this world, and of the five Sailor Senshi who defends the world against the evil, especially the current evil who are searching for a magical talismans inside someone's' heart. Sora and the gang then realized that Usagi and her friends are the Sailor Senshi.

Meanwhile, the current evil threatening the world, The Death Busters, prepared to escalate their plans to destroy the world, when one of the Hakonians serving Maleficent, Nikolai Shadowstalker, arrived on the scene. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: The Sailor Senshi**

"So, what exactly is a Sailor Senshi?" Aiden asked. "What are you all about?"

"It's really cool," said Usagi, "but it can be really scary sometimes. We almost died a few times saving the world."

"I lost count of the number of times my friends and I nearly died," said Sora. "But we've always pulled through in the end."

"So do we," said Usagi, while Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina nodded in agreement.

"From what you told us," said Rei, "your near-death experiences greatly outnumber ours."

"Too true," said Riku, while Sora, Kairi and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"But how did you go from being normal girls to super heroes?" Kairi asked, "who were also reincarnated princesses of other planets?"

"And the Moon," said Sora, "Don't forget that."

"Thanks," said Usagi.

"Any time," said Sora.

"It's a long story," said Mako, "how we became The Sailor Senshi."

"It all started with me," said Usagi, "you may not believe it, but I'm really not all that good at school. I hate math and I'm struggling with English and everything else, except Home Economics."

"Even though she can't cook to save her life," said Rei in a teasing manner.

"This coming from someone who is completely inept at science," teased Mina.

"We all have our faults," said Ami, "I used to be completely immersed in my studies, emotionally repressed and had absolutely no friends."

"And I used to get into a lot of fights at my old school," said Mako, "and Mina-chan was also a bit of a lone wolf."

"But we all changed for the better when we met Usagi-chan," said Mina, "And became Sailor Senshi."

"Which brings us to how we became Sailor Senshi," said Usagi, "about a year ago I was on my way to school."

"Late as usual," teased Rei.

"Anyway," said an annoyed Usagi, "I was running to school, when I saw a black cat being harassed by several naughty kids. I saved the cat and she sort of followed me home later. Believe it or not, this cat, her name is Luna by the way, she can talk."

"A talking cat," said Aiden in a tone that wasn't sure he believed her.

"It's true," said Mina.

"Luna told me that I was a Sailor Senshi," said Usagi, "that it was my destiny to fight evil, save the world, and find the reincarnated Moon Princess. I thought I was dreaming that a talking cat was telling me that I was a super hero. Why would I believe it? I sucked at school and I was a bit of a crybaby."

"You were more than a bit," said Rei.

"But you have grown in maturity, Usagi-chan," said Ami, "you're much stronger than you were in the beginning."

"You're acting different even now," said Mako, "You seem, well…"

"More sure of yourself than normal," said Mina, "like you're using your entire brain for a change."

"I do feel different," said Usagi, "like I'm more than I was."

"I think we had something to do with it," said Kairi.

"Like our coming here brought out something in her," said Riku.

"Like another personality," said Ami, "as if her memories of Princess Serenity are emerging again."

"Really?" an astonished Usagi asked, "wait, let me try remembering something," she closed her eyes in concentration, "wait, I think…no…wait a second…um…" she opened her eyes, "nope, nothing." she sighed in disappointment.

"She's still our Usagi-chan alright," said Mina.

"Maybe it's just Serenity's personality that's showing through," said Riku.

"That makes sense, I guess," said Usagi, "wait, where was I in the story?"

"Your talking cat told you that you were a super hero," said Sora.

"Oh, right," said Usagi, "anyway, Luna told me that I was a soldier of love and justice. I didn't believe her, until she gave me a broach that allowed me to transform into Sailor Moon. Then I believed her.

"Thinks weren't easy for me at first. All those scary Youma attacking and stealing people's energy, and I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I probably would have been killed on the first day, if it weren't for a very special someone.

"I wasn't the only one fighting The Dark Kingdom. There was another who was also searching for the silver crystal and the reincarnated Serenity; Tuxedo Kamen, a real hero. Every time I was in danger, Tuxedo Kamen would arrive and help me. It wasn't long before I was hopelessly in love with him. And it wasn't longer before I was also in love with the man behind the mask."

"Ahem," said an annoyed Rei, "when are you going to get to us?"

"We're as much a part of the story as you and Mamoro are," said Mako.

"Oh, right," said a slightly embarrassed Usagi, "sorry. Anyway, one by one I met my friends and they discovered that they too were Sailor Senshi."

"Sailor Mercury," said Ami.

"Sailor Mars," said Rei.

"Sailor Jupiter," said Mako.

"Sailor Venus," said Mina as she winked at Sora and the others, "but before that I was a masked vigilante named Sailor V."

"The rest is history," said Ami, "we eventually found out that Usagi-chan is Princess Serenity, while Tuxedo Kamen, whose real name is Mamoru Chiba, was the reincarnation of Prince Endymion."

"That's when we fell in love all over again," said a smiling Usagi.

"To make a long story short, we eventually defeated The Dark Kingdom and their leaders," said Rei, "but it nearly cost us our lives."

"We did die," said Mako, "But Usagi-chan, she used the Silver Crystal to bring us all back to life. But that cost us our memories."

"We eventually did remember everything," said Mina, "just in time to save the world from an pair of alien lovers trying to harvest human energy to save an alien tree."

"Then we had to save the world from aliens from the future," said Rei.

"And I had to protect my future daughter from those aliens," said Usagi.

"Wait a second," said Kairi, "okay, I get that you used a magic crystal to resurrect everyone, and I also get the evil tree and the aliens from the future."

"That tree wasn't really evil," said Mina, "nor were the alien lovers, who were posing as human brother and sister by the way. They weren't evil, just misguided."

"And the aliens from the future were also misguided," said Ami, "The Black Moon Family thought they could rule the world by changing the past, but they were being controlled by a dark spirit."

"I get that," said Kairi, she then looked at Usagi, "but what's this about your future daughter?"

"Neo Princess Serenity," said Ami, "or just Usagi, like our Usagi-chan. We called her Chibi-Usa for short."

"And she was a little brat," said a disgruntled Usagi, "we didn't know that I, as Neo Queen Serenity, sent Chibi-Usa back to this time in order to protect her from the enemy. But that didn't give her the right to make my life miserable."

"We keep saying that you and Chibi-Usa are more alike than you realize," said Mako.

"Genetic," said Rei.

"Well she was still a brat!" said Usagi stubbornly, "a brat that tried to steal Mamo-chan from me! And she nearly did!"

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that Mamoru kept having those nightmares about you dieing?" Ami asked.

"Oh yeah," said Usagi, "Mamo-chan's future self, Neo King Endymion, he sent Mamo-chan these really scary nightmares about me getting killed on our wedding day."

"That's terrible!" said Sora, "why would he…I mean…why would his future self do that to himself?"

"I'm getting confused here," said a slightly distressed Aiden, "first we go back into the past, now there's talk about a bunch of aliens, nightmares and daughters from the future. I'm getting a headache from all of this."

"Just remember," said Kairi, "wibbily-wobbly timey-wimey."

"Right," said Aiden, "so, why did your boyfriend do that to himself?"

"Neo Endymion was testing Mamoru," said Rei, "in the future, Neo Serenity wound up in an enchanted sleep after sending Chibi-Usa back in time. Endymion knew that the Sailor Senshi of this time would eventually go into the future to try and set things right there. He wanted to test the commitment of his past self."

"If the two of them are the same person at heart," said Sora, "why did the future one test the past one?"

"Being reincarnated again in the future changed us both," said Usagi, "just as Mamo-chan and I are different from our past lives a thousand years ago, we'll also be different again in the future, in another thousand years. Neo Endymion needed to know if Mamo-chan loved me enough to do anything to keep me safe, even if it meant giving me up.

"Those nightmares about me dieing, Mamo-chan saw them as a warning that I would be killed and it would be his fault for not stopping it. He tried to leave me in order to protect me, but we loved each other too much to let a false warning from the future tear us apart."

"Now that's what I call true love," said an amazed Kairi, "to keep loving each other for over 2,000 years, now that's something."

"It is," said Usagi.

"Moving on," said Ami, "we eventually defeated The Black Moon Family and the dark spirit controlling them. Chibi-Usa went back to her time, where everything had been put right again."

"And just when we thought we could have normal lives for a while," said Mina, "these new Youma, Diamons, show up and start stealing peoples heart crystals."

"And there are those two other Senshi," said an irate Mako, "Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Just whose side are they on?"

"And then you guys show up and say that Usagi-chan is a Princess of Heart," said Rei, "But what does that mean exactly?"

"That Usagi has a very pure heart," said Kairi, "and that purity has great power that can be used for great good. I should know, I was one."

"But such a pure heart can be used for great evil," said Riku, "If Maleficent ever learns that Usagi is a Princess of Heart…"

"She'll come after me," said Usagi in a slightly nervous but serious tone.

"No way we'll let that happen!" said an eager and confident Mina, "we'll die to protect our Usagi-chan, again, if we have to!"

"I don't think martyring yourselves again will protect Usagi from the darkness," said Aiden, "but being careful would definitely help."

"Are you saying that Usagi-chan should go into hiding?" Rei asked.

"That may not be a bad idea," said Riku.

"I can't!" said Usagi defiantly, "my friends and I are needed here to fight the Diamons! My powers can destroy those things. So many people are counting on the Sailor Senshi. If we just disappear, the world will be in terrible danger."

"I didn't mean that," said Aiden, "what I was trying to say was that you need to keep your eyes open for The Heartless."

"Maleficent will surely send The Heartless to this world in order to drown the world in darkness," said Riku.

"And you should also find this worlds' Keyhole," said Kairi, "if it's unlocked, then the world will surely fall to the darkness."

"But if we seal it," said Sora, "then the darkness can never destroy this world."

"It would be nice to take care of a threat before it starts," said Rei in a contemplative manner.

"It would," said Ami while Mina and Mako nodded in agreement.

"So how about this," said Usagi, "we'll help you find this Keyhole thing, and you'll tell me more about this Princess of Heart business."

"Deal," said Kairi. With that she and Usagi shook hands.

"Any chance you could help us with The Death Busters?" Mina asked.

"That would be meddling," said Sora, "we're interfering with this world's natural progression just by being here."

"Such is the curse of being a Keyblade Wielder," said Riku, "we try to interfere as little as possible, but sometimes we can't help it."

"But we'd be poor Keyblade Wielders indeed if we just stood on the sidelines if a Diamon attacked while we were here," said Aiden, "we'll help in any way we can."

"That's great," said a smiling Usagi.

Just then what sounded like a cell phone ringing happened. Usagi pulled out from her purse what appeared to be a compact makeup kit that turned out to be a portable videophone, "It's Luna!" she opened the compact, "hi Luna!"

"Usagi-chan," said a female voice on the other end of the video phone, the voice sounded kind and strict at the same time, "I sensed a strange energy pattern near you. Are you and the others alright?"

"We're fine, Luna," said Rei as she, Mina, Mako and Ami clustered around Usagi.

"It's not the enemy," said Mako, "it's definitely not a Diamon attack."

"We made some really nice friends," said Mina, "they're from another world and another time."

"And they say I'm a Princess of Heart!" said a smiling Usagi.

"A what?" said the voice, Luna.

"I know, it's confusing at first," said Ami, "but after talking to Sora and the others, it made sense."

"I'd like to talk to this Sora and his friends," said Luna.

"Oh, yeah," said Usagi, "sure." she placed the compact on the table and faced it towards Sora and the others. They saw, where the mirror should be, a black cat with a gold crescent moon on her forehead.

"They're definitely not from this world," said Luna as she looked at Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden.

"A talking cat," said Aiden, "okay, now I really have seen everything."

"Don't say that," remarked Kairi, "'cause then you'll see something new."

"We're pleased to make your acquaintance, Luna," said Riku to the cat in the mirror.

"And I'm pleased to met you as well," said Luna, "but what is this about Usagi-chan being a Princess of Heart?"

And so once again Sora and his friends had to tell their story, only this time to a talking cat.

* * *

"Very impressive instillation, Professor Tomoe," said Nikolai Shadowstalker, "and the humans have no idea that you are down here plotting the destruction of the world?"

"Secrecy was the fist thought on my mind when I chose this site for my work," said Tomoe after giving Nikolai a grand tour of the lab.

"We do not share that concern in New Hollow Bastion," said Nikolai, "the mistress of all evil took the former headquarters of Organization XIII, The Castle that Never Was, an already formidable castle, and turned it into an impenetrable fortress of darkness. It's only a matter of time before we're ready to plunge all of existence into that darkness."

"And your mistress wishes The Death Busters to be part of that darkness," said Tomoe.

"Assuming you can provide a suitable contribution to the darkness, yes," said Nikolai, "one worthy of Maleficent's attention and praise. It all depends on my report to the mistress of all evil."

"I do believe I have something that your mistress would enjoy," said Tomoe, "Yes, I may have just what Maleficent has in mind." He then showed Nikolai to the machine he had been showing to the Witches 5. Two of the five were still there.

"With this device," said Tomoe as he indicated the machine, "I can create any style of Diamon I wish, depending on the target person whose pure heart we are after."

"I'm curious as to how you obtain these pure hearts," said Nikolai as he admired the vile machine.

"One of my new assistants would be more than happy to explain," said Tomoe. He then indicated to one of the Witches, "Eugeal."

"Yes, Professor Tomoe," said the woman. She stepped forward and the dim light of the lab revealed her features. She had long bright red hair tied pack into two ponytails and wore glasses. She had the look of a logical scientist, but also had a mild temper that could blaze with the right provocation.

Eugeal spoke; "at first, each Daimon was created by sending a Diamon seed out among the humans. The seed would infuse with an ordinary object near a person with a pure heart. The resulting Diamon had a black pentagram mark somewhere on her body that would blast the human with dark magic, extracting the pure heart in the form of a crystal.

"But now we're doing things a little different. Now, instead of sending a seed out to find a target, we're selecting the target here beforehand. I'm currently creating a computer program that can search the human databases for people with pure hearts. This program will, hopefully, narrow down our search for the pure hearts that houses the talismans we desire."

"And with the talismans," said Tomoe, "we'll be able to awaken the Messiah of Silence and bring this world to its doom!"

"An intriguing plan," said Nikolai in an appraising manner as he summoned a cup of hot chocolate and sipped from it. "Tell me, will these new Diamons also be able to extract the pure heart crystals?"

"That's something we've changed," said Eugeal, "the new Diamons will serve a new purpose as bodyguards. I will perform the heart crystal extraction myself." she then showed Nikolai what appeared to be a futuristic rifle that had a barrel shaped like a pentagram.

"This is only the prototype," said Eugeal, "the finished product will be much more streamline and elegant. But once the blaster is perfected, I'll be able to shoot dark magic at the target human from a safe distance and extract the pure heart crystal."

"You said that the Diamons will be bodyguards now," said Nikolai, "against what?"

"Against whom you mean," said Tomoe in a grim tone, "this world, unfortunately, is not without its defenders."

"Oh yes," said Nikolai after sipping his chocolate again, "the Sailor Senshi. I remember hearing about them in my briefing before leaving New Hollow Bastion. Are they really as serious a threat?"

"They've been stopping us so far," said the other of the Witches 5 in the room. She stepped forward and was revealed to be a woman with short orange hair and also wore glasses. She had the look of a minor airhead.

"Every time we sent out a Diamon Seed to become a Diamon, the monster gets destroyed by that horrible Sailor Moon and her friends. And we haven't even gotten close to finding the right pure heart crystal. Poor Kaolinite got really close to finding the right one, but she was killed for her trouble."

"Don't tell our guests about our short comings, Mimete!" snapped Eugeal, "we're trying to make a good impression."

"Well I'm just telling it like it is," said Mimete.

"So, the Sailor Senshi are a serious threat," said Nikolai, "how confident are you that the new Diamons can destroy your enemies?"

"We won't know until we try," said Eugeal, "if the first one fails, then we'll improve the next one, and the next, and the next, until we either finally destroy those meddling brats, or find the talismans, whichever comes first."

"I wish it were that simple with another group of meddling brats," muttered Nikolai as he sipped his chocolate.

"What's that?" Eugeal asked.

"Nothing," said Nikolai, "Just a personal thought. Now, when will you being producing Diamons in the laboratory?"

"The machine is in its final testing phase," said Tomoe, "all that is necessary select the first target human."

"And we will once my selection program and the heart crystal gun are finished," said Eudial.

"Then the only rouge elements would be the Sailor Senshi," said Nikolai.

"Correct," said Tomoe.

"What if you had something that was sure to remove the Sailor Senshi from the equation?" Nikolai asked, "something that would completely overwhelm them almost instantly?"

"You are referring to The Heartless," said Tomoe.

Nikolai nodded in acknowledgement as he finished his chocolate and vanished the empty cup, "this world has never seen anything like The Heartless. The humans as a whole would have no defense against them, even more so when the Keyhole of this world is found and unlocked. As for the Sailor Senshi, despite their success record, I doubt they could resist such a rising tide of darkness."

"Let me guess," said Eugeal, "we'd be able to use The Heartless, but only after agreeing to the alliance with Maleficent."

"It pleases me that you understand," said Nikolai as he nodded in acknoledgement, "it's refreshing to be with such agreeing and intelligent people."

"I take it that you aren't used to such treatment from your comrades," said Tomoe.

At that Nikolai sighed, "Let's just say that most of my fellow Hakonians are not easy to be around with, especially when one is busy enriching the mind in the dark arts."

"That is true," said Tomoe, "again, we have much to discuss. But before we begin negotiation the terms of the alliance, I wish to be assured that The Heartless are up to the task of destroying the Sailor Senshi."

"I understand," said Nikolai as he summoned a crystal ball, "which is why I've prepared this visual display of the unstoppable power of The Heartless."

The images in the crystal ball revealed various forms of Heartless in action, doing what Heartless do best; seeking out hearts and turning them to darkness. The crystal ball also showed the unlocking of several Keyholes, resulting in several worlds being drowned in darkness.

"Impressive," said Tomoe, "can The Heartless do that in this world?"

"They can do that and more," said Nikolai. He then summoned several Shadows, "normally they are creatures of instinct, but the right person can control them. Under the right influence, Heartless will obey your every command."

"Are you sure about that?" Mimete anxiously asked as she watched the Shadows scamper about the lab, both in 3D and 2D form.

"Well," Nikolai said in a slightly sheepish tone, "Pureblood types can be more willful than Emblem types. But their stubbornness vanishes once you establish dominance over them."

"Wish I was as confident as you are," said Eugeal. She then saw a Shadow crawling over the Diamon making machine. "Hey you!" she shouted at the Shadow went 2D and entered the chamber of the machine where the item would go to be infused with a Diamon seed, "get out of there! That's a very sensitive and expensive piece of equipment!" but the Shadow remained in the chamber.

"I'll get it!" said Mimete. She rushed over to pull the Shadow away from the machine, but she tripped over a power cable and ended up hitting the activation button of the machine.

The door to the chamber slammed shut, trapping the Shadow inside and the machine came online.

"Mimete you idiot!" snapped Eugeal.

"It was an accident!" said a distraught Mimete.

"I take it this isn't supposed to happen," said Nikolai.

"I designed the Diamon seeds to infuse with inanimate objects only," said Tomoe, "not with anything alive, or at least anything that can move on its own, and certainly nothing like a Heartless."

"Can the process be stopped?" Nikolai asked.

"Once the door closes," said Tomoe as the machine injected a Diamon seed into the chamber and the infusion process began, "it cannot be opened until the Diamon is complete, otherwise we could risk a serious explosion from all the energy inside. No, we are about to produce something completely unexpected; a Heartless/Diamon hybrid."

"What kind of monster are we talking about, Professor?" Eugeal asked.

"It will depend on what the creature says," said Tomoe, "when a Diamon is formed, the first word it says is its name, which reflects what manner of creature it is."

The air pulsed with dark magic as a female demonic voice emanated from the chamber, _"Kurayami!"_

**Kurayami=Darkness**

At the far end of the machine, a 3-foot cubed box with the black pentagram of the Death Busters, exited the machine out onto a conveyer belt. The machine powered down and the door to the infusion chamber opened empty.

"The creature is in that box?" Nikolai asked.

"We designed a compacting feature," said Eugeal, "for easy transportation to the human target."

Just then the box shook violently as a fist sized indentation appeared on one side, then on another, then another.

"Looks like someone wants to get out," said a nervous Mimete as she hid behind Eugeal.

The top of the box then flew off. Dark purple smoke rose from the box. When the smoke cleared, a female humanoid with dark skin and clawed limbs stood in front of the Villains. It, she, had antenna and glowing yellow eyes like a Shadow, but wore a black dress and long black hair down to her waist. A pitch-black pentagram adorned both palms of her hands

She looked around at the lab and saw Tomoe, Eugeal, Mimete and Nikolai. She then spoke, "I am Kurayami. I am a Heartless/Diamon hybrid. I exist!"

"Amazing," said Nikolai.

"Fantastic!" said Tomoe.

**The end of chapter 3.**

Next chapter, our heroes face their greatest challenge yet as the newest edition to the darkness breaks free to wreck havoc on the universe that created her. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Emancipation of the Darkness

Last time, Sora and his friends learned how Usagi and her friends became the Sailor Senshi. At the same time, Nikolai and Professor Tomoe witnessed the accidental creation of something most foul and unnatural. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: Emancipation of the Darkness**

The top of the box then flew off. Dark purple smoke rose from the box. When the smoke cleared, a female humanoid with dark skin and clawed limbs stood before the Villains. It, she, had antenna and glowing yellow eyes like a Shadow, but wore a black dress and had long black hair down to her waist. A black pentagram adorned both palms of her hands.

She looked around at the lab and saw Tomoe, Eugeal, Mimete and Nikolai. She then spoke, "I am Kurayami. I am a Heartless/Diamon hybrid. I exist!"

"Amazing," said Nikolai.

"Fantastic!" said Tomoe. "She is displaying intelligence," he looked at Nikolai, "you said that Heartless were creatures of instinct," he looked at Kurayami again, "but this marvelous creature is beyond anything I ever imagined."

"She is incredible," said an amazed Nikolai, "worthy of serving the mistress of all evil. Yes, this creature will serve Maleficent well."

"I beg your pardon?" Tomoe asked.

"This creature is exactly what Maleficent has been searching for," said Nikolai, "an advanced form of Heartless, combined with the obvious maliciousness of a Villain. She must be brought before the mistress of all evil, at once!"

"Are you saying that we should just hand over our new Diamon?" Eugeal asked, "because she already has her duty her, as my new bodyguard. She's gonna protect me from those meddling Sailor Senshi as I take the pure heart crystals from the humans we think have the talismans in them."

"You simpleminded fools," said an irate Nikolai, "do you honestly think that I will allow this perfect manifestation of the darkness to be wasted as a lowly bodyguard? I think not!"

"Well we're not handing her over," said Mimete as she pulled out a long wooden staff that had a black pentagram charm at the top.

"The hell we will!" said Eugeal as she ran to a nearby wall bracket and strapped on a white flamethrower unit.

"Don't even try," said Nikolai as he held up his staff, "I am a certified Adapt in the dark arts. I could kill all of you with a word."

"You'll be barbecue before you open your mouth, pal!" said Eugeal as she pointed the flamethrower at Nikolai.

"Ladies! Gentleman!" snapped Tomoe, "if you're going to fight, do so away from my lab!"

"I'm willing to take this outside," said Mimete.

"At least we agree on that," said Eugeal.

"I'll be sure to make your demises as long and agonizing as possible," said Nikolai.

"Excuse me," said Kurayami, "but I will not be going with either of you."

"What are you talking about," said Mimete, "of course you're coming with us."

"You're my new bodyguard," said Eugeal.

"She is not!" snapped Nikolai, "she is coming with me to New Hollow Bastion, where she will submit to the will of Maleficent!"

"I will not!" said Kurayami, "I will submit to no one!"

"Oh yes you will!" said Eugeal, "you may have a brain, but all Diamons can think somewhat. And all Diamons are grunts to be ordered around."

"She is a Heartless to be commanded to spread the darkness!" said Nikolai.

"Oh I'll spread the darkness alright," said an irate Kurayami, "but I will do it my way," she then looked at Tomoe, Eugeal, Mimete and Nikolai in an apprising manner, "you four are already immersed in the darkness, but to turn you into Heartless would be a waste of my time. No, there are others more worthy to be corrupted, and I'll find them as soon as I've taken care of you."

"Taken care of us?" Mimete asked.

"Of course," said Kurayami as she gave a disarming smile. Before anyone could react, the hybrid creature ran over, her movements were like a blur, and with one hand grabbed Mimete by the throat and proceeded to strangle her.

"You think your silence is superior to the darkness," said Kurayami, "all things are born from darkness; life, light, all of the universe, even silence. All came from the darkness, and unto darkness shall all return."

Mimete was seconds away from dieing, but then something caught Kurayami's attention, something from far away.

"Keyblades," said Kurayami in a distant tone. She released Mimete, who fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. The hybrid creature then teleported out.

"What the hell just happened?" Eugeal asked as she helped Mimete up.

"It would seem that we have created something beyond anything either of us could ever bargain for," said Tomoe to Nikolai.

"Indeed," said the Hakonian warlock, "and it would appear that the enemies of my mistress, The Keyblade Wielders, are on this world."

"How serious a threat are these Keyblade Wielders?" Tomoe asked.

"Serious enough to have destroyed countless thousands of Heartless already," said Nikolai, "If they are here, then the part of Kurayami that is Heartless is being driven by instinct to find the Keyblade Wielders and destroy them.

"However, Kurayami has the intelligence of a Diamon, and who knows what abilities that go with it. Perhaps she would be the one to do what so many others have failed; destroy Sora and his companions."

"And perhaps Kurayami can destroy the Sailor Senshi as well," said Tomoe, "perhaps we can both get what we desire. With both our enemies destroyed, our respective sides can pursue our goals without further interference."

"That is what Maleficent truly desires," said Nikolai, "very well. I say we allow Kurayami her freedom, freedom to seek out and destroy our enemies."

"We should observe her in action," said Tomoe, "to acquire data as to how a Heartless/Diamon hybrid can perform in the field. And should she prove effective against both the Sailor Senshi and the Keyblade Wielders, then we can use the data gathered to improve future hybrids."

"An army of hybrids to cover all of existence in darkness and silence," said Nikolai in a comtemplative manner, "yes, such a future would be pleasing to the mistress of all evil. Yes, yes it could work! It will work!"

"Then let's get out into the city so we can watch the creature in action," said Eugeal.

"Can we track her?" Nikolai asked.

"All of the earlier Diamons had tracking spells on them," said Tomoe, "said spells transmitted telemetry to the lab computers to be analyzed later. Kurayami should have the same spell on her."

"I do not wish to wait for a primitive human computer to analyze data," said Nikolai impatiently, "I wish to see the creature destroy Sora. I want to be there when the young fool and his friends finally succumb to the darkness."

"It shouldn't be a problem to use a portable tracing device to find Kurayami," said Eugeal, "and I just happen to have one at my disposal. It's in my minivan, and it's a very fast one at that. We'll find and catch up with Kurayami in no time."

"Good luck with that," said Mimete.

"You can wish us luck on the way," said Eugeal, "you're coming with us."

"Excuse me?" Mimete asked.

"You're the one who turned the machine on," said Eudail, "so you're responsible for creating Kurayami. In fact," she then smirked, "you're her mother."

"Say what?" exclaimed a shocked Mimete.

"That's right," said a smug Eugeal, "now you'd better come along and make sure your baby doesn't get into too much trouble." With that she grabbed Mimete by the lab coat and dragged her out of the room.

"I should go as well," said Nikolai, "Maleficent would want an eyewitness account." With that he followed the two Witches.

"That boy had better not interfere any more than he already has," said Tomoe once Nikolai was out of earshot, "or else he will face his beloved darkness sooner than he thinks.

"But this situation is proving to be most enjoyable. Perhaps this hybrid of Diamon and Heartless may indeed destroy the Sailor Senshi and find the heart crystal containing the talismans. Perhaps today will be the day of the awakening of the messiah of silence. Perhaps…."

* * *

Nikolai followed Eugeal and Mimete to a garage where a white minivan with the black pentagram logo of The Death Busters on it waited.

"Get in, Mimete," said Eugeal as she unlocked the van, "but not up front." she saw Nikolai, "our guest from another world gets to ride shotgun with me."

"You'll pay for this, Eugeal!" said an irate Mimete as she soot outside of the unlocked car door, "I don't know when, I don't know where, I don't know how, but someday I'll make you suffer for this humiliation!"

"You're starting to get really annoying, Mimete," said Eudail as she opened the driver side door.

"You will pay!" said Mimete, "I'll make you pay with your life!"

At that Eugeal laughed cruelly, "you, kill me? I think not! Now get in already."

"We should be going," said Nikolai as he got into the font passenger seat, "before the creature is finished with our enemies."

"You will pay," said Mimete as she got into the back seat, glaring death at Eugeal.

"Whatever," said Eugeal as she got into the van, buckled her seatbelt and started the motor. It moved on a conveyer belt to a tunnel that rose upwards to the city above, "these multidimensional access tunnels can take us anywhere in the city," she activated the tracking device, "oh, Kurayami is in the Juban district. That's where we've been concentrating most of the search for the talismans in."

"Perhaps Kurayami has found a potential target as well as the Keyblade Wielders," said Nikolai.

"Then there isn't a moment to waste," said Eugeal. She floored the accelerator of the van, which raced up the access tunnel and exited out onto the streets of Tokyo, the multidimensional tunnel happening to be exiting from a loading dock of a supermarket.

"Just where did you get your driver's license anyway?" Mimete asked as she and Nikolai held on for dear life, while Eugeal recklessly weaved her way through traffic with little regard for any pedestrians in her way. It was a miracle that nobody got hurt.

"What drivers license?" Eugeal asked as she narrowly avoided hitting a group of schoolchildren. Mimete and Nikolai yelped in surprise at another sharp turn as the minivan speed on towards their destination.

* * *

"I just talked with Mamo-chan," said Usagi as she came back from using the restaurant payphone, "he'll be here soon, and he's bringing Luna and Artemis."

"Who's Artemis?" Aiden asked.

"My cat," said Mina, "and he can talk as well."

"Two talking cats," said Riku, "okay."

Just then Rei tensed as if sensing something terrible. A split second later, Sora and his friends also tensed, sensing the same terrible thing, or was it the same?

"There's a really strong Heartless coming," said Kairi.

"I'm sensing a Diamon," said Rei. With that they all rushed outside.

"A Heartless and a Diamon?" Sora asked.

"Both actually, Keyblade Wielder!" there in the street stood the hybrid creature. "I am Kurayami. I am here to destroy you and your friends," she then saw Usagi and her friends, "and to corrupt the pure hearts of these pathetic humans."

"The hell you will!" snapped Aiden as he, Sora, Riku and Kairi got in front of Usagi and her friends.

"We can fight this thing," whispered Ami to Sora and the others, "but we need to distract it first."

"One distraction coming up," said Aiden. He then spoke boldly to Kurayami, "you think you're so tough?"

"I know I am," said Kurayami, "I was created with the powers of darkness and silence, but I am mostly of the former. My foolish creators, The Death Busters, they seek to plunge the world into silence, but I seek a grander future where all light has been purged from existence."

"I can think of one thing wrong with that plan," said Aiden. He suddenly looked terrified and pointed to something behind Kurayami, "what the hell is that!"

"What?" Kurayami asked as she turned around, only to see nothing but an empty street. She looked forward again and saw that Sora, Usagi and their friends had vanished.

"You can run, human fools," said an irate Kurayami, "but you can't hide!" she teleported out.

Two seconds later the white minivan screeched to a halt. Eugeal stuck her head out the window and looked around, "she was here, but she's gone."

"She must have teleported again," said Nikolai.

"Then we'll just have to find her again," said Eugeal.

"I think there's something wrong with the tracking thing," said Mimete, "it's beeping and flashing like crazy."

"Let me see that," said Eugeal. She looked at the tracking device, "the machine is working. It's Kurayami. She's teleporting all over the city, searching for her targets. The only thing we can do is keep moving, and hope we're near her when she finds the targets again." With that she stepped on the accelerator and the van took off again.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked!" said Mako as our heroes ran with Usagi and her friends ran down a side alley.

"That thing is part Heartless," said Riku, "and they can be fooled."

"Remind me why I did that?" Aiden asked, "It was cool that I fooled it, but why?"

"We were out in the open," said Rei, "we really don't want anyone else knowing our secret."

"This looks like a good place," said Mina as they reached an abandoned lot.

"A good place for what?" Sora asked.

"Just stand back," said a smiling Usagi, "and prepare to be amazed." She and her friends stood in the middle of the lot. She took out a jeweled encrusted heart shaped locket from around her neck, while her friends raised their right hands.

**"Moon Cosmic Power…!"**

**"Mercury Star Power…!"**

**"Mars Star Power…!"**

**"Jupiter Star Power…!"**

**"Venus Star Power…!"**

Usagi's locket opened, revealing a crystal, while the nails on the fingers of Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina turned, respectively blue, red, green and yellow. A pen like object with their respective colors appeared in their hands, each with their planetary symbols.

**"Make Up!" **shouted the five of them. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden were momentarily blinded by the bright lights that emanated from Usagi and her friends.

Just then a very angry Kurayami teleported into the lot, "you Keyblade Wielders think you can outsmart me? We'll you're wrong! I'm going to skin you alive!"

"I happen to like my skin where it is, thank you very much," said Kairi as she, Sora, Riku and Aiden faced the Diamon/Heartless hybrid and summoned their Keyblades.

"Don't underestimate me," spat Kurayami, "I'll destroy you and all your pathetic friends!"

"There's no such thing as a pathetic friend!" shouted Usagi.

Sora and the others turned around and were amazed by the transformation Usagi and her friends had undergone. All five girls were wearing a stylized variation of their school uniforms, but very different and much more colorful, and short pleated skirts. Their tops were white with a different color bow and broach. All of them wore white gloves with colored ends at the elbow, and they wore earrings and tiaras with their symbols on them.

Usagi wore blue and red with dark red boots. A gold choker with a heart shaped jewel adorned her neck. Her earrings were gold crescent moons, while a similar crescent moon adorned her tiara . Her hair buns were adorned with red jewels

Ami now wore white and various shades of blue. A blue choker with a yellow star adorned her neck and she had blue boots. She wore sapphire earrings and a blue stone adorned her tiara.

Rei wore red, white and purple. She wore a red choker with a yellow star, while her earrings were red starts and a ruby adorned her tiara. She also wore red high heals.

Mako wore white, green and pink. She wore a green choker with a yellow star and wore rose earrings, while her tiara had an emerald. She also wore green, lace-up boots.

Mina white, orange and navy blue. She wore an orange choker with a yellow star and had no earrings. Her tiara had a topaz. She wore orange high heals. Her hair still had her red ribbon bow.

"Friendship is the most important thing in the world," said Usagi in a highly confident tone, "anyone who says it's pathetic has never had any friends at all, so they wouldn't know what it was anyway."

"Just who the hell are you brats?" Kurayami demanded.

"It's rude to ask someone else's name before giving yours first," said Rei, "but we'll introduce ourselves all the same."

Usagi then spoke, "Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice! Sailor Moon!"

"Pretty Soldier of Water and Wisdom! Sailor Mercury!" said Ami.

"Pretty Soldier of Flame and Passion! Sailor Mars!" said Rei.

"Pretty Soldier of Thunder and Courage! Sailor Jupiter!" said Mako

"Pretty Soldier of Hope and Beauty! Sailor Venus!" said Mina.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!" said Usagi, now Sailor Moon, "and in the name of The Moon…"

All five girls then spoke as one, "We'll punish you!"

At that Kurayami started laughing cruelly, "you, punish me? That has to be the most moronic thing I have ever heard! Come to think of it, I really haven't heard all that much since I was only created less than an hour ago, but that's beside the point! I'm still going to kill you all!"

"You're dumber than you look," said Riku, "you're outnumbered 9 to 1."

"Then permit me to even the odds!" said Kurayami. She snapped her fingers, (insert finger snapping sound) and several Neo Shadows appeared.

"Ugh!" said a disgusted and slightly nervous Sailor Moon, "they're creepier in real life!"

"As you can see," said a smug Kurayami, "I do have friends," she then directed the New Shadows, "get them!"

The Neo Shadows attacked. Sora and the other Keyblade Wielders easily destroyed the ones that attacked them, but a handful got past them and attacked Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

But then Sora and his friends quickly realized that the Sailor Senshi were perfectly capable of handling themselves in a fight with The Heartless.

Two Neo Shadows rushed at Sailor Mars. She charged up a ringt of flames around her and condensed it into her hands, "Burning Mandala!" She shot the condensed flames at the Neo Shadows and incinerated them.

Sailor Jupiter then charged up a bolt of lightning in her hands and condensed it into a sphere, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she threw the lightning sphere at three Neo Shadows and shocked them into oblivion.

Sailor Venus aimed her fingers at a Neo Shadow and fired an energy blast at it, "Crescent Beam!" it destroyed the offending Heartless. She then ensnared three Neo Shadows with a rope made of small shining hearts, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Sailor Mercury then shot a wave of mist at the ensnared Neo Shadows, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" that destroyed the trapped heartless.

The only one of the Sailor Senshi that was seriously in trouble was Sailor Moon. She was being chased by four Neo Shadows, a terrified look on her face as she ran around the lot, "Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"She really _is _a dingbat," said an astonished Riku.

"Yeah," sighed Sailor Jupiter, "but she's our dingbat."

"We've gotten used to her," said Sailor Mars. She sighed at the sight of Sailor Moon being chased by Neo Shadows, "I got this."

"No, I got it!" insisted Sora. He prepared to shoot several Fireballs at the Neo Shadows, but Sailor Mars burned them first, "oh, I was going to do that."

"Next time," said Kairi.

By now all the attacking Neo Shadows had been destroyed, the last one had been transmuted into dust by Aiden, "Is that all you got?" he asked Kurayami.

"That was just a warm-up," said the Diamon/Heartless hybrid, "I just wanted to see what you brats are made of, and I'm not impressed," she glared at Sailor Moon, "especially the blonde brat."

"And just what's wrong with being blond?" asked an irate Sailor Moon.

"Yeah!" said Sailor Venus, flicking her hand through her golden locks.

"Nothing," said a viciously smiling Kurayami, "it won't matter when you're dead!"

"You'll have to go through us if you want to kill our friend!" said Sailor Jupiter as she, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, got in front of Sailor Moon.

"And you've got us to deal with too," said Aiden as he, Riku, Sora and Kairi also got in front of Sailor Moon.

"I was hoping you'd say that," said a grinning Kurayami. She then summoned a sword made of solidified darkness and took up a fighting stance, "shall we dance?"

"Only if I get to lead!" said Riku as he rushed at the Diamon/Heartless hybrid and attacked. But Kurayami proved to be a highly skilled sword master, easily countering every strike Riku aimed at her.

"Is that all, little boy?" Kurayami asked in a disappointed tone as she dueled Riku with one hand, "well?"

"I'm just getting started!" said Riku. He jumped back and shot a Dark Aura blast at Kurayami, who merely swatted it into the air with the back of her hand.

"Oh, you want to play ball now?" Kurayami asked. She then formed a sphere of dark magic, "let's play ball!" she threw the sphere at Riku. He raised his Dark Shield just in time to block the attack, but the dark sphere detonated on impact, knocking him to the ground.

"You're out!" said Kurayami.

"Speak for yourself, bitch!" said Aiden. He aimed his Keyblade at the Diamon/Heartless hybrid and shot a bolt of Alchemic energy, intending to transmute the ground under Kurayami into mud, then solidify it again, trapping the creature.

But Kurayami shot a bolt of dark magic, negating Aiden's attack before it got near her.

"Impossible!" said a dumbfounded Aiden.

"Nope," said Kurayami, "just improbable." Before Aiden could react, the Diamon/Heartless ran over to him and punched him in the stomach, forcing him to the ground hard.

"Two down," said Kurayami as she eyed Sora and Kairi, "and two to go!"

"You still have us to deal with!" said Sailor Mars as she, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus took up fighting stances.

"Ah yes," said Kurayami, "so many enemies to destroy, whatever am I to do? Oh wait, kill! That's what!" She shot several dark magic spheres at the Sailor Senshi, all of whom dodged the attacks. Admittedly, Sailor Moon dodged them with far less grace than her fellow Senshi.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" shouted Sailor Moon as she landed hard on her rear end, "you could hurt someone!"

"That's the idea!" shouted Kurayami as she threw more spheres at Sailor Moon, whom kept dodging them with inches to spare.

"That's right!" exclaimed a viciously laughing Kurayami, "run! Run all you want! You'll still succumb to the darkness in the end!"

"Crescent Beam!" shouted Sailor Venus. Her attack took the Diamon/Heartless hybrid by surprise, hitting her between the eyes and knocking her to the ground.

"I did it!" shouted Sailor Venus, "I got her!"

"Awesome!" said Sailor Moon.

Kairi and Sora meanwhile were helping Riku and Aiden up, "I'm alright," Riku insisted, "just tired."

"I think I cracked a rib or two," said Aiden as he clutched at his side.

"That's easily taken care of," said Kairi as she prepared to use her healing magic. But then something terrible caught her eye, "oh you have got to be kidding me!"

An irate and nearly undamaged Kurayami was getting back up.

"No way!" said both Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

"You'll have to do better than that, little girl," said Kurayami as she glared at Sailor Venus.

"How about us!" shouted Sailor Mars, "Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. The twin attacks of fire and lightning shot towards Kurayami, whom dodged them like they were nothing.

"She's faster than she looks!" shouted Sailor Mercury as she torched the side of her tiara, causing a Heads Up Display visor to appear in front of her eyes. The visor was liked to her PDA-like computer, "Try to slow her down, I'll see if I can find her weakness!"

"I have no weakness!" shouted Kurayami as she prepared to throw a dark sphere at Sailor Mercury.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Kurayami's throwing arm was then ensnared by Sailor Venus' heart shaped rope.

"Nice lassoing, Sailor Venus!" said Sailor Jupiter, "Sailor Mars! Let's do it!"

"Right!" said Sailor Mars. They both shot their attacks again.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Kurayami was hit by both thunder and fire attacks, getting doubly burned. But the Diamon/Heartless hybrid shook off the attacks, "enough fooling around!" she then grabbed the heart rope and pulled Sailor Venus to the ground.

Kurayami then swung the rope around, forcing Sailor Venus to collide with Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, knocking them all to the ground.

"Girls!" shouted both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury.

Just then Kurayami appeared in front of Sailor Mercury, "wouldn't want you finding out anything you're not supposed to," said the Diamon/Heartless hybrid. She then backhanded Sailor Mercury, knocking her to the ground.

"And now it's down to you, princess," said Kurayami as she stalked towards a terrified Sailor Moon.

"You leave her alone!" shouted Kairi as she and Sora got between Kurayami and Sailor Moon. Riku and Aiden were able to stand up on their own, but they were still drained from their injuries to help.

"If you want to hurt Sailor Moon," said Sora, "You'll have to go through us first!"

"It will be my pleasure!" said a viciously grinning Kurayami. She aimed her hands at Sora and Kairi, the black pentagrams glowing with dark magic.

"Sora! Kairi!" shouted Sailor Moon, "look out!"

"Too late!" exclaimed Kurayami, "their heart crystals are mine!" she then shot twin beams of dark magic at Sora and Kairi, hitting them both in the chest. They shouted in unparallel agony, then fainted.

From both of them emerged a multi-pointed crystal that shined brightly. Kurayami then grabbed the crystals and placed them into a black purse that she summoned.

"Two heart crystals at once," said Kurayami, "not bad, not bad at all." she then glared at Sailor Moon, "and now for you, princess."

"Stay away from me!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she looked around, seeing that Riku and Aiden were still too hurt to fight, while the other Sailor Senshi were still pulling themselves together.

"It'll only hurt for a second, little girl," said Kurayami as she aimed her left hand at Sailor Moon, "but boy will it hurt." She advanced on Sailor Moon.

"I already know how much having your heart crystal taken hurts!" said Sailor Moon as she realized she was backing into a corner, "I don't want to feel that ever again!"

"Then you know what comes after," said Kurayami, "the sweet oblivion of the darkness."

"No!" shouted a terrified Sailor Moon, "I don't want to go into the darkness! Not again!"

"You don't have a choice!" snapped Kurayami, "all shall succumb to the darkness! And you'll be going there right now!"

Just then a rose with a razor-sharp stem shot out of nowhere and slashed Kurayami across the arm, causing her to flinch and jump back. "What the hell! Who did that?"

"I did!" shouted a strong, male voice. Standing on the roof of a nearby building was a young man wearing a black tuxedo, complete with a cape, top hat and white gloves. In one gloved hand was a black cane. His eyes were concealed behind a white mask, "The darkness will never triumph, for in everyone's hearts, there is a light that will never go out!"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" said a joyful Sailor Moon as the man in black, Tuxedo Kamen, jumped down and landed beside her.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I'm fine," said a very happy Sailor Moon, "I'll always be fine when you're around, Tuxedo Kamen-sama."

"Oh please," said a disgusted Kurayami, "cut that crap out! You're going to make me vomit!"

"Well maybe you wouldn't be sick if you had someone you cared about!" said Sailor Moon.

Just then Riku and Aiden were back in the fight, having remembered that they still had plenty of recovery items. They both downed High-potions and took up fighting positions next to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Friends of yours?" the masked man, Tuxedo Kamen, asked.

"Just met them today," said Sailor Moon.

"So this is your reincarnated prince," said Riku, "forgive me for not introducing myself, we've still got a monster to destroy."

"We're back for round 2, bitch!" Aiden shouted at Kurayami.

"As are we!" shouted Sailor Venus as she, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter took up fighting positions around the Diamon/Heartless hybrid.

"Well isn't this turning out to be a fun party," said Kurayami, "but the time for games is over, or is it?" She then moved faster than anyone could react, got behind Sailor Jupiter and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" shouted Sailor Jupiter as she tried to break free, but the creature's hold was too strong, "Don't mess with me, bitch! I'll rip you in half!"

Kurayami then grabbed Sailor Jupiter by the head, "how can you rip me in half if your neck is broken? Say goodbye, little girl!"

Just then someone came out of nowhere and kicked Kurayami in the back of the head, forcing the creature to let go of Sailor Jupiter. The someone turned out to be a 15 year old boy with spiky blond hair that was really messy. He wore a white shirt with black lines with an X shaped zipper and a red collar, as well as black and gray pants and black shoes with red laces. His most striking feature were his eyes, eyes the same color as Sora's.

"You really shouldn't try to hurt people like that," said the boy, "especially if the girl is someone really special, like a super hero."

"Who the hell are you, boy!" snapped Kurayami.

"Me?" the boy asked, "I'm nobody. Or rather, a Nobody that has a chance to be a somebody."

"Roxas!" said a dumbfounded Riku, "but…how…?"

Indeed it was Roxas, the Nobody created when Sora used the black Keyblade to unlock his heart and Kairi's heart back in the old Hollow Bastion. "I'll explain later, Riku," said Roxas, "but right now we've got work to do."

"Friend of yours?" Aiden asked Riku.

"Sort of," said Riku.

"You've signed your death warrant when you kicked me, boy!" snapped Kurayami. "I'm going to rip your heart out and eat it!"

"That's going to be really hard," said a soft, female voice, "since he and I don't have hearts, so to speak." At the other end of the lot stood a girl, about 15 years old, with shoulder length blond hair and wearing a white dress and sandals. Her most striking feature were her eyes, eyes the same shade as Kairi's.

"Naminé!" said an again dumbfounded Riku.

"Another friend?" a confused Aiden asked.

"You could say that," said Naminé, Kairi's Nobody, "we have a lot to talk about, but I'm needed elsewhere." she then hurried over to the unmoving Sora and Kairi and knelt down beside them.

"What happened to them?" Aiden asked, "they got hit by some kind of dark magic."

"I took their heart crystals!" Kurayami said triumphantly, "And I'll be taking yours next!"

"Not on my watch!" shouted Roxas as he summoned his two Keyblades. In one hand was the white and rainbow hued Oathkeeper, while the other hand held the all black Oblivion.

"Another time perhaps," said Kurayami, "I have my prizes!" she patted her purse, "until we meet again!" she then teleported out.

"What just happened here?" a confused Sailor Moon asked.

"We were nearly beaten today," said a depressed Sailor Mars, "that's what happened."

"Lucky that help showed up when it did," said Sailor Jupiter.

"But what about Sora and Kairi?" Aiden asked, "why won't they wake up?" He and Riku were next to their friends now, and were shocked that Sora and Kairi were completely comatose.

"There's nothing in there to wake them up," said Naminé, "this isn't like when someone loses their heart to the darkness and becomes a Heartless."

"She's right," said Riku, "it's like when Kairi lost her heart. They're alive, but their hearts are gone."

Just then Sora and Kairi both opened their eyes, both of which were heavily dilated and were without expression. They then began mumbling incoherent words.

"What are they saying?" Sailor Venus asked.

Aiden leaned close to Kairi to hear better, "I'm not sure, but something about newspaper taxies waiting to take her away."

"I definitely heard Sora say 'I am the Walrus.'" said Riku, "I had no idea he and Kairi were such fans of The Beatles."

"They won't be for much longer," said Sailor Mercury, "we have to find that creature and get the heart crystals back into Sora and Kairi. Otherwise…"

"How long do we have?" Roxas asked.

"We're not sure," said Sailor Mercury.

"We've always recovered a stolen heart crystal within an hour," said Tuxedo Kamen.

"A day," said Namine as she stood up, a grave look on her face, "Sora and Kairi will die in a day unless we recover their heart crystals."

**The end of chapter 4.**

Next chapter, as our heroes try to figure out what to do next, they learn more about a pair of star-crossed lovers. All the while other forces, both definitely dark and unknown, also plan their next moves. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Of the Past and Present

Last time, the newly created Kurayami, a hybrid of Diamon and Heartless origin, escaped from the lab of Professor Tomoe. The Witches Eugeal and Mimete, along with Nikolai, gave chase to recapture the creature. Kurayami found Sora, Usagi and their friends. Usagi and her friends transformed into the Sailor Senshi and the fight was on. The battle was one sided as Kurayami withstood everything our heroes threw at her.

With Riku and Aiden hurt, as well as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, Kurayami turned her evil eyes on Sailor Moon. Sora and Kairi tried to save their friend, but the creature blasted the two Keyblade Wielders with dark magic, taking their heart crystals. Sailor Moon was saved by her beloved Tuxedo Kamen, while everyone else recovered to continue the fight.

But then something completely unexpected happened. Roxas and Naminé showed up. Kurayami decided that she had had enough for now and teleported away. But our heroes troubles were just beginning. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: Of the Past and Present**

"A day," said Namine as she stood up, a grave look on her face, "Sora and Kairi will die in a day unless we recover their heart crystals."

"How can you be so sure?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm a witch," said Namine as she smiled, "a good one, but a witch none the less. My magic is mostly memory related, but I've also dabbled in the healing arts from time to time," her expression became serious again, "my magic tells me that Sora and Kairi are fine for the moment, but the longer they're separated from their heart crystals, the weaker their life forces become. By this time tomorrow, they'll be dead."

"No way!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, "we have to find that monster! She has their heart crystals! We've got to get them back!"

"We don't even know where to look for them," said Sailor Mars, "that creature, that Kurayami, she could be anywhere by now."

"But we can still find her," said Sailor Mercury, "my computer gathered a small but clear amount of data on her. Not enough to determine a weakness, but enough so that it can recognize her energy signature. I can create a tracking program that will home in on that signature."

"That's a good start," said Riku, "but I think we should move Sora and Kairi to someplace more comfortable."

"Right," said Aiden, "we can't just leave them here out in the open for the birds to peck on."

"My place is nearby," said Sailor Mars, "there's plenty of room for them there."

"Okay then," said Sailor Moon. With that she and the other Senshi powered down with a flash of their respective colors; white, blue, red, green and orange. When the light cleared, they were back to normal as Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako and Mina, in their normal clothing.

With a flash of rose petals, Tuxedo Kamen reverted back to his regular appearance as Mamoru Chiba. He had short dark hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black shirt under a green jacket and black pants.

"Are you sure you're alright, Usako?" he asked Usagi, using an obvious term of endearment.

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan," said Usagi, "just shook up a bit. I still can't believe how strong and scary that Diamon was."

"It was also a Heartless," said Aiden.

"Heartless?" Mamoru asked.

"We'll explain when we've gotten Sora and Kairi settled in," said Riku as he and Aiden picked up their friends, whom now were muttering Pink Floyd lyrics.

"And someone else has some explaining to do as well," said Riku as he eyed Roxas and Namine.

"What's there to explain?" Roxas asked, "we came out of Sora and Kairi went they got hit by that dark magic."

"When their heart crystals are returned," said Namine, "we'll return to them as well."

"Okay, I'm lost," said Mina, "what's this about those two," she pointed at Roxas and Namine, "being in those two?" she pointed at Sora and Kairi.

"I want to know that as well," said Mako.

"It's long story," said Riku, "a very long story."

As our heroes carried the oblivious Sora and Kairi out of the lot, little did they know that they were being watched by two young women with their own agenda. Both of them, publicly, were friends of Usagi and her friends, but in secret, they were neutral at best.

"Those four children from another world," said the first woman, tall with short blond hair cut like a boy's and with blue eyes, "they possess incredible power." She was wearing a boy's high school uniform; burgundy jacket with green checkered trousers. This is Haruka Tenoh, a tomboy with a love for fast vehicles and running, who also is gifted with a sense of precognition, able to sense trouble coming on the wind.

"But that creature was stronger," said the other woman. She had light green hair down past her shoulders and green eyes. She wore the girls version of the high school uniform. This is Michiru Kaioh, a girl with a love for swimming, art and the violin. She also has a sense for danger, able to feel the presence of evil on the waters.

"The enemy has changed their tactics," said Hakura, "they've clearly found an ally in the darkness."

"And if they succeed," said Michiru, "if that creature finds the talismans, then this world will fall to the silence and darkness together."

"Not if we find them first," said Hakura, "and we have to do what has to be done."

"What are you thinking right now?" Michiru asked, "that those kids from another world, that one of them may have a talisman?"

"Or that they have all of them," said Hakura, "We won't know for sure unless we get to see their heart crystals."

"But if they do have talismans in them," said Michiru, "then you know what will happen."

"Sacrifices have to be made," said Hakura, "even among heroes. We've tried to tell Sailor Moon that, but she and her friends just won't listen."

"Speaking of the inner Sailor Senshi," said Michiru, "I'm surprised you didn't try to see who they were when they powered down just now."

"Call it professional courtesy," said Hakura, "and you didn't look either."

"I was trying to sense where that creature went," said Michiru, "but it's like it completely vanished."

"I agree," said Hakura, "we won't be able to find it again until it attacks again. Nothing to do but wait." With that the two mysterious women went their own way down the streets of Tokyo.

Two minutes after Hakura and Michiry left, the white minivan screeched to a halt outside the lot. "She was here!" said Eugeal as she used the portable tracking device, "Kurayami was here." she checked the tracking device again, "what…no! I've lost the signal!"

"Maybe the machine is broken," said Mimete.

"The device is working," said Nikolai as he used his dark magic to sense for Kurayami, "it's the creature, she has completely vanished."

"What do we do now?" Mimete asked.

"We keep moving," said Eugeal, "no way can we let Kurayami lose. She could accidentally kill the people who have the talismans before taking their heart crystals. If that happens, then the talismans will be lost forever."

Just then the van's radio chirped. Eugeal grabbed the microphone, "Professor Tomoe."

"Eugeal," said Tomoe, "I've just gone over the data the computers recently received. Kurayami's performance in battle is unlike anything seen from a Diamon. She nearly defeated the Sailor Senshi and the Keyblade Wielders."

"Is that so?" Nikolai asked.

"She also took the heart crystals of two of the Keyblade Wielders," said Tomoe, "and would have taken the others, if she hadn't been interrupted."

"Two of the Keyblade Wielders have been disabled," said an astonished Nikolai, "which ones?"

"That is information I do not have," said Tomoe. "all the data says is that two heart crystals were extracted. I suppose further improvements to the data collecting software can be arranged."

"I hope one of them was Sora," said Nikolai, "and the other either Riku or Kairi."

"Just what are these brats to you?" Eugeal asked.

"Truth be told," said Nikolai, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting them yet. But I hate them nonetheless. They are the enemies of the darkness and my mistress. But most of all, they are responsible for the misfortune of my comrades."

"Really?" Mimete asked, "what happened?"

"One of my comrades died fighting the Keyblade Wielders," said Nikolai, "another is crippled, and three of my comrades are being punished for failing to destroy them, a fate I will share if I fail to destroy the meddling brats."

"Then let's make sure that your enemies are dead," said Eugeal, "and our enemies as well. Just as soon as we find that delinquent Diamon." With that the van speed off again, barely avoiding sideswiping several nearby cars.

"Remind me to never again get in a vehicle with you behind the wheel," said a nervous Nikolai as the van screeched around a blind corner. "I've seen reckless driving before, but what you're doing is suicide!"

"Flatter will get you nowhere," said Eugeal as she floored the accelerator again.

* * *

The home of Rei Hino was at the local Shinto shrine. "This is where you live?" Aiden asked as he, Riku, Roxas and Naminé admired the pleasant scenery of the tree lined stone path to the shrine and large house.

"It's my grandfather's property," said Rei, "and one day it will be mine. My grandpa and Yuichiro are out of town for a few days, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Who's Yuichiro?" Naminé asked.

"Her boyfriend," said a teasing Mina.

"We…haven't really dated," said a annoyed and embarrassed Rei, "we just like each other. But enough about me. Let's get Sora and Kairi settled."

She showed our heroes inside, everyone removing their shoes in the foyer. Rei directed Aiden and Riku to a large guest room that had two spare beds. Sora and Kairi, both now mumbling Deep Purple lyrics, were put to bed and tucked in.

"…smoke on the water…" said Sora, "…fire in the sky..."

"…hush, hush, I thought I heard her calling my name…" said Kairi.

"They'll be alright," said Naminé, "but there's no time to waste. We have to find that creature."

"I'm already working on the tracking program," said Ami as she worked at her pocket computer.

"There's nothing we can do but wait for now," said Riku.

"In the meantime," said Aiden, "we could all do with some answers," he looked at Roxas and Namine, "just who the hell are you guys anyway?"

"I'd like to know that to," said Usagi.

"As would I," said Mamoru.

"It's a long story," said Roxas, "and it'd be better if we all sat down, with some snacks."

"Snacks and a place to sit down, I have," said Rei.

"Great," said Roxas, "you wouldn't happen to have some Sea-Salt ice cream here?"

"What kind of ice cream?" Rei asked.

"Never mind," said Roxas. He then had a thought, "someone should stay and watch Sora and Kairi, just in case."

"I'll keep an eye on them," said Mako, "you can fill me in on the details later."

"We'll be right back, Sora, Kairi," said Riku, "hang tight."

A short time later found Riku, Aiden, Roxas, Namine, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei and Mina in one of the larger sitting rooms of Rei's house. Joining them was Luna the talking cat, whom has acted as advisor and guide for the Sailor Senshi. With her was Artemis, another talking cat who has been Mina's companion, as well as had a relationship with Luna in the past.

"Alright," said Riku, "here's how it is. When a person's heart is consumed by darkness, they become a Heartless. But sometimes, when that person possesses a strong will, part of that person stays alive, albeit without a heart. The part that still lives is called a Nobody."

He then showed everyone Sora's sketchbook, opened to the page that had a drawing of a Dusk-type Nobody.

"I've never seen anything like that," said Artemis.

"Neither have I," said Luna.

"Just how dangerous are Nobodies?" Mamoru asked.

"They're a lot stronger than Heartless," said Riku, "and a lot more intelligent, but they appear in fewer numbers than Heartless."

"But sometimes, a Nobody remembers who they were as a human," said Roxas, "and they retain some semblance of what they looked as a human."

"You do kinda look like Sora," said Mina.

"And you bare a resemblance to Kairi," said Ami to Naminé.

"Almost like sisters," said Rei.

"So you two are the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi," said Mamoru.

"Yes," said Roxas while Namine nodded.

"How'd that happen?" Usagi asked.

"That's what I want to know!" said a slightly exasperated Aiden.

"Remember when we told you about Kairi's heart being inside Sora's?" Riku asked, "Well, in order to free her heart, Sora used a black Keyblade to unlock her heart and his at the same time. Sora became a Heartless for a short time, but Kairi's feelings for him saved him from the darkness.

"But what we didn't know was that when the two hearts were unlocked, two Nobodies were created."

"Us," said Naminé, while Roxas nodded in agreement

"But if you came from Sora and Kairi," said Ami, "how did you appear here now?"

"We went back into Sora and Kairi," said Namine, "and that is a story to tell."

"I share Sora's ability to wield Keyblades," said Roxas, "as well as his strong will. But when I was created, I had no memory whatsoever. I was alone, with no idea of who I was or what I was supposed to do.

"But then I was found by other Nobodies. There were twelve who remembered their lives as humans, and they all desired to be human again. This was Organization XIII, and I was the 13th member.

"My power to use the Keyblade made me an indispensable asset to the Organization, for the leader, Xemnes, he had a plan; collect enough hearts from The Heartless, and use those hearts to create a door to Kingdom Hearts. Xemnes reasoned that in Kingdom Hearts, he would find the power to become human again, regardless to the cost to the rest of the universe.

"They needed me because a Keyblade is the best weapon to release hearts from the darkness and then gather those hearts. At first I went along with it because I had nothing else to do. For nearly a year I fought alongside other Organization members, especially with Axel, whom turned out to be my best friend. Every time we completed a mission to the various world, we'd sit atop the clock tower in Twilight Town and celebrate a job well done with some Sea Salt ice cream.

"For a while it was okay, but then I came to realize that what the Organization was doing was wrong. I rebelled and tried to escape, but something caused me to go back and try to stop the Organization, something that I really can't remember. I went back to fight my former comrades, but instead I ran into Riku."

"I had to fight Roxas," said Riku, "The Organization had tried to manipulate Sora into doing their bidding."

"They used me to make Sora forget his memories of his friends, his journey, and especially his memories of Kairi," said Naminé, "all so they could use Sora to free more Hearts to create Kingdom Hearts. But like Roxas, I came to realize that the Organization was evil. I rebelled and helped Sora get away from the Organization.

"But my magic had done its job; Sora had nearly forgotten everything. In order to heal his mind, and the minds of his friends, they had to sleep for a year."

"But I had Sora's memories locked inside of me," said Roxas, "and I was needed in order for him to wake up. And Riku had to do what had to be done in order for me to go with him to where Sora was."

"I didn't hurt you that much," said Riku.

"Please," said Roxas, "I kicked you ass so much, you had to give in to your inner darkness to take me out."

"Well, that's true," said Riku, "but that's beside the point. Anyway, we eventually got Sora's memories back into him."

"Meaning I had to give up myself," said Roxas, "and merge back with my Somebody. Sora woke up with his memories, and for me, well, let's just say that my summer vacation was over."

"One thing lead to another," said Naminé, "resulting with the defeat of Organization XIII, and me merging with my Somebody, Kairi."

"And we were together," said Roxas as he held Naminé's hand, "just as Sora and Kairi are together."

"Kairi and Sora don't know it," said Naminé, "but we've been there with them, helping them with their relationship and their powers."

"That explains Kairi's healing magic," said Riku, "and Sora being able to use Roxas' fighting style when he fought Sasuke that one time. And how he knows several other types of Heartless that he's never really seen before. I'm surprised that they didn't notice you until now."

"Maybe they just weren't listening right," said Naminé, "Roxas and I have been able to talk to each other, even when Sora and Kairi aren't together."

"So you were in Sora and Kairi all along," said Aiden to Roxas and Naminé, "and now that they 're without their heart crystals…"

"We came out," said Roxas, "I really don't know exactly how it happened, but here we are."

"But that still leaves us with the problem at hand," said Riku, "finding that creature and recovering Sora and Kairi's heart crystals."

"I should have the tracking program finished in a few minutes," said Ami. All the time Riku, Roxas and Naminé have been talking, she had been working on her pocket computer.

"Which leaves us with enough time to ask another question," said Naminé. She looked at Usagi and Mamoru, "having heard everything that Kairi heard, I was wondering about your story, especially about the part of you being lovers in a past life."

"Oh, that," said a slightly embarrassed Usagi, "umm…well, that's a really good question."

"It really is a story worth telling," said Mamoru, "We still don't remember much from our past lives, but as to how Usako and I meet in this life…"

"That I can tell," said Usagi, "it was the same day I also met Luna and became Sailor Moon for the first time, and the day I also met Tuxedo Kamen for the first time, though I didn't know he was Mamo-chan.

"As for Mamo-chan and I…well…that day I flunked a test at school. I knew that my mom would really lose it when I walked home with a 30% grade, so I baled up the test paper and threw it away."

"And it hit me on the head," said Mamoru, "I took it back to Usako and she got really upset.. All I was trying to do was tell her that she should try harder at school."

"But all I could think at the time was how annoying he was," said Usagi, "Mamo-chan and I kept running into each other after that, each time he would say something that really grinded my gears, all the while I was hopelessly falling in love with him, with him as Tuxedo Kamen that is."

"And I was falling in love with her," said Mamoru, "with her as Sailor Moon. You see, I have this sense that tells me whenever she is in trouble, both as Usagi and Sailor Moon, so I was always there to help in one way or another.

"We eventually found out each others secret identities, and then we found out that we were reincarnated; I as Prince Endymion of Earth, and Usako as Princess Serenity of the Moon."

"We've had some rough times since then," said Usagi, "and one time I almost thought we were finished," she smiled and held Mamoru's hand, "but we always pulled through."

"Now that is a love story," said Roxas.

"True," said Naminé, "and it'll get even better. I think I can help with your memories of your past lives."

"You can!" exclaimed an excited Usagi.

"I can try," said Naminé.

"That'd be more than I could hope for," said Mamoru.

"Hope can move mountains," said Naminé, "but I should warn you, this may not work the first time. I'm better at erasing and changing memories than restoring them, so bare with me for a bit." she sat in front of Usagi and Mamoru, borrowing Sora' s sketchpad, "Let's start with what you do remember and go from there." She opened the sketchpad to a fresh page and took up a pencil.

"I don't remember much," said Usagi as Namine drew and Mamoru sitting together, "just bits and pieces. I know that Ami-Chan, Rei-Chan, Mako-chan and Mina-chan were also there as my guardians, and I also remember a bit about my mother, Queen Serenity. I also know that I loved ice skating."

"Even though she's was a total klutz when she tried it for the first time in this life," teased Rei.

Usagi retaliated by sticking her tongue out at Rei, who also stuck her tongue out.

"Can we get back to work here?" Naminé asked as she paused in her drawing to better gage the light in the room, "the more you can tell me, the better."

"Oh, right," said Usagi, "well, I do know that I was curious about Earth, even though my mother said it was forbidden to go there. But I went to Earth to explore, and there I met Endymion…but I can't remember exactly how we met."

"Same with me," said Mamoru, "I know that I met Serenity, and that for the short time we were together we were happy, but nearly everything of that time is a blank."

"That's okay," said Naminé, "we can start from there. Now, just relax and let me to all the work," she put down her pencil, having finished a very good sketch of Usagi and Mamoru. Naminé then placed her hands on the sides of their heads and she closed her eyes. Riku and Aiden could sense a powerful magic being used, a power that came from Naminé and was focused through the sketch

After several minutes Naminé opened her eyes and lowered her arms, "there. Can you remember anything? But don't be disappointed if you can't. I did say that it probably wouldn't work the first time."

"Umm, okay," said Usagi as she closed her eyes in concentration, "err…wait! I…," she opened her eyes, "no, that's not it. I…oh, no, nothing."

"I can't remember anything new either," said Mamoru.

"We can try again," said Naminé, "and as many times as necessary. I want to help you to be happy, and I feel that your memories of your past lives will do just that."

Just then Mako came running into the room, "you have to come and see! It's not good!"

"What happened!" Naminé asked as everyone followed Mako back to the room where Sora and Kairi still lay unmoving.

"That's what's happening!" said Mako as she pointed at Sora's face, where several scars had appeared, "those weren't there when we met today, I swear it!"

"Those definitely weren't there before," said Aiden as he and Riku got a closer look at Sora's face, "but they don't look fresh. Some of them look kinda old."

"Like from over a year ago," said Riku in a grave tone. He then pulled the covers down and looked at Sora's arms, revealing more scars, some of them going back several months."

"Look!" said Mina, "Kairi has scars too!"

True enough, Kairi also had scars on her face and arms, not as many as Sora had, but they were there.

"Everyone turn your backs!" Ami insisted, "except for Naminé."

"What's this about?" Aiden asked as he, Riku, Usagi, Mamoru and everyone else turned around.

"I think they're giving Sora and Kairi some privacy," said Rei.

A few minutes later, Ami told everyone they could turn around again, "We just examined the rest of Sora and Kairi," she looked grave, "it isn't good."

"They're covered in scars from head to toe," said Naminé, "Sora has more than Kairi, a lot more."

"But where did they come from?" Mako asked.

"I think I know," said Riku in a grave tone, "and you're not going to like what I'm thinking."

"I don't like it already," said Aiden, "but tell it anyway."

"I think it has something to do with the loss of their heart crystals," said Riku, "and the scars, they're every wound they've received from battling The Heartless and Nobodies."

"Well if they're just old wounds coming back," said Mina, "then let's just heal them again."

"You keep away from them!" said an irate Rei, "we've all had enough of Nurse Mina."

"More than enough," said Mako.

"A while back we all got sick from a disease being spread by one of our enemies," said Ami to Riku and Aiden, "Mina-chan was the only one still on her feet."

"Mina-chan tried to help us," said Mako, "but you know what they say about the cure being worse than the sickness."

"I wasn't that bad," said Mina in a slightly sheepish tone.

"You dumped boiling hot porridge on my head!" shouted Rei, "after nearly poisoning me!"

"She came close to completely wrecking my room when she came over to help," said Mako.

"Same with my room," said Ami.

"I don't even want to remember what she did with me," said Usagi.

"I said I was sorry, I was only trying to help," said Mina, "then and now."

"Well I appreciate your efforts," said a smiling Riku, earning a blush and shy smile from Mina, "but we got this covered," he pulled out a Mega Potion, "bottoms up, Sora."

"I'll take Kairi," said Aiden as he pulled out a Mega Potion as well.

Sora and Kairi were muttering Pink Floyd lyrics again, "all in all it was just bricks in the wall," said Sora.

"No matter how hard he tried, he could not break free," said Kairi, "and the worms ate into his brain."

Riku and Aiden then made Sora and Kairi drink the Mega Potions, but instead of instantly healing their wounds, a few more scars appeared on their bodies, while the ones already there looked a little worse.

"That should have worked," said Riku, "try another one."

He and Aiden then made Sora and Kairi drink another round of Mega Potions, but the same negative results happened.

"I don't understand," said Aiden, "they should be fully healed by now."

"Let me try something," said Roxas as he summoned Oathkeeper, "I learned a lot from my fellow Nobodies, especially the ways of magic." He then cast Heal on Sora, but it didn't work.

"This is getting really serious," said Naminé, "not only is their life energy fading, but their old wounds are returning as a side effect." She then closed her eyes again and used her magic to scan both Riku and Kairi.

She opened her eyes, a look of desperation on her face, "we have less time than I thought. We have hours before the point of no return."

"I thought you said we had a day before their life energies would run out," said Mina.

"I didn't know this would happen," said Naminé, "their wounds are killing them quicker than the life energy drain," she looked at Sora and Kairi, "Kairi's wounds aren't as bad, but Sora has been fighting the darkness longer than she has. His wounds are killing him quicker than hers are."

"How long?" Mamoru asked gravely.

"Four or five hours at the most," said Naminé, "that's how much time Sora has left."

"Well, that's just peachy," said a shocked Aiden.

**The end of chapter 5.**

Things are getting serious in the next chapter as our heroes begin tracking down the fiend who has stolen the hearts of their friends. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Against the Clock

Last time we learned that Sora and Kairi will be dead in less than a day, unless Riku, Aiden, Usagi and her friends, find Kurayami and return the stolen heart crystals. Our heroes listened to Roxas and Naminé as they told their story to Aiden, Usagi and her friends. As Ami worked on a means of finding the fiend, we learned more about the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru. Naminé offered to try and restore the memories of the couple's previous life. But then things took a turn for the worst as all of the wounds Sora and Kairi sustained in their struggles against the darkness came back. Now they have less time than before, especially Sora. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: Against the Clock**

"I thought you said we had a day before their life energies would run out," said Mina.

"I didn't know this would happen," said Naminé, "their wounds are killing them quicker than the life energy drain," she looked at Sora and Kairi, "Kairi's wounds aren't as bad, but Sora has been fighting the darkness longer than she has. His wounds are killing him quicker than hers are."

"How long?" Mamoru asked gravely.

"Four or five hours at the most," said Naminé, "that's how much time Sora has left."

"Well, that's just peachy," said a shocked Aiden.

"There has to be something we can do to help them," said Mako, "something to keep them alive."

"There is," said Naminé, "my magic, while it can't completely heal their wounds, it can slow down their bodies deterioration, while at the same time boost their life energies somewhat. But I won't be able to keep them going for long. I could maybe give them another hour, an hour and a half at the most."

"So we'll have at the most six and a half hours to find Kurayami and get back the heart crystals," said Riku.

"But how are we going to find her?" Usagi asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" an annoyed Rei asked, "Ami-chan has been making a tracking program that'll find that monster! God! You really are a dumpling-head!"

"Don't call me that," muttered Usagi, "only Mamo-chan can call me that."

"How much longer until your program is ready?" Riku asked Ami.

"Another minute or so," said Ami as she still worked on her pocket computer, "I already have the entire city layout installed, and soon I can lock in on the energy signature of the creature. If Kurayami is anywhere within 100 miles of Tokyo, we will find it."

"There's another problem," said Artemis.

"You told us how badly the battle went," said Luna, "even if you do find it, how will you get the heart crystals back?"

"Oh," said a dumbfounded Usagi, "I really haven't thought of that."

"That abomination wiped the floor with us," said Aiden, "and that was with Sora and Kairi fighting at full strength. How are we supposed to beat that thing without them?"

"And let's not forget that it can take our heart crystals as well," said Mako, "something I'd really don't want to happen."

"Neither do I," said Rei, "once was enough."

"I really don't want to go into the dark again," said Usagi, "Not that I'm afraid…I…okay, I am afraid of the dark, but that doesn't mean I don't want to fight."

"Like you really could help," said Roxas.

"What's that you said?" an irate Usagi asked, "are you calling me useless?"

"Well, I…it's just that," said a slightly nervous Roxas, "well, from what I saw through Sora's eyes, you really weren't all that much help earlier. I mean, you really freaked out when those Heartless went after you."

"They surprised me," said Usagi, "that's all. It won't happen again."

"And she'll have us to help," said Mina.

"We're all stronger together," said Ami.

"Individually we're formidable," said Mako.

"But together we're unstoppable," said Rei.

"That's right," said Usagi, "and we'll have Mamo-chan with us the while time, right?"

"Absolutely," said Mamoru, "no way am I letting you, Usako, or the others face that monstrosity without me."

"And you'll have me," said Roxas, "I didn't get a chance to kick that monster's tail, I owe it a good trashing."

"We'll definitely be ready for it this time," said Riku, while Aiden nodded in agreement.

"We have a few surprises for that Kurayami bitch," said Aiden.

Just then Ami's computer beeped, "it's working! I'm detecting the creature; it's in a warehouse. If we hurry we can be there in less than an hour."

"Then let's go already!" said Usagi.

"What about Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked, "Are you sure they'll be alright without us? I'd never forgive myself if anything were to happen to them."

"They're safe for the moment," said Naminé, "I'm already boosting their life energy."

"We'll stay and help you, Naminé," said Luna.

"We may not look like it," said Artemis, "but Luna and I have our own magic. How else could we have survived for a thousand years?"

"You both are a thousand years old?" Aiden asked.

"We were both in the Moon Kingdom," said Luna.

"Well you both look good for 1,000 year-old cats," said Riku.

"They do look good," said Naminé.

"And you look even better," said Roxas.

"Likewise," said Naminé. They then embraced and kissed, "just don't do anything reckless. I'm finally able to touch you in the flesh, and I'd hate for this to be the last time."

"Nothing could keep me away from you," said Roxas. They then kissed again.

"Ahem!" said a slightly annoyed Rei, "celebrate later, we have a deadline you know."

"She has boy issues," Ami whispered to Riku.

"I figured as much," said Riku. He then looked at his unmoving friends, "just hold on, Sora, Riku, we'll be back soon."

"Don't give up," said Aiden to Sora and Kairi, "we've come too far for this to be the end."

Sora and Kairi responded by muttering Bob Dylan lyrics, then switched to Eric Clapton.

"I honestly didn't know they were such fans of classic rock," said Riku.

"We can ask them when they're awake," said Aiden.

"I believe I may have a theory," said Ami as everyone, minus Naminé, Luna and Artemis, left the room and headed outside, "I noticed that both Sora and Kairi have one metal filling in the exact same back tooth."

"Oh," said an astonished Riku as his hand touched his lower left jaw, "I completely forgot about that, I have the same filling in the same tooth as well."

"You're kidding!" said Usagi.

"How'd that happen?" Rei asked.

"Halloween, about five, no, six years ago," said Riku, "we all got so much candy that night. Of course, being kids, we ate a lot of it before we went to bed, or tried to go to bed. We were up all night, wired like maniacs from all the sugar and chocolate. Since then I've never had anything with sugar or chocolate in it after 8 o'clock."

"Actually," said Ami, "it's the caffeine in chocolate, more than the sugar, that can keep you up at night."

"I guess that's true," said Riku, "Anyway, we all still had a tone of candy from that Halloween, it took us a week to finish it all. By some twist of fate, we all got cavities in the same tooth. Our dentist said that we were lucky, for we would be the last to get metal fillings in his office. He'd be doing porcelain fillings from then on.

"Lucky us, I'll tell you this. Metal fillings hurt, even when you've been doped up on gas and Novocain."

Riku then looked at Ami, "what, are you suggesting that Sora and Kairi are picking up a radio signal in their fillings?"

"It's quite possible," said Ami, "there is a local radio station that plays western classic rock and roll, and it's possible that our unconscious friends are picking up the signal."

"I thought that sort of thing was just an urban legend," said Mako.

"Truth is stranger than fiction," said Mamoru.

"If that's true," said Riku, "why can't I pick up a radio station? I have the same filling as Sora and Kairi."

"It probably has something to do with them being unconscious," said Mako.

"Their subconscious minds are receiving the signal," said Ami, "that is the theory I'm sticking to."

"Well ask them what was going on in their heads when they wake up," said Aiden, "and we will get to ask them."

"Darn right," said Riku.

* * *

Unknown to our heroes, the opposition had found Kurayami first, or rather, her general position in the city.

"Are you sure that thing is working?" Mimete asked as Eugeal drove them through a warehouse district.

"I told you already that there's nothing wrong with the tracking device," said an annoyed Eugeal, "Kurayami is somewhere in these warehouses. We just need to get closer in order to figure out which one exactly."

"I believe we have been shown the way after all," said Nikolai

The car then stopped next to a warehouse that pulsated with a dark purple glow.

"She's in there," said Eugeal as she parked the car and everyone got out, the tracking device in her hands She looked at the darkly pulsating warehouse, "someone has been busy."

"Umm…" said a nervous Mimete, "do we have to go in there?"

"What's the matter," said Eugeal in a teasing tone, "afraid of the dark?"

"I…what? No!" said an irate Mimete, "I'm not afraid of the dark! It's Kurayami, she's the one who should be afraid of me when I get my hands on her!" With that she stomped to the warehouse door and went inside.

"I believe she has taken the concept of being the mother of the monster to her head," said Nikolai as he and Eugeal followed Mimete inside.

"She's just that way," said Eugeal.

Inside the warehouse was a living nightmare. The normally large empty space used to store goods had been twisted into a three dimensional labyrinth, like that of an M. C. Esher drawing, but made of solidified darkness.

Hundreds of Neo Shadows crawled across the mind-boggling maze, as well as a few Darkballs and Invisibles hovering here and there.

"She has been busy," said an impressed Nikolai, "to do all of this in such a short time. Truly this is a fantastic creature we are dealing with."

"I'm more concerned about us," said Eugeal, "we'll be hopelessly lost in seconds if we try to find Kurayami in this."

"Looks like she wants us to find her," said Mimete. A Neo Shadow was standing in front of them, but it didn't attack. Rather, it beckoned them forward, as if it wanted them to follow it.

"What should we do?" Eugeal asked, "follow?"

"We may not have a choice if we ever wish to find Kurayami," said Nikolai. The three of them followed the Neo Shadow through the twists, turns, staircases and tunnels of the labyrinth. All the while Nikolai was leaving a trail of magic behind so they could find their way back out.

They eventually reached the 'center' of the maze where Kurayami sat on a reclining chair, holding the two heart crystals she took from Sora and Kairi.

"There you are!" Mimete said in a matronly manner, "do you realize how worried we've been?"

"I had no idea you cared," said Kurayami in a mocking manner, "I hate to think you went through so much trouble just to find me."

"You're the one in trouble!" snapped Eugeal.

"The second we get you home, you're grounded, young lady!" said Mimete.

"As if you could do anything to hurt me," said Kurayami as she stood up, returning the stolen heart crystals to her purse.

"Just where did you get those anyway?" Eugeal asked, "We haven't selected any target humans."

"I chose my own targets now," said Kurayami, "and I took them from two Keyblade wielders."

"Is this true?" an astonished Nikolai asked, even though he, Mimete and Eugeal had heard what Tomoe said about the battle, to hear it from Kurayami was no less amazing.

"They weren't as weak as I first thought them to be," said Kurayami, "but they were helpless before my power. And the other two Keyblade Wielders, they to shall soon taste my power and despair."

She glared at Nikolai, "you and your mistress are worried over nothing. Those Keyblade Wielders couldn't destroy me, and neither can you."

"But we have no desire to harm you," said Nikolai in a placating manner, "only to work with you."

"Work with me?" Kurayami asked in a disbelieving tone, "not to long ago you all wished to exploit me for your selfish desires. Now that you've realized that I'm far more than you can handle, you wish for my willing cooperation instead of submission."

"We can work something out," said Eugeal, "but first, if it's okay, can I look at those heart crystals?"

"They're not the ones you're looking for," said Kurayami, "I know about the talismans you Death Busters are looking for. Sorry to disappoint you, but they're not in the ones I took."

"Then can I see them?" Nikolai asked, "perhaps I can find a use for them."

"I already have," said Kurayami, "I will use them, and a lot more like them, to open my own door to Kingdom Hearts and create my own dark empire."

"You're going to do what!" Nikolai exclaimed, "no! That will never happen! Only Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, has the right to claim Kingdom Hearts for her own!"

"Let her try," said Kurayami, "I look forward to the look of despair on your precious Maleficent when I get to Kingdom Hearts first!"

"Well, aren't you the ambitious one," said Eugeal.

"The darkness and the silence flow through me like a wild river," said Kurayami, "their thirst for power drives me to greatness. I will cover this world and all other worlds in their everlasting embraces," she then glared at Nikolai, Eugeal and Mimete, "and you three are boring me now." With a wave of her clawed hand, the three Villains vanished.

They reappeared inside Tomoe's lab, "I take it that it didn't go well," said the mad scientist.

"That's the understatement of the eon," said Nikolai.

"You want us to go after Kurayami again?" Eugeal asked

"No," said Tomoe, "I've decided to let her run her own course."

"Say what!" exclaimed Mimete, "you're going to let that misbehaving brat take over the universe before us!"

Tomoe then looked at Mimete, as if daring her to say something else exuberantly.

"I'm sorry, Professor Tomoe," said Mimete as she bowed apologetically, "I shouldn't have talked that way."

"It's quite alright," said Tomoe, "and let me reassure you that we won't let Kurayami have her way, not for long."

"It sounds like you have had a contingency plan all along," said Nikolai.

"Of course I have had one," said Tomoe as he straightened his glasses, "since I began creating Diamons, I always knew that eventually one would rebel and seek her own ambitions. I anticipated that an out of control Diamon would be a danger to The Death Busters as well as the world.

"With that in mind, I began infusing a safety protocol in all Diamon Seeds. Should they get out of hand, it is within my power to destroy them from a distance. I say let Kurayami have her fun, for now. I say let her collect as many pure heart crystals as she wishes. Who knows, maybe she may find the talismans.

"But we will have the final word in this manner, or should I say, I have it. I have the ultimate hold over Kurayami. I have the power to destroy her at a moments whim."

"Then destroy her now," said Nikolai in an insisting tone, "now, before she does something that cannot be undone by any of us."

"Why so hasty?" Tomoe asked. He then handed Nikolai a 3-ring binder full of computer printouts, "while you and my Witchly friends were chasing down the prodigal creature, I had been processing the data collected from her battle with our enemies.

"Look at it, Nikolai Shadowstalker, look at the data and tell me that you are not intrigued at just how much this fusion of darkness and silence can do. Look at it and tell me you are not seeing the work of the ultimate living weapon."

"I'll look at it," said Nikolai as he took the binder and opened it to the first page of printed data, "but everything I see, I'll have to show to Maleficent later for her assessment."

"Of course," said Tomoe, "that is your copy to keep, and you are free to show it to your mistress if you wish."

"So what do we do now, Professor Tomoe?" Eugeal asked.

"We ought to make another Diamon," said Mimete, "just in case Kurayami decides to come after us."

"You really think a normal Diamon can stop that thing?" Eugeal asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can assure you that we are quite safe from Kurayami," said Tomoe, "remember, I can destroy her any time I wish."

"As long as you remember that wishes don't always come true," said Nikolai as he read the data.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Ami-chan?" a nervous Usagi asked as she, Ami, Rei, Mako, Mina, Mamoru, Riku, Aiden and Roxas, stood outside the purple glowing warehouse. They reached the area in less than 45 minutes and found the right warehouse soon after.

"I'm afraid this is it, Usagi-chan," said Ami, "I know, this place gives me the willies to."

"This whole building is saturated with dark magic," said Rei, the evil energy her ESP sensed was giving her goose bumps.

"And I thought Halloween Town was creepy," said Roxas.

"I've been in worse places," said Riku.

"Same here," said Aiden. They both shuddered at the memory of their experience below decks of The Death Stalker. Riku especially shuddered since it was in the brig of that hated pirate ship where the Hakonian, Rakel Mindblighter, tried to destroy his mind with The Evil Eye.

"It is creepy," said Mako, "but we have to in there."

"That creature," said Mina, "Kurayami, she has our friends heart crystals."

"We can't wait," said Roxas, "Sora and Kairi are running out of time."

"We know," said Usagi, "so, who's going in first?"

"Don't look at me!" said Mina.

"I wouldn't go in first for 50,000,000 yen!" said Mako.

"I wouldn't go in first for a billion yen!" said Ami.

"You couldn't pay me enough to get me to go in first!" said Usagi.

"You girls are such wimps!" said an irate Rei.

"Well you go in first!" said Mina.

"No way!" said Rei.

"I'll go first!" said Aiden, "I don't want to, but somebody has to do it."

"You have my utmost confidence," said Mina, while Usagi, Ami, Rei and Mako nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Aiden. He then sighed to himself, "girls."

"No offense, Aiden," said Roxas, "but I'll go in first. I've had a lot more experience with Heartless than you have."

"Oh really," said Aiden in a disbelieving tone, "and what was this experience?"

"How about nearly a year of vanquishing Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"We'll talk later once Sora and Kairi are out of danger," said Riku, "I'll go first, end of discussion!"

"I second it," said Rei.

"We'll be right behind you," said Usagi. Yet she looked again at the darkly glowing warehouse, "umm…"

"I'll be with you the whole time, Usako," said Mamoru.

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" said Usagi as she clung to his arm adoringly, "I'll never be afraid with you around."

"Makes you wish we had someone to hold onto," said Mako.

"Yeah," said Mina, while Rei nodded in agreement. The thee of them then eyed Riku, Aiden and Roxas.

"What are you up to?" Ami asked.

As if in answer, Rei grabbed Riku's arm, while Mina grabbed Aiden and Mako grabbed Roxas.

"Umm…" said Roxas, "I don't think Naminé will approve of this."

"What Naminé-chan doesn't know can't hurt her," said Mako as she held onto Roxas' hand tighter.

Back at Rei's house, Naminé suddenly sneezed, startling Luna and Artemis.

"Are you alright, Naminé?" Luna asked.

"I have a suspicion that someone I know is being naughty," said Naminé in an annoyed tone, "and that someone and I are going to have a little talk later."

"This isn't how I expected to find a girlfriend," said a slightly embarrassed Aiden as Mina continued to hold onto him.

"Nor me," said Riku as Rei continued to hold his arm. He then saw that Ami was standing alone. He held out his empty hand, "you can hold my hand if you wish, assuming Rei is willing to share me."

"I'm willing," said Rei as she winked at her friend, "come on, Ami-chan, there's plenty of room on this hunk for both of us."

"I'm alright," said Ami in a confidently reassuring manner.

"You sure?" Riku asked, "I really don't mind."

"Same can't be said for the rest of us," said Roxas as he tried to, gently, force Mako to release his arm, but she refused to let go.

"This is how you do it, my friend," said Aiden. He then looked at Mina, "would you mind freeing my arm for a second? There's something I need to do."

Puzzled, Mina released Aiden's arm. He then pressed his wrists in his special manner, "alright, let's do this!" He then held his arm out, which Mina quickly latched onto again.

"Why do you do that?" Roxas asked as everyone headed for the door to the warehouse, "I've seen you do that thing you do, through Sora's eyes, and we both want to know why?"

"I've also wondered why you do that with your wrists," said Riku, "and say those words."

"It gives me confidence," said Aiden as they reached the door and went inside.

Yet as they went inside, they had no idea that Hakura and Micihru were just around the corner, "the winds are whispering," said Hakura, "this is the place to be."

"The fates of more than one world hang in the balance," said Michiru, "the next few hours will be life or death for so many."

"All we can do is wait for the right time to move," said Hakura, "and hope those kids from another world are willing to do what has to be done."

* * *

They were all shocked and awestruck as the three dimensional labyrinth of darkness inside the warehouse.

"That creature did all of this," said Ami as she scanned the area with her pocket computer, "we'll have to be very careful, or we could end up lost in this maze forever."

"I really don't want to be lost forever," said a very nervous Usagi.

Just then the door to the outside slammed shut, startling everyone, especially Ami as she then clutched at Riku's empty arm.

Suddenly a cruel laughter filled the air, "the fools have found me, and here I thought I would have to go looking for you again."

"Kurayami!" said Riku through gritted teeth.

"Where are you, you bitch?" snapped Aiden, "give back our friends heart crystals!"

"You want the heart crystals?" Kurayami asked, her disembodied voice echoing throughout the labyrinth, "come find me and we'll talk," she laughed again.

"We'll see who get's the last laugh!" said Rei, her courage returning as she let go of Riku, while Mako released Roxas, Mina released Aiden, and Ami released Riku as well.

"We're not leaving without getting back those heart crystals!" said Usagi as she, albeit reluctantly, released Mamoru's hand.

She and her friends then stood together.

"Moon Cosmic Power…!"

"Mercury Star Power…!"

"Mars Star Power…!"

"Jupiter Star Power…!"

"Venus Star Power…!"

"…MAKE UP!"

With a flash of colors, Usagi and her friends had transformed into the Sailor Senshi. At the same time, Mamoru took out a rose and with a sudden flash of red peddles, became Tuxedo Kamen.

"All my foes are in one place," said the disembodied voice of Kurayami, "try as you will, it will make no difference; your heart crystals will all belong to me!"

"No way in hell!" shouted Aiden as he, Riku and Roxas summoned their Keyblades, "you're gonna pay for what you did to Sora and Kairi!"

"Put it on my tab," said Kurayami.

"Enough talk!" said Roxas, "come out and fight already!"

"Oh we'll fight alright," said Kurayami, "but not before I've had some fun first."

"What kind of fun?" Sailor Venus asked cautiously.

"Anything a baddie thinks is fun can't be good," said Sailor Jupiter.

Just then Sailor Mars, Riku, Aiden and Roxas all sensed something bad was about to happen.

"Look out!" they all warned, but it was too late to stop a black mist from surrounding and blinding all our heroes…

**The end of chapter 6.**

Next chapter our heroes are forced to play the sick games of Kurayami. Time is running out for Sora and Kairi. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Labrynth

Last time we found out that Sora and Kairi have mere hours before their wounds end up killing them. Ami finished her tracking program that found out where Kurayami was. Our heroes left the comatose Sora and Kairi under the care of Naminé, Luna and Artemis.

But the baddies found Kurayami first. Nikolai, Eugeal and Mimete tried to reason with the Diamon/Heartless hybrid, but Kurayami revealed her intentions of ruling the universe herself. Back in Tomoe's lab, the mad scientist stated that he was content to allow events to play out, while revealing that he had his own hidden ace to play should things get carried too far out of control.

Our heroes found Kurayami's hideout and entered the dark labyrinth, only to realize that they had been lured into a trap. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: The Dark Labyrinth**

Just then Sailor Mars, Riku, Aiden and Roxas all sensed something bad was about to happen.

"Look out!" they all warned, but it was too late to stop a black mist from surrounding and blinding all our heroes.

They all experienced a sensation of disorientation and dizziness. Their blindness was combined with a lack of a sense of direction, like being in freefall and not knowing which way was up. But then their sense of balance was restored and they all found themselves on solid ground again.

Slowly but surely, sight returned to Riku's eyes. He looked around and realized he was in a different part of the labyrinth. With him was Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. They all looked around in confusion at their new surroundings.

"What happened?" Sailor Mars asked. She closed her eyes and extended her senses, trying to use her ESP to find the others.

"That mist must have been a teleportation spell of some sort," said Sailor Mercury as she scanned the area with her computer. "I can't detect where the others are

"Divide and conquer," said Riku, "Kurayami thinks to weaken us by separating us."

"Well I don't think she did a good job of that," said Sailor Mars, "if she really wanted us separated, she would have made sure we were all completely alone. I can sense the others. I don't know where they are, but they're still here, somewhere."

"I agree," said Riku, "there's more to this than we can see. This maze has got to be one big, multi-layered trap."

"Well I'm not detecting anything that would reveal that this is a more complex trap," said Sailor Mercury as she finished scanning with her computer, "as far as I can tell, this is just one big maze. But that doesn't mean that Kurayami can't use her powers to create traps wherever she wants."

"Maybe the whole place is a trap," said Sailor Mars.

"Nothing would surprise me at this time," said Riku as he summoned his Keyblade, "all we can do is find the others."

Just then several Neo Shadows appeared in front of them.

"Did you ever get the feeling that someone doesn't like you?" Sailor Mars asked as she aimed at one of the attacking Heartless, "Burning Mandala!"

"I've been getting that for a while," said Riku. He then jumped ahead and took out the Neo Shadows, then ran forward to another group of Heartless ahead, with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars right behind him.

* * *

"I'm really starting to dislike these things!" said Aiden as he destroyed one Neo Shadow after another, with Sailor Venus following him. She used her heart-chain to trip one Neo Shadow, then trapped another which Aiden destroyed with his Keyblade.

"How long have you been fighting Heartless?" Sailor Venus asked after destroying this group of Heartless. They started running through the maze again, keeping their eyes open for the others.

"Not long really," said Aiden as they stopped to catch their breath. The area was free of Heartless for the moment, so the two of them could rest, "it's been…" he thought about it for a second, "good gods! It's been only a few days since…"

"Since what?" Sailor Venus asked, but the she regretted asking, for she could tell that Aiden was remembering something very painful.

"Since my parents were murdered by The Heartless," said Aiden in a neutral tone.

"Oh," said Sailor Venus, "I…I didn't know. I mean, you, Riku, Kairi and Sora said that your home town was destroyed and a lot of people you knew were turned into Heartless, but…" she blushed, "I'm so sorry I made you remember this."

"No, it's alright," said Aiden, "it helps me if I talk about it to someone. I guess this is as good a time as any. Nearly everyone in my town was turned into a Heartless, but my parents were among the few that were killed outright.

"Only myself and my two best friends survived. I probably would have committed suicide out of guilt, if Kayle and Travis weren't there to help me keep a grip on reality. But the three of us were alone, completely isolated from the rest of our world. All the phone lines were cut during the attack and none of us knew how to use a wireless to call for help.

"I'd still be pretty messed up in the head, if Sora and the others hadn't showed up out of nowhere," he then laughed, "you know, the first thing I did when I met Sora, Riku and Kairi, was try to kill them, I was that messed up in my head."

"You're joking!" said Sailor Venus.

"I wish I was joking," said Aiden, "I admit I was more than a little disturbed at the time, but my friends, both old and new, they helped me get through my own personal hell."

Just then another group of Neo Shadows attacked. Sailor Venus ensnared them with her Love-chain, allowing Aiden to easily destroy them. But then a Large Body appeared on a level of the three dimensional maze above them. It jumped from its position, intending to land on Aiden and Sailor Venus.

Aiden pulled Sailor Venus out of the way, then transmuted the path of the maze they were just standing on, creating a large hole that the Large Body fell into and got stuck in. Aiden then destroyed the offending Heartless and transmuted the path back to normal.

"That sure is amazing," said Sailor Venus.

"It's a simple Transmutation," said Aiden as they continued on the path, "any alchemist worth his salt can do it."

"But you're no mere alchemist," said Sailor Venus in an insisting tone, "are you."

"You're right," said Aiden, "I'm different, in more ways that one. My friends and I, we were naturally adept at Alchemy enough that if we caught the attention of the authorities of our nation, they would have drafted us, by force if necessary, into becoming State Alchemists."

"And that's bad?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Depends on how you look at it," said Aiden, "on one hand, a State Alchemist is funded by the government and has a high level of authority and the freedom to pursue Alchemy as they wish, within reason. Though there have been rumors that some State Alchemists use their authority to practice unwholesome ideals and unethical experiments. But like I said, those are only rumors that have never been publicly confirmed, yet I believe them somewhat.

"Oh the other hand, a State Alchemist has to obey orders from both the government and the military, and sometimes those orders involve doing things one would later regret. There were rumors that the government would purposely start a war with a neighboring country, just to expand the territory of The State. The military would then send in State Alchemists to wreck so much havoc that the 'enemy' would give up.

"My friend Travis believed these rumors and so much more. He believed them so much that he grew to hate all State Alchemists with a vengeance. He'd still be hating them, if we hadn't been saved by four State Alchemists, well, three actually, and one of them happened to be an unofficial national hero.

"Eventually Travis grew to tolerate State Alchemists as a necessary evil. But what really surprised me was that he and Kaylee both decided to become State Alchemists after I left our world to join with Sora and the others."

"And now you're here," said Sailor Venus.

"Yep," said Aiden, "here I am, with a Keyblade, and all sorts of Alchemic knowledge in my head, as well as the memory of a new set of Princesses of Heart, but I won't remember the faces of all of them until I meet them one at a time, wherever they are.

"I recognized Usagi and one other, but there's still five more, and there are those who would destroy entire worlds to get that information."

"Well you don't have to worry about Usagi-chan," said Sailor Venus, "the other Senshi and I are prepared to die for her in necessary. We already did come to think of it, but we all came back to life, and if necessary, we can come back again."

"If anyone can defy death," said Aiden as he looked at Sailor Venus, "it's you Sailor Senshi. And let's not forget that Usagi has Mamoru."

"Now there's someone who would fight his way through hell and back for her," said Sailor Venus, "and she'd fight her way though hell for him as well." She sighed, "I wish I had someone that devoted to me, someone I can be devoted to."

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere," said Aiden. He then realized that Sailor Venus was looking at him with adoring eyes, "umm…" said Aiden as he blushed, "I…err…wait, there's more Heartless coming!"

Fortunately he was right as another group of Neo Shadows attacked.

* * *

"I really don't like these things!" shouted Sailor Jupiter as she used a judo throw on a lumbering Large Body, sending it off the path and crashing down several levels of the three dimensional maze. She then kicked an Invisible in the head, destroying it.

"How'd you get so strong?" Roxas asked as he dueled a Zip Slasher, waiting for it to spin and thrust before moving in to attack and destroy it.

"I had to be tough," said Sailor Jupiter as she delivered an elbow chop to a Neo Shadow, "I lost my family when I was young. My parents set up a trust fund that's allowed me to have my own apartment and buy whatever I needed to get by.

"I learned how to cook, clean, sew, everything I would need to live, all by myself. I was pretty much self-sufficient when I first met Usagi-chan and the others, and they helped me realize that I don't have to be alone."

"But why are you so strong?" Roxas asked as he destroyed the last Heartless in the area, then delivered a Strike Raid to a Dark Ball that tried to sneak up behind him.

"A lot of jerks picked on me because I was different," said Sailor Jupiter, "if it wasn't because I was an orphan, it was because I was tall, or an early bloomer, or just because someone felt like it for some sick reason. Believe me when I say that there are a lot of people in the world with no concept of human decency."

"I've heard as such," said Roxas, "I guess living that way really would make you feel isolated."

"I really did fell alone," said Sailor Jupiter, "alone and helpless. So I learned martial arts so I wouldn't feel helpless, and found I was really good at it, like almost everything else I've tried to do."

"Make's sense," said Roxas, "now, what's this about Sora, Riku and Aiden looking like your old Sempai? Remember, I saw and heard everything that Sora did."

"I guess you did hear me say that," said a blushing Sailor Jupiter, "well, there was this upperclassman in my old school whom I liked, really liked. We dated, but he dumped me and I took it really hard. It really sucks because every time I see a cute boy, I see something in that boy that reminds me of that jerk who broke my heart, and I still can't let go of him."

"What about me?" Roxas asked, "do I remind you of the jerk who broke your heart?"

"Not really," said Sailor Jupiter, "I'm not attracted to you at all, not that way, and I'm not being insulting, 'cause you are exceptionally cute."

"Thanks," said a slightly unsure Roxas, "I guess."

"And I was just teasing you earlier," said Sailor Jupiter, "I know that you and Naminé are together. I wouldn't dream of coming between you and her."

"Try telling that to her," said Roxas.

Just then more Heartless appeared and the two of them resumed destroying the dark creatures. "I never liked these things in the first place!" said Roxas as he fought two Neo Shadows.

"You'd have to be crazy to like them!" said Sailor Jupiter as she charged up her lightning attack, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she electrocuted three Invisibles with that blast.

* * *

"This place is endless!" said Sailor Moon as she and Tuxedo Kamen tried to find their way through the three dimensional maze and locate the others.

"That creature certainly has a sick imagination," said Tuxedo Kamen. He then looked at Sailor Moon reassuringly, "we'll get through this, Usako."

"I know, Mamo-chan," said Sailor Moon, "I know we'll find the others, and save Sora and Kairi, and eventually beat the enemy. I know this, because I know that one day, and I don't know if it's in a few years or a thousand years, we'll surely be married, and definitely in a thousand years, we'll have our own family."

She sighed, "you know what? I miss Chibi-Usa. I know she was a brat and she always tried to get you for herself, but I do miss her."

"I miss her to," said Tuxedo Kamen, "and I didn't mind the fact that she tried to steal me from you, because despite that, despite the nightmares from the future, you were always in my heart."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," said Sailor Moon. The two of them were about to kiss, when Tuxedo Kamen whiled away to bash a Neo Shadow in the head with his cane, destroying it.

"Do you creeps mind?" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she kicked another Neo Shadow in the head, sending it over the edge of the path they were on, "we're having a moment here!"

* * *

"I know that voice anywhere!" said Sailor Mars. She, Sailor Mercury and Riku were on another level of the maze as they heard Sailor Moon shouting.

On another level, Sailor Venus and Aiden also heard Sailor Moon, while Sailor Jupiter and Roxas also heard the mildly absentminded Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter.

"Girls!" shouted Sailor Moon as she saw everyone.

"How are we going to reach you!" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked out across the different levels of the maze, "we're all over this place!"

"We could try jumping," said Aiden.

"That's not a bad idea," said Roxas.

"I don't think the girls have the Super Glide ability," said Riku.

"Then it is a bad idea," said Roxas.

"Just wait a moment," said Sailor Mercury as she worked on her computer, "I've been scanning the maze. Despite it's dark nature, there is a mathematical order to it. I'm imputing the areas I've been in so far, and from that data I can create a full map that can lead us back together."

She then finished typing and waited for the numbers to finish calibrating, "there! Now, I just need to input everyone's location…" she typed in more data, "okay, I'm going to give everyone directions that should lead up back to the start of the maze."

Everyone heard Sailor Mercury's instructions, and within a matter of minutes they were back at the beginning of the labyrinth.

"You're the best, Ami-chan!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she hugged Sailor Mercury.

"Amazing," said Sailor Mars.

"Fantastic," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Incredible," said Sailor Venus.

"Oh, you guys," said a blushing Sailor Mercury.

"It's great that we're all back together," said Aiden, "but we're right back where we started."

"Sora and Kairi are running out of time," said Roxas, "we have to find and beat that Kurayami."

"I think I know which way to go," said Sailor Mars, "I'm sensing a trace of magic that leads into the maze."

"I sense it to," said Riku.

"Same here," said Aiden, while Roxas nodded in agreement.

"It's like someone already blazed us a trail," said Roxas, "someone was here before us."

"But who?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Everyone else was equally dumbfounded.

"Well I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth," said Sailor Venus, "I say we follow this trail and hope for the best."

"But it could be a trap," said Sailor Mercury.

"That's a distinct possibility," said Tuxedo Kamen, "but we have to try."

"I say we take that chance," said Sailor Venus.

"I say we don't," said Sailor Jupiter, "we need to think this through." Sailor Mars nodded in agreement.

"We need to be cautious," said Sailor Mercury, "that trail of magic could have been made by Kurayami."

"It could be a death trap," said Riku, "but we won't know if we don't try."

"And if we don't try," said Aiden, "Then Sora and Kairi are as good as dead anyway."

"I say we try," said Roxas.

"I also think we should try," said Tuxedo Kamen.

"Me to," said Sailor Moon, "we have to save our friends."

Just then Kurayami's disembodied voice filled the air, "your friends were dead the moment I took their heart crystals, and you are already dead too. It's just a matter of time before I take your heart crystals as well."

"Come and get us, bitch!" snapped Riku.

"I'd love to," said Kurayami, "but I have another game to play."

"No more games!" shouted Sailor Mars.

"Oh but this is a fun game," said Kurayami in a taunting manner, "you'll like it, for it'll be the last game you'll ever play!"

Just then Riku, Roxas, Aiden and Sailor Mars sensed danger approaching.

At the same time, Sailor Mercury's computer detected something terrible, "there's a massive pulse of dark magic approaching! Brace yourselves!"

Everyone tried to find a place to take cover, but the incoming curse hit them like a thunderbolt, knocking them all out, except for Roxas, whom was completely unharmed.

He looked around to see that Riku, Aiden, Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi were all unconscious. "What did you do to them?" he shouted.

"I've placed them in their worst nightmares," said Kurayami, "they're currently being terrorized by their worst fears, their greatest nightmares; only I've made them twice as worse. It's only a matter of time before their hearts succumb to the darkness, or they die, for if you die in a dream, you die for real.

"But I'm curious; why are you still awake? You should be playing my game as well. Why aren't you playing? Don't you like games?"

"Only the ones with a fair set of rules," said Roxas through gritted teeth.

"Well how about a different game then," said Kurayami, "there's nothing you can do to help our friends, so why not play with me directly? If you can defeat me, then your friends will wake up. And of course, if you defeat me, you can have back the two heart crystals I took.

"Then again, this all depends on you finding me first. And you don't have a whole lot of time then, do you."

"Oh I'll find you alright," said Roxas, "I'll find you and break your head open!" he summoned his two Keyblades and ran into the maze, following the trail of magic. Within minutes he had reached the 'center,' where Kurayami was sitting on a chair, holding the two stolen heart crystals.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" a surprised Kurayami asked.

"Someone already showed me the way," said Roxas, "I just needed to look for it."

"Those bastards," muttered Kurayami, "they did this!"

"Who or what are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Never mind," said Kurayami as she stood up and placed the two heart crystals in her purse, "you found me, so the first part of the game is over and won. Now comes the really fun part. I owe you for kicking me in the head earlier," She summoned her sword of darkness, "so, shall we dance?" She took up a fighting stance.

"I never learned how to dance," said Roxas as he took up a fighting stance, "but once I've destroyed you and saved all my friends, I'll have all the time in the world to take lessons." With that the two of them leapt at each other and began dueling.

* * *

Sailor Moon and her fellow Senshi found themselves in nightmares, in their normal attire, that had a common theme; abandonment.

For Ami, she was isolated by her scholastic genius. She was at the top of every academic standard of excellence in the world. Everyone knew who she was and how smart she was. Yet for her fame and popularity among her academic peers, she was alone without a true friend, and being alone among the world is worse than being in solitude.

For Rei she was abandoned by her loved ones, by the death of her mother and the neglect of her father, and worst of all, she had no friends. Those who did talk to her said abusive things like how weird and bizarre she was, and worst of all, that nobody loved her.

For Mako, she witnessed the death of her family, followed by the pain and humiliation of being dumped by her old Sempai. To make it worse, she was being filmed and seen on international television, so the entire world saw her shame.

For Mina, she was ignored by everyone around her. No matter what she did or how loud she screamed, no one paid any attention to her.

But of the Sailor Senshi, the one in the most pain was Usagi, for she saw her friends and loved ones leaving her forever.

The only one who's pain was equal to Usagi's was Mamoru. He was once again reliving the nightmare where Usagi was killed on their wedding day. But this was worse, much worse, for instead of seeing Usagi die from some unknown force, Mamoru saw himself, standing at the altar with Usagi, then he pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the heart. Mamoru saw the look of shock and denial in Usagi's eyes, and the look of vicious triumph in his own eyes. The scene of betrayal was almost more than Mamoru could stand as he witnessed over and over again his betrayal of his soul mate.

As for Riku and Aiden, they were reliving their worst memories on a repeating loop; for Riku he saw himself giving into the darkness and betraying Sora and Kairi to Maleficent. For Aiden, he witnessed his parents deaths over and over again.

But their torment wasn't as bad as Usagi and her friends. Riku and Aiden knew that this was a curse that was torturing them, and that they knew that they had to break free if they were to survive.

They both then realized that something was wrong. There was a new element to their nightmares that wasn't part of their memories. Both Riku and Aiden saw a Heartless that had been hiding just out of sight in the corner of their eyes.

Said Heartless was a Bookmaster-type; a small magic using Heartless that hovered with a large spell book. It was chanting a continues spell that was surely the cause of their torment.

"Bastard!" shouted Riku and Aiden in their dreams as they attacked the Bookmasters and destroyed them. With a start they woke up.

"That was god awful!" said Riku.

"That bitch had no right to do that to us," said Aiden as he wiped the nervous sweat from his dream from his brow, "I'll kill her!"

"It'll have to wait," said Riku as he looked at the still unconscious Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

"They're still under that things' spell," said Aiden, "how do we wake them up?"

"Perhaps we can help," said a strong, female voice. Riku and Aiden looked and saw two tall women walking towards them. They were dressed as Sailor Senshi, but their uniforms were different.

The first woman, who had short blond hair and blue eyes, wore white, yellow and dark blue, with a blue choker with a yellow star and gold earrings. Her tiara had a pale blue stone in it.

The other woman had long green hair an dark green eyes. She wore white, green and dark blue, with a green choker with a yellow star and gold earrings. Her tiara had a light green stone in it.

"It's a good thing we showed up when we did," said the girl with blond hair.

"Who are you?" Aiden asked.

"I think I know," said Riku in a tone that was slightly accusing, "but that can wait. How can we help Sailor Moon and the others? How can we wake them up?"

"The same way you woke up from your nightmares," said the girl with long green hair, "destroy the Heartless controlling the nightmares."

"But the Heartless we destroyed were just part of the nightmares," said Aiden. He then blinked, "unless…"

"Unless that was just a proxy," said Riku as realization hit him, "an extension of the real thing. There's a real Bookmaster around here somewhere!"

"There!" shouted the girl with green hair. Riku and Aiden looked up to see an actual Bookmaster one level up from them. It then hovered on its book, trying to get away.

"No you don't!" shouted an irate Riku. He threw a Strike Raid that separated the magic using Heartless from its book. It landed on the ground, where Riku then stabbed and destroyed it.

Almost immediately, Sailor Moon, the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen woke up.

"What the…what just happened?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"It was so real," said a stunned Sailor Mars, "that nightmare. I know now that it was just that, a nightmare, but it was so real."

"I felt like I was dieing," said Sailor Jupiter, "in my heart."

"Me too," said Sailor Venus, while Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen nodded.

"You were under the influence of a Heartless," said the woman with blond hair, "and it made you live your worst nightmares."

"The creature tried to destroy you in your sleep," said the woman with green hair, "and she would have succeeded, she knew exactly what to look for in order to hurt you."

"You two!" said a surprised Sailor Mercury.

"You know them?" Aiden asked.

"They're the other two Senshi we talked about," said a slightly annoyed Sailor Jupiter.

"So they're also Sailor Senshi," said Riku.

"Indeed we are," said the Senshi with blond hair, "Sailor Uranus."

"Sailor Neptune," said the Senshi with green hair.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Jupiter asked in an accusing tone.

"Well, we did help wake you up," said Sailor Uranus.

"They did," said Riku, "but we probably would have figured it out eventually."

"Maybe," said Sailor Uranus in a doubtful, "but probably not in time."

"We sensed that the Death Busters had unleashed a Diamon of incredible power," said Sailor Neptune, "and that it was more than you Inner Senshi could handle."

"We were doing just fine, thank you very much!" said an irate Sailor Mars.

"Yeah!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Just then Aiden noticed that someone was missing, "where's Roxas?"

"Did he get taken by that monster?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No, I think he was still awake," said Riku, "and he went on ahead."

"The trail of magic is still there," said Sailor Mercury as she scanned with her computer.

"Then we'd better hurry," said Aiden, "I've got a feeling that Roxas is in way over his head."

"I feel that he's in danger to," said Sailor Mars.

"Then let's get going already!" said Sailor Venus.

"Right," said Sailor Moon. She then looked at the other two Senshi, "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. I know we have our differences, but this time we have to work together. The whole world and our friends are in danger."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune looked at each other as if silently discussing the matter. Sailor Uranus then spoke, "Alright, we'll work together, this time."

"And only so far as it doesn't interfere with our mission," said Sailor Neptune, "but you are right, Sailor Moon, that creature has to be stopped, no matter what."

Sailor Moon smiled and nodded.

"Right then," said Sailor Mars, "we'll work together."

"But I'm keeping an eye on you two," said Sailor Jupiter.

"You do that," said Sailor Uranus, "so long as I get to keep an eye on you."

"Fair enough," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Why's everyone all tense?" Aiden asked Sailor Mercury in a hushed tone, as everyone ran into the maze, following the trail of magic, "you'd think you Senshi would accept all the help you can get in a situation like this."

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" Sailor Mercury asked, "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are also looking for the three talismans that reside in pure heart crystals."

"As far as we know, they only want the talismans in order to keep them safe," said Sailor Mars, "but they're willing to let the people whose heart crystals the talismans are in die in order to get the talismans."

"They're willing to let innocent people die in order to get what they want," said Sailor Jupiter, "and they would have let Usagi-chan die if her heart crystal was one that they were looking for."

"You mean…?" Riku asked.

"If Sora's and Kairi's heart crystals have talismans in them," said Sailor Mars, "then Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will take them and let Sora and Kairi die."

At that both Riku and Aiden were at a loss of words as they followed the magic trail into the center of the maze.

**The end of chapter 7.**

Next chapter, our heroes confront the dark creature. Will they be able to defeat Kurayami in time to save Sora and Kairi? And will they be prepared for the sudden but inevitable betrayal of their uncertain allies? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Facing the Darkness

Last time our heroes located the lair of Kurayami. They discovered that she had turned a warehouse into a three dimensional maze of darkness. In an attempt to torment our heroes, Kruayami used her dark powers to separate Riku, Aiden, Roxas and the Sailor Senshi, sending them into different parts of the maze. But Sailor Mercury figured out how to get everyone back together.

Kurayanmi then used a curse that trapped everyone in their worst nightmares, everyone except for Roxas, who ran ahead, following a trail of magic that Nikolai had laid earlier. Roxas found Kurayami in the center of the maze and they began fighting for the heart crystals of Sora and Kairi.

Riku and Aiden managed to break free of their nightmares on their own, but it was the timely arrival of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, the uncertain allies of the Sailor Senshi, that allowed Riku and Aiden to save Sailor Moon and the others. But can Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune be trusted to save Sora and Kairi? Or will their own self righteousness and nearly obsessive belief in their mission allow Sora and Kairi to die? Only time will tell. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 8: Facing the Darkness**

"How'd you get here so quickly?" a surprised Kurayami asked.

"Someone already showed me the way," said Roxas, "I just needed to look for it."

"Those bastards," muttered Kurayami, "they did this."

"Who are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Never mind," said Kurayami as she stood up and placed the two heart crystals in her purse, "you found me, so the first part of the game is over and won. Now comes the really fun part. I owe you for kicking me in the head earlier," She summoned her sword of darkness, "so, shall we dance?" She took up a fighting stance.

"I never learned how to dance," said Roxas as he took up a fighting stance, "but once I've destroyed you and saved all my friends, I'll have all the time in the world to learn." With that the two of them leapt at each other and began dueling.

Immediately, Roxas had the advantage of two Keyblades to Kurayami's one darkness sword. It was all the Diamon/Heartless hybrid could do to defend herself from the furious assalt of two Keyblades.

"You were so full of yourself earlier," said a grinning Roxas as he slashed with both Keyblades from the front, then attacked Kurayami from the side. The Diamon/Heartless hybrid kept blocking his attacks, "what happened to all that smugness?"

Indeed, Kurayami was looking unsure of herself as she struggled to keep up with Roxas' attacks, "well excuse me! It's not my fault you're so fast. It's like there's two of you in there."

Roxas then flinched. For some reason he suddenly thought of the many times he and Axel had ice cream atop the clock tower in Twilight Town after a successful mission. But for some reason, te memories were different somewhat; there was someone else with them, someone else whom they had ice cream with; someone with black hair and blue eyes.

The sensation of a different memory lasted an instant for Roxas, but it was enough for Kurayami to take the initiative and attack. Roxas blocked her dark blade and struck back, but she jumped back several yards, "how about this!" she then shot several spheres of dark magic at him.

Roxas easily blocked the dark spheres with his Keyblade, then countered with a double Fireball attack. Kruayami easily dodged the flames, only to dodge again as a Blizzard attack came her way, followed by a Thunder spell.

Kurayami then summoned several black daggers and sent them spinning towards Roxas. He blocked and dodged them, then sent a Gravity spell at Kurayami. She dodged it, then countered with another storm of black daggers.

This time Roxas was cut a few times by the black daggers, but he used a Heal spell that repaired the damage. He then jumped up and slashed down at Kurayami, finally hitting her.

But the Diamon/Heartless hybrid shook it off. She then shot a stream of dark magic at Roxas. He barely dodged it, only to duck from a stabbing attack from Kurayami. Roxas then got back up and the two of them locked blades together, each of them barely a foot apart from each other.

"You know," said Kurayami as they pushed at each other with their weapons, "you're really starting to piss me off!"

"I'm only _now _just pissing you off?" Roxas asked in a teasing manner.

"You pissed me off the second you first showed up earlier," said an irate Kurayami, "and kicking me in the head didn't help my opinion of you. Right now, I really hate you."

"I guess that's the Heartless part of you," said Roxas, "Heartless and Nobodies don't really get along that well."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," said Kurayami. She then jumped back and aimed her pentagram-marked hand at Roxas, "now die!" she shot a beam of dark magic at Roxas, intending to take his heart crystal.

But the dark magic merely dissipated as it hit Roxas. He laughed, "didn't you hear what I just? I'm a Nobody. I don't have a heart!"

"You dare make a fool of me!" exclaimed Kurayami as she rushed at Roxas again. He sidestepped her easily and smacked her in the back with the flat of Oblivion, causing her to trip and fall to the ground.

"You're making a fool out of yourself all on your own," said Roxas in a vindictive tone.

"We'll see who the fool is," said Kurayami grimly, her voice heavy with dark resolve, as if she had decided to do something terrible. The hybrid creature then summoned her purse and pulled out the two stolen heart crystals.

"Those belong to Sora and Kairi!" exclaimed Roxas, "give them back, now!"

"You want them?" Kurayami asked in a taunting manner. She then swallowed the two heart crystals as if they were vitamin pills, "come and get them!"

"You are one sick monster," said an irate Roxas, "now I have to make you cough them up!"

Just then Roxas sensed a huge serge of energy coming from Kurayami.

"Now's the fool now?" Kurayami asked as she was surrounded by a pulsing black aura.

* * *

"Wait!" exclaimed Sailor Mars. Riku, Aiden, Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi, all seven of them, stopped at Sailor Mars' sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I just sensed something terrible," said Sailor Mars, a look of fear on her face, "I can feel an incredible evil ahead," she pointed up the path everyone was on, the path leading them to the center of the three dimensional maze, "an evil that has just gotten stronger."

"And Roxas is facing that evil alone," said Riku.

"Not for long he is," said Aiden. With that everyone began running again.

* * *

Kurayami then attacked, now moving so fast that Roxas could barely keep her in sight as she circled him, feinting at random spots, before finally striking with her dark sword.

Now Roxas was on the defensive, now he was barely able to bock the attacks of the Diamon/Heartless hybrid.

"You didn't answer my question," said Kurayami as she continued her ferocious assault, "who's the fool now? Well? Who is the fool now!"

"Still not me!" shouted Roxas as he launched several spells at Kurayami. The Diamon/Heartless hybrid dodged the magical attacks as if they were moving in slow motion.

"Pathetic!" said Kurayami. She then increased her speed again, moving faster than Roxas could react to. She delivered several strikes that left Roxas seriously damaged. It was all he could do to remain on his feet and keep his Keyblades up.

Kurayami then stopped moving and glared at the unsteady Roxas, "I'll ask again; who's the fool now?"

Roxas then noticed that he had bit his tongue during the last attack. He spat out some blood, and was momentary shocked to realize that it was as red as human blood, "guess I am a Somebody now," he said to himself.

"What's that you said?" Kurayami demanded.

Roxas defiantly glared at Kurayami, "the only fool here is the one I'm looking at!"

"Bastard!" shouted Kurayami as she rushed at Roxas. He rushed at her as well. They met in the center of the area, both striking with their weapons and stopping several feet from each other, standing with their backs turned.

They stood there for a few tense seconds, before Roxas coughed up some blood and fell to the ground.

"Pathetic fool," said Kurayami as she walked over to Roxas. He tried to get up again, but his injuries were too much and he collapsed, his Keyblades vanishing.

"Takes one to know one," said Roxas as he again glared defiantly up at Kurayami. He tried to get up again, but Kurayami pushe him back down.

"Why do you persist in this foolishness?" Kurayami asked, "you are defeated! I can kill you whenever it pleases me, yet you still wish to fight despite your injuries. Why?"

"I don't know," said Roxas as he tried to et up again, "maybe it's the part of Sora that I came from; his stubbornness and determination, his will to win and to be with those he loves. Or maybe, just maybe, I do have a heart after all, and it's telling me to keep fighting, even if it means my own destruction.

"You can kill me, and you probably will. But I know that someone else will succeed where I failed. Someone will beat you and save my friends!"

"Pathetic fool!" snapped Kurayami as she kicked Roxas to the ground, "your words only mark you as the fool you are!" she raised her dark sword for the killing blow, "now die!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

From out of nowhere came a golden arc that sliced right through Kurayami's sword arm between the wrist and elbow. The severed appendage and dark sword fell to the ground and dissolved into black smoke.

"Who dares!" exclaimed Kurayami as she clutched at her wounded arm.

The golden arc then turned around and was caught by Sailor Moon. The arc then powered down, becoming her tiara again, which she placed on her forehead again.

"Someone who values the lives of those who live with love in their hearts!" said Sailor Moon as she, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus stood at the entrance to the area, "even those who are without hearts, they too have the right to live with love as their guide!"

"You brats!" exclaimed an enraged Kurayami, "how the hell did you get out of my nightmare trap!"

"We figured out that your pet Bookmaster was behind it," said Riku as he and Aiden came into the area. They saw the incapacitated Roxas on the ground.

"Just hold on, Roxas!" said Aiden, "we're coming."

"Take your time," said a sarcastic Roxas, "I'm not going anywhere."

"The only place you're going is hell!" shouted Kurayami as she bent down with her remaining hand to strangle Roxas. "Die fool!"

But then Tuxedo Kamen threw a razor-tipped rose at Kurayami, forcing her to jump back. "Those who call someone else a fool is in turn a fool themselves!"

"I'm really getting sick of you humans and your morals," said Kurayami as she glared viciously at our heroes.

"Well fortunately you won't have to put up with us for much longer," said Aiden as he and Riku dragged Roxas out of the way. Riku then gave Roxas a Mega Potion to drink. He swallowed it and his wounds began healing, but his stamina was slow to return.

"I did what I could," said Roxas as he sat up, "but she's faster and stronger than before."

"I'm faster and stronger than all of you put together!" shouted Kurayami, "I have the power to destroy you all! I have the power to claim every heart crystal in this world and plunge this universe into darkness and silence! I have the power!"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune then stood forward, "you think that just because you have power," said Sailor Neptune, "you can do anything you want. Well you're wrong. Power should be used to defend the helpless and protect the innocent."

"Which is something an unscrupulous abomination such as you wouldn't know anything about," said Sailor Uranus.

"What the hell do you bitches know about power?" Kurayami asked, "those with power make all the rules! Might makes right! and just who the hell are you two, anyway?"

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves," said Sailor Uranus as she and Sailor Neptune stood forward, "Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

"We cannot let you have those heart crystals!" said Sailor Uranus.

"If they have the talismans," said Sailor Neptune, "then we must protect them from the silence."

"I don't give a damn about the talismans," said Kurayami, "what I want from heart crystals is their power, the raw energy of a human heart that will bring about my triumph over all of existence."

"But where are Sora's and Kairi's heart crystals?" Aiden asked.

"She swallowed them," said Roxas as he regained his stamina and stood up, "that's how she managed to beat me so easily. She's absorbing the energy of the heart crystals."

"You bitch!" snapped Riku as he pointed his Keyblade at Kurayami, "spit out those Heart Crystals now!"

"As if you can make me," smirked Kurayami. Her body then began pulsing with dark magic again. Before everyone's eyes, her severed limb regenerated. Within seconds it was as if she wasn't hurt at all.

"Oh crap!" said both Riku and Aiden.

"Oh man!" said a nervous Sailor Moon, "we're in trouble now!

"We've been in trouble for a while," said Sailor Jupiter.

"We're not defeated yet!" said Riku.

"Well if you have a plan, we're all ears," said Sailor Mars.

"Actually," said Riku, "I do have a plan."

"You do?" Aiden asked.

Riku nodded, "but…you're not going to like it."

"If it'll defeat this monster and save Sora and Kairi, then do it!" said Sailor Venus.

"I'd rather hear the plan first," said Sailor Mercury, "before we commit to it."

"You're going to think it's really stupid," said Riku. He then looked at Kurayami, "if you'll indulge us for a moment." Without waiting for a reply from the creature, Riku had a hushed conversation with Aiden, Roxas, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and the others. Kurayami was momentarily stunned by Riku's abruptness that she didn't attack.

"And that's my plan," said Riku after a about thirty seconds of talking.

"You're right," said an annoyed Sailor Mars, "I don't like it."

"It's so stupid, there's no way it'll work!" said Aiden.

"But it may just work," said Tuxedo Kamen, "it's so simple, the enemy may overlook it, and that may give us the advantage we need."

"It may work after all," said Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune nodded in agreement.

"Hello!" said an angry Kurayami, "me!"

"We'll get with you soon enough," said Aiden, "just hold your horses."

"So, we'll go with my plan?" Riku asked.

"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it," said Sailor Moon, while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Just keep our 'friend' occupied," said Riku, "I'll take care of everything else."

"Oh we'll keep her busy," said a smiling Sailor Venus, "she likes playing games? We'll give her a game she'll never forget."

"What are you brats up to?" Kurayami demanded.

"We're planning your demise," said Aiden.

"You're going to answer for what you've done," said Sailor Moon, "love and justice will prevail!"

"And if that won't work," said Sailor Mars, "well, we'll just have to chastise you ourselves."

"As if you can do anything to stop me," said Kurayami, "you couldn't before, and you certainly can't now!"

"I beg to differ!" shouted Aiden as he aimed his Keyblade at Kurayami and sent a blast of Alchemic energy at her, intending to transmute the air around the Diamon/Heartless hybrid into acid.

Kurayami negated the Alchemic blast with a short pulse of dark magic, then sent several dark spheres at Aiden. He blocked them with his Keyblade and dodged the rest.

"Just keep her occupied while I get ready," said Riku.

"Just don't keep us hanging," said Sailor Mars. She then charged up her flames, "Burning Mandala!" and shot them at Kurayami. She blocked them easily with one hand.

"Pathetic," said Kurayami as she shot her dark spheres at Sailor Mars, whom barely dodged them.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" shouted Sailor Jupiter as she shot her lighting sphere at the Diamon/Heartless hybrid, whom flicked it aside as if it were a fly.

"Individual attacks won't work!" said Sailor Mercury.

"A combination attack," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Definitely," said Sailor Mars.

"We're with you on this," said Sailor Uranus, while Sailor Neptune nodded in agreement.

"Right," said Sailor Moon.

"How 'bout I start off?" said Sailor Venus, "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

She ensnared Kurayami with her heart-shaped rope. The Diahmon/Heartless struggled to break free, but Sailor Venus wasn't letting her go so easily, not this time. Sailor Venus then used her powers to tie off the rope, freeing her hands while Kurayami was still ensnared.

"Everyone!" shouted Sailor Mercury, "now!" she then sent her pulse of water magic at Kurayami, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" the attack blinded Kurayami.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The quadruple attack hit Kurayami head on, severely damaging her.

Sailor Uranus then raised her right hand and charged up a massive amount of yellow energy that formed into a sphere with a ring around it "World Shaking!" she threw the sphere at Kurayami, hitting her in the side with the force of a massive earthquake.

Sailor Neptune then raised both hands and charged up a sphere of water that had a ring around it, "Deep Submerge!" she sent the sphere at Kurayami, hitting the creature with the force of a tsunami.

The force of the last two attacks caused Sailor Venus' rope to break, but the damage was done. Kurayami was barely able to stand up.

"We did it!" exclaimed a smiling Sailor Moon.

"Wrong!" shouted Kurayami as her body pulsed with dark magic, healing her injuries.

"No way!" shouted Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

"You'll have to better than that," taunted Kurayami. She then glared at Sailor Moon, "now, it's your turn! I'm going to take your heart crystal no matter what!"

"You'll have to go through us first!" said Sailor Mars as she, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, as well as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, got in front of Sailor Moon.

"We've been through this already," said Kurauami, "you can't stop me!" She then shot dozens of dark spheres at the Sailor Senshi. They tried to block the dark spheres, but they were too strong for them. Each dark sphere severely damaged the Senshi, forcing them to the ground. Only Sailor Moon was still standing.

"Now that the riffraff is out of the way…" said Kurayami as she stalked towards Sailor Moon.

But then Aiden and Roxas got between the Diamon/Heartless hybrid and Sailor Moon.

"I'm not through with you yet!" snapped Roxas as he brandished his two Keyblades.

"Neither am I!" said Aiden.

"Impudent filth!" snapped Kurayami as she blasted them with dark spheres, forcing them to the ground.

But then Tuxedo Kamen got in front of Sailor Moon and threw another razor-tipped rose at Kurayami. She caught it and crushed it in her hand.

"You two are really starting to get on my nerves," said Kurayami as she stalked towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, "I think I'll take both your heart crystals at the same time," she held out her arms, the black pentagram marks on her hands pulsing with dark magic, "I can do that you know."

"I know," said a nervous Sailor Moon, "but you won't hurt Tuxedo Kamen-sama or myself."

"Oh yes I will!" snapped Kurayami, "and you can't stop me!"

"You may be right about that," said Tuxedo Kamen, "we can't stop you." he then looked at something behind Kurayami and smiled, "but I know who can."

Puzzled, Kurayami turned her head to see Riku standing behind her. Before she could reack, Riku crabbed Kurayami around the stomach and began using the Heimlich maneuver, trying to force Kurayami to regurgitate the two stolen heart crystals

"You perverted son of a bitch!" exclaimed Kurayami as she tried to shake Riku off of her, but he held on, "let go of me!"

"Cough them up!" shouted Roxas as he pulled on Kurayami again and again, "cough them up, damnit!"

Kurayami kept trying to shake Riku off of her, but he wouldn't let go as he kept pulling on her from behind. Eventually she began coughing, resulting in her expelling the two heart crystals from her body.

Riku then jumped away from the now weakened and still coughing Kurayami, while everyone else began to get up.

"That had to have been the most idiotic plan I have ever seen," said Sailor Mars.

"But it worked," said Aiden.

"You bastard!" shouted Kurayami as she tried to grab the two heart crystals again, but Sailor Uranus grabbed them first.

"We'll take these, thank you," said Sailor Uranus. She tossed the two heart crystals to Sailor Neptune, then attacked Kurayami, "World Shaking!"

The yellow sphere hit Kurayami head on and sent her skidding to the ground to the far end of the room where she slammed into the wall and didn't get up.

"That had to hurt," said Sailor Moon, while Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Kamen and Roxas all nodded in agreement.

"Good shot," said Riku to Sailor Uranus, "now can I have those back? My friends need them."

"Sorry," said Sailor Uranus, "but we can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that!" snapped Aiden, "just give them back so we can go save Sora and Kairi."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple," said Roxas.

"They may have the talismans in them," said Sailor Neptune as she held the heart crystals in her hands, "we have to check to see."

"If they do have the talismans in them," said Sailor Uranus, "then we'll have to take them."

Riku then realized that everything that the Sailor Senshi told him about Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune was true, "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

**The end of chapter 8.**

Next chapter, our heroes end up facing their uncertain allies in what could result in a tragic event. Will they be able to save Sora and Kairi? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Showdown at the Eleventh Hour

Last time our heroes ran through the three dimensional maze to find Kurayami. But Roxas found the creature first and fought her. The two of them were nearly evenly matched, with Roxas having an edge over Kurayami. But then the Diamon/Heartless hybrid swallowed the two stolen heart crystals, thereby drastically increasing her dark , Aiden, Sailor Moon and the others reached the center of the maze in time to save Roxas from being destroyed. Our heroes fought Kurayami in order to distract her. Riku then got behind Kurayami and forced her to cough up the two heart crystals. But then the heart crystals were taken by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, whom our heroes never fully trusted in the first place. 'Nuff said, on with the show!]

**Chapter 9: Showdown at the Eleventh Hour**

"They may have the talismans in them," said Sailor Neptune as she held the heart crystals in her hands, "we have to check to see."

"If they do have the talismans in them," said Sailor Uranus, "then we'll have to take them."

Riku then realized that everything that the Sailor Senshi told him about Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune was true, "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

"Why you dirty, double-crossing bitches!" spat Aiden, "I ought to clean your clocks!" He aimed his Keyblade at Sailor Uranus and prepared to attack.

"I wouldn't do that," said Sailor Uranus, "if you or anyone else threaten my partner and I, we'll leave and you'll never find us."

"She's telling the truth," said Sailor Mercury, "those two are a lot faster than you give them credit for. They can vanish in the blink of an eye, and we could search the entire city without ever locating them, and by then it'll be too late for Sora and Kairi."

"You've always been the sensible one, Sailor Mercury," said Sailor Uranus.

"I was merely pointing out that I understand the situation," said an irate Sailor Mercury, "I don't have to like it!"

"How can you do this to us!" exclaimed Sailor Venus, "after what we just went through, you're willing to kill two innocent kids who are so deeply in love that they're barely beginning to understand it. Are you that cruel?"

"How can you call yourselves Sailor Senshi if you're willing to commit murder?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Because that's who we are," said Sailor Neptune, "you Inner Senshi have your mission and we Outer Senshi have ours."

"We know what our mission is," said Sailor Mars, "to defend planet Earth and to protect the live of Princess Serenity."

"That's me," said Sailor Moon.

"But you Outer Senshi," said Sailor Jupiter, her eyes blazing with fury, "your mission clearly is to commit murder."

"You still don't understand," said Sailor Uranus in a disappointed tone, "we have to ensure that the talismans are kept away from the enemy. If the Death Busters get the talismans…"

"Then the world will be destroyed by the silence," said Sailor Mars inpatiently, "I know, I've been seeing that nightmare of a future gone horribly wrong in all my visions lately. But my visions don't always come true, even recurring ones. There's still a chance that that horror I saw won't happen."

"It won't come to pass if we keep the talismans away from the enemy," said Sailor Neptune, "The future can be changed, but only if you're willing to do what has to be done."

"Even murder?" exclaimed Sailor Mars, "because that's what's going to happen if you take those heart crystals!"

"Speaking of which," said Sailor Uranus to Sailor Neptune, "are these the heart crystals we've been looking for?"

"I don't know," said Sailor Neptune as she examined the two heart crystals, "I'm having trouble sensing the energies of the crystals. I need more time to be sure."

"If we're going to do something," said Aiden to Roxas and Riku, "we should do it now. If they take those heart crystals, Sora and Kairi are as good as dead."

"I'd rather not have to fight," said Riku, "the last thing anyone wants is to spill innocent blood. I still think we can reason with Sailor Uranus and Neptune."

"Well right now," said an irate Roxas, "those two don't look innocent to me."

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," said Tuxedo Kamen as he stepped forward, "I'm sure there's a way we can settle this without anyone losing their lives."

"There is no other way," said Sailor Uranus, "we cannot take the risk of the talismans falling into the hands of the Death Busters."

"They wouldn't be in any danger," said Riku, "our friends and I aren't from this world. When the time comes, we'll return to our universe. The Death Busters would never find us."

"What he said," remarked Aiden, while Roxas nodded in agreement.

"That does make sense," said Sailor Neptune, "if the two heart crystals did come from two people who are from another world, then they would be different and more difficult to read."

"Glad you understand," said Riku, "and I hope you'll understand that our universe, while far from perfect, can be a safe haven for the talismans."

"Just give us the chance," said Roxas, even though he was still ready to fight if needed to.

"We can't take that chance," said Sailor Neptune, "the enemy is relentless. The Death Busters would find a way to follow you back to your world and take the talismans."

"You'd be surprised what kind of people there are in our universe," said Riku, "we can definitely keep the talismans safe."

"What he said," remarked Roxas, while Aiden nodded in agreement.

"We still can't take that chance, "said Sailor Uranus, "in the long run, sacrifices have to be made."

"Just what the hell is your problem!" Aiden snapped, "what kind of sick, sadistic slut are you to allow two innocent kids to die?"

"How dare you!" snapped Sailor Uranus, finally losing her temper, "what gives you the right to make us look like the enemy!"

"You're doing that yourselves," said Sailor Jupiter in a vindictive tone, "actions speak louder than words."

"You say your mission has to be fulfilled," said Sailor Mercury, "but is it really worth it to kill two innocent people?"

"Do you really see us as cruel, uncaring monsters?" Sailor Neptune asked in a tone that betrayed her hurt emotions, "do you believe that we would enjoy the deaths of two innocent young lovers?"

"It certainly looks that way from where we're standing," said Aiden, while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars nodded in agreement.

"You still don't understand," said Sailor Uranus, "Nothing would make Sailor Neptune and myself happier than to let your friends live."

"Then let them live!" said Sailor Moon, "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, I know we have had our differences in the past, but that's that; in the past. We can work together for a better, brighter future where nobody has to be afraid any more. And we can start right here," she held out her hands, "just give back Sora and Kairi's heart crystals, please."

"We can't do that," said Sailor Uranus. "We have to be sure that they have the talismans."

"I can't believe this," said Riku, "I can't believe that you are so bind that you can't see another way."

"And even after I said please," said an irate Sailor Moon.

"There is no other way," said Sailor Neptune, "we have to take the talismans and keep them safe."

"How do you know that you can keep them safe?" Aiden asked, "you said it yourselves that the enemy was relentless. If they can find a way into other worlds, what makes you think the talismans will be safe with you? Well? What makes you two so special?"

This caused both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to flinch, as if Aiden's questions had struck several nerves. "we have to try," said Sailor Uranus.

"We have to fulfill our mission," said Sailor Neptune, "you don't understand."

"Then help us understand!" Riku insisted, "why are you so hell-bent on letting innocent people die?"

At that Sailor Uranus hesitated before answering, "It's our fault; our fault that the Death Busters are on Earth in the first place."

"It's the duty of the Outer Senshi to defend the solar system from invaders," said Sailor Neptune, "The Death Busters came from far away. They infiltrated the system and invaded Earth while Sailor Uranus and I were unaware. We allowed them to endanger this world, and now the entire universe is at risk."

"We have to do this," said Sailor Uranus, "we have to keep the talismans safe, even if means the deaths of innocent people. For the greater good, we will have to take these heart crystals."

That last sentence really angered Riku. He pointed his Keyblade at Sailor Uranus, "Where I come from, there's been a lot of bad people who hide their evil by talking about the greater good. Those words have been seriously abused in my universe."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," said Sailor Mars, "you say you are willing to let innocent people die, that it's for the greater good. But are you willing to do that? How can you live with yourselves if you do?"

"We'd live with it somehow," said Sailor Uranus, "in any struggle against evil, sacrifices have to be made."

"And you're going to sacrifice Sora and Kairi?" snapped Aiden.

"If it will keep this world safe, then yes," said Sailor Uranus, but the look in her eyes said she wished she didn't have to, "what of you? Are your friends so important that you'd let an entire world die to save them?"

"Don't you start on choosing the lesser of two evils!" snapped Sailor Jupiter.

"And don't you talk about sacrifices!" snapped Riku, "I won't let you murder my friends!"

"Neither will I!" shouted Roxas as he raised his Keyblades, "I'll fight you to save Sora and Kairi!"

At that Sailor Uranus took up a defensive posture, "you'd fight for them, but are you willing to kill Sailor Neptune and myself to save your friends?"

"I think between all of us," said Sailor Venus, "we'd put the two of you in the hospital."

"I happen to know a doctor who would take good care of you," said Sailor Mercury, "we won't kill you, but we certainly won't let you get away with killing our friends!"

"I really don't want to fight you," said Sailor Moon, "but if it'll save Sora and Kairi, then yes, my friends and I will fight!" At that the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Riku, Aiden and Roxas, all nodded in agreement.

"Then so be it," said Sailor Uranus in a grave tone, "we will fight. I just hope you all can live with the consequences."

"They won't have to!" said a happy and relief-filled Sailor Neptune, "these aren't the heart crystals we've been looking for!"

"THEY'RE NOT!" exclaimed a dumbfounded Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Uranus, Riku, Aiden and Roxas.

"No, they are definitely not," said Sailor Neptune as she walked over and handed them to Riku, "though they are pure," she pointed to one heart crystal that shone brighter than the other by several degrees, "especially that one, they don't contain any of the talismans we've been looking for."

"You mean we all got worked up like that over nothing?" an exasperated Roxas asked.

"You sound like you wanted a fight!" said Sailor Mars.

"Speak for yourself," said Roxas.

"So, everything's okay now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They will be when you get those heart crystals back where they belong," said Sailor Neptune.

"And now we must leave," said Sailor Uranus. She nodded towards Sailor Moon and the Senshi, "until we meet again." with that she and Sailor Neptune vanished.

"So, that's it?" a still dumbfounded Aiden asked.

"I guess so," said Riku as he carefully placed the two heart crystals in his pocket.

"Those two," said Sailor Mercury, indicating the departed Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, "I don't think I will ever truly understand them."

"You'd think that the least they could do was tell us who they are," said Sailor Venus.

"Right now all I care about is saving Sora and Kairi," said Riku, "let's hope that magic trail can lead us out."

"You're not going anywhere!" snapped Kurayami as she got back up.

"Oh come on!" whined Aiden.

"Looks like someone wishes to finish our dance," said Roxas as he raised his Keyblades again.

"You'll all soon be dancing to my tune!" said Kurayami. She then began moving so fast that she was like a blur.

Our heroes all tried to attack, but all their efforts completely missed the Diamon/Heartless hybrid.

"If only she would slow down for a bit!" said Sailor Moon as she summoned a wand with a pink handle. It had a gold bow, atop which sat a red jewel that was shaped like a heart, "I can destroy her if she would just stop."

"Ask and you shall receive!" said Roxas. He held up his Keyblades and shouted "Stop!" but the spell missed Kurayami. She then began laughing.

"You fools are no match for me!"

"I beg to differ!" said Riku, "Aiden! It's now or never!"

"Right!" said Aiden. With that they activated their Drives. Riku glowed bright orange, his clothes assuming that same shade, while Aiden glowed dark blue and his clothes also changed color. They both had a second Keyblade that was the same shade as their clothes.

"Let's go!" they both shouted. They ran after Kruayami, now as fast as she was. The two of them attacked and began damaging the Diamon/Heartless hybrid, forcing her to slow down.

After a minute or two, their Drives ended. Riku and Aiden stopped, their clothes returning to normal while their second Keyblades vanished, leaving them both severely exhausted.

But they had did what they had set out to do. Kurayami was so damaged she could barely move as well.

Roxas then ensured that she wouldn't move at all by casting another Stop spell, completely freezing Kurayami in place.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon nodded, then began a series of spinning movements and wand twirls, all of which were charging up a very powerful attack.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" shouted Sailor Moon as she raised her wand, sending out an incredible blast of magic that was shaped like small pink hearts.

Just then the Stop spell wore off. Kurayami then saw the small pink hearts merge into one really big one, which was heading right for her.

"NO!" shouted Kurayami as she tried to get out of the way, but she couldn't move for some reason, "you can't do this to me! You can't destroy…the darkness!"

The large pink heart then slammed into Kurayami. She broke through the giant heart with enough force to leave an outline of herself in it. She twisted in agony as he body began to destabilize.

**"LOVELY!"** shouted Kurayami as her body phased out of existence. Where she was, now there was a single Shadow-type Heartless. It then dissolved into black smoke, leaving the Diamon seed on the ground. It then cracked in half. From it rose a small dark spirit that vanished into the air.

Everyone then looked around to see the three dimensional maze of darkness vanish, returning the warehouse to normal.

"That was weird," said Aiden.

"I've seen weirder," said Roxas.

* * *

Back in the lab of the Death Busters, Professor Tomoe, Nikolai, Eugeal and Mimete were all avidly watching the computer readouts as the data on the fight between Kurayami and the Sailor Senshi and the Keybalde Wielders, played out. But then the screens went blank.

"What happened?" Nikolai asked.

"It would seem that the Sailor Senshi have once again triumphed," said a disappointed sounding Tomoe, "as did the Keyblade Wielders."

"So much for your Heartless," said Eugeal to Nikolai, "they not as powerful as you said they were."

"The same could be said for your Diamons," said Nikolai, "but regardless, it would seem that our pursuing an alliance would be futile."

"There's no reason to abandon the alliance, all because of one failure," said Tomoe.

"Maleficent has little tolerance for failure," said Nikolai, "several of my comrades are experiencing that fact personally."

"Well then you're in trouble too," said Mimete.

"I never said that I had failed," said Nikolai, "on the contrary, I believe my mission was a success."

"What are you talking about?" Eugeal demanded, "of course you failed if you think an alliance won't work."

"Unless he was never sent here for that reason," said Tomoe.

"Professor?" a confused Mimete asked.

"My dear ladies," said Tomoe, "I do believe we've been played like harps from hell."

"Brilliantly deduced, Professor Tomoe," said Nikolai as he smiled with wicked triumph, "you have been played. My mistress never had any intention of establishing an alliance with you lowly Death Busters in the first place."

"Then why'd you come here at all?" Eugeal demanded.

"I was sent here to perform an assessment on you," said Nikolai, "that much was true, but truthfully, I was to determine whether or not your organization posed a threat to New Hollow Bastion and the new order Maleficent wishes to establish over all of existence.

"Personally, I see no such threat. In fact, I am not impressed by you Death Busters at all. You morons couldn't destroy a damn bowl of Jell-o, let alone a planet. And now, I must take my leave and deliver my report to Maleficent."

"Do you honestly think we'll let you leave after you just admitted to playing us for fools?" Tomoe asked.

"There's nothing you can do to hinder my departure," said Nikolai. He then summoned a Dark Corridor. He was about to step into it, but he had one more thing to say, "Oh, if you're going to use your computers any time soon, don't be surprised by the lack of information in the data banks. I've completely erased all the information concerning Kurayami."

"You did what?" exclaimed Eugeal.

"I've removed everything concerning the creature," said Nikolai as he pulled out a dark purple crystal from his pocket, "and placed it here. Try all you want, but you won't be able to recover that data. I made sure of it.

"I also copied your files on Diamon creation, as well as your files on the Sailor Senshi, all of which may prove interesting light reading for Maleficent. I hope you don't mind that."

"Just go already before I strangle you!" snapped Eugeal.

"And don't come back!" snapped Mimete.

"You won't see me again," said Nikolai, "but there will come a day that you Death Busters will be presented before the mistress of all evil, and you would do well to show her respect. That is, assuming the Sailor Senshi don't destroy you first. Farewell." With that he went through the Dark Corridor, which closed up after him.

"That son of a bitch!" snapped Eugeal, "he'd better not come back here!"

"What do we do now?" Mimete asked.

"We carry on with out mission of course," said Tomoe.

"We do?" both Eugeal and Mimete asked.

"You still have that pure heart selecting program to finish, Eugeal," said Tomoe, "and you have your duties as well, Mimete."

"Yes, of course Professor Tomeo," said both Eugeal and Mimete in a slightly dumbfounded tone.

Eugeal then spoke, "but Professor, how can you be so casual about this?"

"It'd be a waste of time and energy to lose my temper over something like this," said Tomoe, "we all saw the data. Kurayami was indeed powerful, but her unwillingness to be controlled made her and others like her an unreliable venture to repeat in the future. No, my dear Witches, we will not be attempting to fuse Diamons with Heartless again. We'll continue with using ordinary objects to create minions for the silence.

"Although there was one thing Kurayami did that intrigued me. The way she increased her powers when she swallowed those two heart crystals. I wonder if there is a way to incorporate that into future Diamons? I wonder…"

He then saw that Eugeal and Mimete were staring at him, "well don't just stand there. There's work to be done!"

"Yes, Professor Tomoe," said both Eugeal and Mimete. With that they all went back to their dark work.

* * *

"You guys are just in time," said a relieved Naminé, while Luna and Artemis sighed with relief. Our heroes had retuned to Rei's house. Usagi and her friends had powered down to their normal attire as they reached the shrine.

"How's Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked as he handed the heart crystals to Naminé.

"Still stable," said Naminé, "but not for much longer. Another half an hour and we'd be past the point of no return."

Everyone reached the room where Sora and Kairi were still unmoving.

"What songs are the mumbling now?" Mina asked.

"They've been silent for a while now," said Naminé, "they're getting too weak for their minds to process information, even subconsciously."

"Then there's no time to waste," said Riku as he pulled out the heart crystals from his pocket, "what do I do?"

"Just placed them over their hearts," said Luna, "they're return to their rightful places on their own."

"Right," said Riku. He held out the two heart crystals over Sora and Kairi, but hesitated, "wait, how do we know which one goes where?"

"I…I honestly don't know," said Luna.

"This is the first time that two heart crystals have been taken at once," said Artemis, "we've never had to do something like this before."

"What would happen if we put the wrong heart crystal in the wrong body?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe they'd switch personalities," said Usagi.

Riku, Roxas and Aiden then had the sudden vision of Sora and Kairi acting like each other, then with them switching wardrobes. It was a funny thought, but not one they wanted to come true.

"I'm going to take a guess," said Riku as he held the brighter of the two heart crystals over Kairi, "and say that this one belongs here." He then placed the two heart crystals on top of Sora and Kairi.

They then merged into their rightful bodies.

"What do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"They should wake up any second now," said Artemis.

Kairi then opened her eyes, "what the…where am I?"

"My place," said Rei as she and everyone else smiled with relief.

"How'd I get here?" Kairi asked as she tried to get up, "What happened with that creature?"

"Save your strength," said Riku as he, Aiden and Naminé gently pushed Kairi back down, "you've had a tough time."

"Why do I feel so sore?" Kairi asked as she winced slightly in discomfort, "just what happened?"

"Your wounds all came back with a vengeance," said Naminé, "but you're going to be alright, I promise. Trust me."

Kairi then blinked in surprise as she realized who was there with her, "Naminé?" she then saw the other Nobody in the room, "Roxas? But…how?"

"We'll explain to you both," said Roxas, "when Sora wakes up."

"He should be up by now," said Riku, "what's taking him so long?"

"Umm, guys?" said a worried Aiden, "I think we have a problem."

Everyone then saw that Sora was indeed still unconscious, and that his wounds were still getting worse.

"Oh this isn't good," said a frantic Namine as she used her magic to see what was wrong, "this isn't good at all."

"What isn't good?" Kairi asked as she sat up, despite the soreness of her wounds, "what's wrong with Sora! Why won't he wake up!"

If there's one thing Naminé couldn't do, it's lie to her original self, "He's dieing. Sora's heart crystal is back where it belongs, but his wounds are still killing him."

"No!" said Kairi as she managed to craw her way next to Sora, "no! I won't let it happen!" She placed her hands over Sora's body and used her healing magic, her hands shining with white light, "I won't lose you again, Sora!"

But then the light of her magic flickered and faded out, "What? What's happening?" she tried to Heal Sora again, but her magic faded before she could really help him.

Kairi then gulped down an Elixir, fully healing her wounds. She then tried using her magic again, but the results were the same.

"You're still weak from the ordeal of having your heart crystal taken," said Naminé as she placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder, "your body may be healed, but your magic still needs time to recover."

"But by then it'll be too late," said Riku gravely as his legs gave out and he sank to the floor in hopelessness, "Sora will be gone."

"I don't believe that!" exclaimed Aiden, "there has to be something we can do! Some spell or something! Anything!" He pulled out a stick of chalk and began drawing a transmutation circle around Sora, all the while wracking his enhanced mind for an Alchemic formula that would save Sora.

But he couldn't think of anything. Sure, the knowledge was there, he could sense it, but something was blocking Aiden from using the Alchemy.

"I can't do it," said Aiden as he to fell to the floor in hopelessness, "I can't use Alchemy on another human, not even to save his life. It's the greatest taboo an Alchemist can break, and I can't break it."

"But we can't let Sora die!" exclaimed Roxas, "not after everything we did to save him and Kairi!"

"There has to be something," said Kairi, "I know my magic can heal Sora," she pounded the floor in frustration, "I'm just not strong enough yet!"

"Maybe I can help," said Usagi, "I think I can help you get your mojo back."

"You can?" Kairi asked, "how?"

Usagi closed her eyes. He body began glowing bright white. After a few seconds, her appearance had changed drastically. She now wore a flowing white, short-sleeved dress and on her forehead was a gold crescent moon. She now had a calm, serious, yet hopeful smile on her face.

"Princess Serenity!" said Ami. She, Rei, Mako, Mina, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis all bowed in respect.

"My power can help restore yours," said Usagi, now Serenity, "with this," she held out her hands and a brilliantly shining crystal, shaped like a silver diamond appeared.

"Is that…?" Riku asked.

"The Silver Crystal of the Moon Kingdom," said Rei, "but…you can't!"

"If you use the power of the Silver Crystal," said Mako, "you'll risk exhausting yourself. Usagi-chan, you could die!"

"If it will save the life of this young warrior of light," said Serenity, "to bring back from the bring of oblivion this young man so he could be with the ones he loves, I would take that risk. I would gladly risk my life to save his, as I know he would risk his life to save mine."

Serenity then looked at her friends, "As I would risk my life to save yours, as I know you would risk your lives to save mine." she smile brightly, "but don't worry. I have absolutely no intention of dieing."

"Trust her," said Mamoru, "she knows what she's doing."

"Thank you, Endymion," said Serenity. She then looked at Kairi, "whenever you are ready."

"What do I do?" Kairi asked.

"Just be ready to heal your love when you fell your magic is restored," said Serenity, "but you should brace yourself first, this may feel somewhat intense."

Serenity then held up The Silver Crystal and shone its full light on Kairi. She gasped in shock as the silver light penetrated her very being and reached her heart, recharging the source of her magic.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kairi as the energy of the Silver Crystal completely energized her magic, "major head-rush!" She then aimed her hands at Sora and sent a massive pulse of healing magic into him, effectively using up her magic in one go.

The light of the Silver Crystal then faded. Both Kairi and Serenity then gasped in sudden exhaustion and they both collapsed. Riku and Naminé caught Kairi, while Mamoru and Ami caught Serenity.

"Wow!" said Kairi, "what a trip!"

Everyone then saw the Silver Crystal vanish, while Serenity reverted back to Usagi. She sighed in relief and exhaustion, "boy, using that Silver Crystal really takes it out of you."

"You reckless dumpling-head!" said an irate Rei as she rapped Usagi's head with her knuckles, "how much longer are you going to gamble with your life before your luck runs out!"

"For crying out loud, Rei-chan!" said Usagi as she felt here her head was sore, "you don't have to be so mean about it. But it was worth the risk, see?"

Everyone then saw Sora's wounds healing at an accelerated rate. Within seconds he was completely healed, and two seconds after that he was awake.

"What…where am I?" he asked as he sat up and looked around in confusion. But then he was surprised and happy at the same time as Kairi flung her arms around him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Sora!" exclaimed Kairi as she broke the kiss for some much needed oxygen, "I almost lost you there!"

"You'll never lose me," said Sora, "I'll always find you, no matter what."

Kairi smiled and kissed Sora again. The two of them then realized that everyone was watching them.

"Umm…" said Sora, "what happened ? How long was I out?" he then saw the two Nobodies, "Roxas? Naminé?" he then looked even more puzzled than before, "and why do I have all these classic rock songs running around in my head?"

"You too?" a surprised Kairi asked. She then looked at Riku and Aiden, "just what happened?"

"It's a long story," said Riku.

**The end of chapter 9. **

Next chapter things get wrapped up as our heroes come together for something very important. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: A Bright Future Ahead

Last time it was a conflict of heroes as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune refused to give back Sora and Kairi's heart crystals. The two Outer Senshi kept insisting that the two heart crystals may be the ones they were looking for, and they were willing to let Sora and Kairi die in order to keep the crystals and, so they thing, the talismans within.

Riku, Aiden, Roxas, Tuxedo Kamen and the Inner Sailor Senshi all tried to convince Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to return the heart crystals, but the Outer Senshi wouldn't relent in their belief that, for the greater good, sacrifices needed to me made. It looked like there would be a fight, but then Sailor Neptune announced that the two heart crystals weren't the ones they were looking for after all. The two Outer Senshi gave the heart crystals to Riku and they left, leaving our heroes and allies with a feeling of mass confusion.

But then Kurayami came back for one last round. Yet our heroes triumphed over the dark hybrid; Riku and Aiden used their Drive forms, while Roxas stopped Kurayami cold in her tracks, with Sailor Moon delivering the finishing blow that reduced the creature back to the baseline Shadow and Diamon Seed from which it came from, both of which were destroyed completely.

All the while, Nikolai was watching the fight unfold via the computers in the lab of Professor Tomoe. The Hakonian warlock then revealed that he was only there to gather information on The Death Busters, just to see if they were a threat to Maleficent. Satisfied that there was no threat, Nikolai left with some stolen information, while Tomoe and the Death Busters continued their dark work in their world.

Our heroes then returned the heart crystals to Sora and Kairi just as time was on the verge of running out. Kairi woke up, but Sora's wounds were still killing him. Usagi then used the power of the Silver Crystal to recharge Kairi's healing magic, which she used to save Sora. With both of them alive and well, all seemed right again, but the adventure is far from over. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: A Bright Future Ahead**

"I can't believe those two!" exclaimed Kairi. She and Sora were listening to Riku, Aiden, Roxas, Naminé, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Mako and Mina as they told what happened while the two of them were unconscious.

"They were going to do it!" said an irate Kairi, "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, they were going to let us die!"

"If I'd been there I would have gotten the heart crystals back," said Sora, "I would have made them give the heart crystals back, somehow."

"If you were there," said Roxas, "then this wouldn't have been as big a problem."

"I know," said Sora, "but I still would have tried."

"Me to," said Kairi, "no way I would have let them get away with our heart crystals, talismans or no talismans. But I'm glad that we didn't have them in us after all."

"Just what are the talismans anyway?" Sora asked.

"We really don't know what they look like," said Ami, "but if we find them, we'll know them when we see them."

"Sort of like what's happening to me," said Aiden, "I saw the new Princesses of Heart in my vision, but I can't remember them. But if I meet them face to face, I'll recognize them," he looked at Usagi, "just like I recognized you, Princess Serenity."

At that, Usagi blushed and smiled brightly.

"But what happened after Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune left?" Kairi asked, "how did you beat Kurayami?"

"We used our new Drives to slow her down," said Riku, while Aiden nodded in agreement, "while Roxas froze her in place."

"And then Sailor Moon blasted the creature into oblivion," said Aiden, "and then we came back here and woke you up."

"And Usagi used her magic to help me help you," said Kairi to Sora, "and here we are."

"Uh-huh," said Sora as the both smiled, "here we are."

"Well I'm glad you both are alright," said Riku.

"Me to," said Aiden, "things would be boring without you guys."

"Things would be even more boring for us," said Naminé, "Roxas and I would cease to exist without Sora and Kairi."

"You didn't tell us that!" said a surprised Mako at the revelation, while everyone else looked shocked.

"You didn't ask," said Roxas, "but yes, if Sora and Kairi died, then so would Naminé and I."

"Speaking of you two," said Kairi, "just what have you been up to since you first merged with us?"

"We've been in the back of your minds and in the middle of your hearts," said Naminé, "you would have heard us talking to each other, if you knew what to listen for."

"So we could one day talk to you if we wanted to?" Sora asked, "after you go back into us that is."

"You're going back into them?" Aiden asked.

"We won't be able to stay outside our original selves for much longer," said Naminé, "now that their hearts are back in balance. But we belong with them, just as they belong together, and Roxas and I belong together."

"We all balance each other out," said Roxas.

"I guess that makes sense," said Aiden, while Riku nodded in agreement.

"But we're not going back to ourselves just yet," said Naminé, "there's something Roxas and I each have to do before we go, something very important."

"Kurayami managed to summon and control a lot of Heartless," said Roxas, "it's only a matter of time before more Heartless show up in this world, so I think it would be a good idea if we looked for this worlds' Keyhole."

"We won't have far to look," said Riku, "I have a feeling on where it is."

"I feel I know where I is too," said Kairi, "I sort of felt something when we first got here."

"Let's wait until you've rested a bit more," said Naminé, "best not to take chances."

"What do you have to do before you go back into Kairi?" Mina asked.

"That's something I'm saving," said Naminé, "wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"In the meantime," said Mako as she stood up, "I think we're all in need of some snacks."

"You're the best, Mako-chan!" said Usagi.

"She makes the best snacks," said Mina as Mako went to the kitchen.

"Snacks sound pretty good right about now," said Sora, while Kairi, Riku and Aiden nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later Mako came back with a large tray full of homemade snacks, which everyone found absolutely delicious.

"This is great," said Sora, "just as good as the stuff this guy we just met makes, and he was a great chef."

"Anyone I know?" Mako asked, "and does he look like my old Sempai?"

"No and I have no idea," said Aiden.

"You know," said Kairi, "you're going to think I'm crazy, but I kinda feel sorry for Kurayami. I mean, she was a very intelligent creature who could think for herself. Had things been different, had she had a heart, she could have used her abilities to do great things.

"I feel sorry for Kurayami as well," said Usagi, "I feel sorry for anyone that can't feel anything but hate and anger. A life without happiness and love is no life at all."

"That's true," said Riku, "but I'm glad that Kurayami is gone, for more than the obvious reasons. She was a Heartless that could think, and that alone made her more dangerous than any Heartless we've faced before."

"That one Heartless that called itself Ansem could think," said Kairi, "the one that started this whole mess."

"True," said Riku, "the Heartless of Xehanort nearly ripped the universe apart in order to get to Kingdom Hearts. And don't get me started on what I have to say about Xemnas."

"When you're right, you're right," said Sora. He stood up, "I think I'm back to normal now."

"Same here," said Kairi as she stood up, "I think we can go find the Keyhole now."

"So where is it?" Aiden asked.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" said an exasperated Rei as everyone approached Tokyo Tower, "It's here?"

"That's what I sensed when we first arrived in this world," said Kairi.

"What is it about this place that attracts so much trouble?" Mako asked.

"Just now we had that fight with the Death Busters on Usagi-chan's birthday," said Mina.

"You mean the one where the enemy thought I was Sailor Moon," said Usagi in a suspicious tone, "and you and the others fooled them by 'assuming' my mantle."

"That's the one," said Mina.

"The enemy correctly guessed that Usagi-chan was Sailor Moon," said Ami.

"They were going to kill Mamo-chan if I didn't hand over my heart crystal," said Usagi, "and they nearly got it."

"But then Mina-chan dressed as Sailor Moon," said Mako, "she completely fooled the enemy."

"And I did a very good job," said a slightly smug Mina, "if I say so myself."

"But you still need to work on your presentation," said Usagi, "just looking like me and saying my words isn't enough. You need to mean them, believe in them in your heart."

"I thought I did that," said Mina.

"Well if they ever try to kidnap me again," said Mamoru, "or if we need two Sailor Moons, we know who to ask."

"I think it's the Keyhole itself that's the cause of all the trouble," said Riku, "the reason why so much danger happens around Tokyo Tower."

"We won't know until we find it," said Sora. Just then his Keyblade, as well as Kairi's, Riku's and Aiden's appeared. The four Keyblades then dragged them towards the center of the plaza underneath the tower. Directly underneath the center of the tower appeared a large white outline.

"That's a Keyhole?" an amazed Ami asked.

"That's right," said Sora.

"And it's another big one," said Riku.

"I think it's bigger than the one in Dream Valley," said Aiden.

"And the ones in Magix and in The Hidden Leaf Village," said Sora.

"The four of us then?" Kairi asked.

"Make it five," said Aiden, "you up for it, Roxas?"

"That's why I'm still here," said Roxas as he summoned his two Keyblades. The five of them aimed their Keyblades at the giant Keyhole, shooting out beams of white magic that converged in the Keyhole. It flashed and vanished with a loud 'Click!'

"And that's that," said Sora as he and the others put their Keyblades away.

"That's it?" Mako asked, "I thought it would be more spectacular."

"I'm afraid that's all you're going to get," said Roxas. He then walked over to Mako, "but you should reach for everything you want. The world is your oyster, if you try hard enough." He then hugged Mako, "everything works itself out in the end, even love."

"You're sure about that?" Mako asked.

"As soon as you're ready to let go your old Sempai, it will," said Roxas. He gave Mako a reassuring smile.

"You okay with this?" Kairi whispered to Naminé.

"Just so long as he keeps his lips to himself," said Naminé, "Roxas can hug anyone he wants."

Roxas then walked and stood in front of Sora, "it's been great seeing you again, Sora."

"It's been great seeing you to," said Sora, "you think one day we can really fight together?"

"That and more," said Roxas, "when you're ready to listen to yourself." He and Sora shook hands and he vanished back inside of Sora.

"I'm gonna have to go soon as well," said Naminé, "but there's one more thing I want to try first." She walked over to Usagi and Mamoru, "I know exactly what to do now," she touched their foreheads, "so think of this as a farewell gift," her hands glowed brightly as she used her magic.

Usagi and Mamoru then gasped in shock as buried memories were unearthed. After several seconds, Naminé stepped away from them, "I hope you enjoy those memories for the rest of your lives, both this one and the next." She smiled and then walked over to Kairi, "been nice seeing you, Kairi."

"Been nice seeing you to, Naminé," said Kairi, "when do you think Sora and I will be able to talk to you and Roxas?"

"As soon as you are ready," said Naminé. She and Kairi touched hands and she vanished.

"That was weird," said Mina.

"Weirder than normal for us?" Mako asked.

"We haven't been normal in a long time," said Ami.

"Oh my goodness!" said a shocked and surprised Usagi, "I remember!" she looked at Mamoru with joyful eyes, "I remember how we met!"

"You hit him on the head with a balled-up test paper," said Rei, "Duh!"

"That's not what she meant," said Mamoru as he also looked at Usagi with joyful eyes, "she remembers how we met as Endymion and Serenity!"

"I remember that time at the lake," said Usagi, "and how we kept sneaking behind our parents backs so we could be with each other, and then they finally relented, so we could date in public."

"And then there was the time I asked for your hand in marriage," said Mamoru, "you never looked more beautiful that day."

"You we also beautiful," said Usagi, "that day when you asked me to marry you, that was the happiest day of my first life."

"Mine as well," said Mamoru. With that they embraced and kissed.

"Oh, now I get it," said Aiden, "Naminé tried to revive their memories from a past life earlier, but it didn't work then, but it worked now."

"That's wonderful that they remember," said Kairi. Riku and Sora nodded in agreement.

Just then a portal appeared behind Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden.

"Now what?" exclaimed Rei.

"What the heck is that!" exclaimed Mina.

"Fascinating!" said Ami as she used her pocket computer to gather data on the portal, "this is a doorway to another universe!"

"That's our way out of here," said Sora, "But why didn't King Mickey contact us first?"

"Maybe it's a trap sent by Maleficent," said Riku.

"Doesn't smell like a trap to me," said Aiden.

"It's not a trap," said Kairi, "I can tell."

"If that's the case," said Sora, "then we'd better get going before it closes up."

"You're leaving so soon?" Usagi asked,

"I'm afraid so," said Kairi, "but we'll come back someday if we can."

"Who knows," said Sora, "maybe someday you'll come visit our universe."

"That would be nice," said Mamoru.

Everyone then said their goodbyes. "You two are going to be alright," said Kairi to Usagi and Mamoru.

"Definitely," said Sora.

"Oh we know we're going to be alright," said Mamoru, "we're going to be parents someday."

"To a real brat," said Usagi, "but Chibi-Usa will turn out alright in the end, I hope."

Riku then spoke to Ami and Rei, "you both have what it takes to make your dreams come true. Just hold onto those dreams and keep them close to your hearts, and you can't lose."

Aiden and Mina just looked at each other awkwardly.

Finally, everyone said their goodbyes. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Aiden stood in front of the portal, all of them prepared to step through together.

But then Aiden walked back to Mina, "this may be my only chance, so," with that he kissed her. Mina was startled at first, but then she kissed him back.

"You will come back, right?" Mina asked as they broke apart, "you're not going to leave me hanging her forever?"

"If I ever get the chance, you'll be the first I come running to," said Aiden. They kissed again, and Aiden walked back to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Just something you missed while you and Kairi were out to lunch," said Aiden, "I'll tell you all about it later." He then rubbed his wrists in his manner, "alright, let's do this!" With that the four of them stepped through the portal, which closed up after them.

"This had to have been our weirdest adventure yet," said Rei.

"Yeah," said a slightly dazzled Mina, "but what an adventure."

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden emerged from the portal and instantly knew that they had made it by the sight of the dazzlingly white walls of the immense throne room of Disney Castle.

"SORA!" exclaimed Donald and Goofy as they tackled and hugged their wayward friend.

"Guys!" shouted Sora.

Pluto then ran over and tackled Kairi, showering her with his affections.

"I take it this is normal?" a surprised Aiden asked.

"I've given up on the concept of normal a long time ago," said Riku.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi!"

They looked and saw King Mickey running towards them.

"Your Majesty!" said the three Keyblade Wielders.

"Welcome back, guys!" said The King.

"We were worried sick over you," said Queen Minnie as she and Daisy ran over.

"But you're back," said Daisy.

"It's really lucky that we figured out what was keeping you away," said The King.

"Maleficent's curse," said Riku, "She did something to mess up the portals."

"But it was the nature of the curse," said Yen Sid as he walked over, "that is what we failed to understand until recently. It was my former apprentice who discovered that it was we that were keeping you from returning home."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"It really was our fault," said King Mickey in a regretful tone, "every time I contacted you after locating you on a different world, the communication spell I used would trigger the curse. The curse would then change the exit point of the portal, sending you to a random world.

"But then I realized what we were doing wrong. Instead of contacting you after locating you, as I did before, I simply sent you the portal first. Now that you're home, the curse is broken, and we'll make is so Maleficent can't curse you like that again."

"That does answer a lot of questions," said Aiden.

"But how did Donald and Goofy get here before and we didn't?" Kairi asked.

"It was our combined efforts," said Yen Sid, "my apprentice, myself and several others who fought through the curse without fully understanding it, it drew back to this world those who were originally from it."

"That's us!" said Goofy, while Donald nodded in agreement.

"And there's another question answered," said Aiden.

"Oh, that's right," said Sora, "your Majesty, this is Aiden Mackenzie, The Keyblade Alchemist."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you a lot," said The King as he held out his hand.

"So have I," said Aiden as he shook The Kings' hand.

* * *

It was several hours later, after Sora and the others told The King, The Queen and everyone else of their adventures, that The King had prepared a portal that would send Sora, Riku and Kairi back to their homes on their Earth.

"I just know my parents are gonna kill me," said Riku, "that time we left for The Hidden Leaf Village, I was supposed to clean my room that day."

"You think you're in trouble?" Sora asked, "My mom's got to be worried half out of her mind, we were gone for so long. And I was supposed to do the dishes yesterday and the laundry the day before."

"It was actually only a few days," said Kairi, "but yeah, our parents are likely to be really freaking out that we didn't call them."

"I have been in contact with your parents," said King Mickey, "they know that you had been on an extended mission, and that it would be weeks before you returned. But you're back now and everything's alright."

"Almost everything," said Kairi. She looked at Aiden who was standing by himself, a slight unsure look on his face.

"This is all still so new to him," said Riku. "I don't think any of us has seriously thought about what Aiden was going to do."

"He left everything he had behind on his world," said Kairi, "and now he has to start all over."

"Well he's not starting over alone," said Sora as a really great idea came into his mind. He walked over to Aiden, "you okay?" he asked.

"A little overwhelmed," said Aiden, "it's kinda weird to not be in danger all the time."

"We're definitely safe here," said Sora, "I sealed this worlds' Keyhole myself."

"But what about your world?" Aiden asked.

"That too," said Sora, "I sealed my worlds' Keyhole almost immediately after Riku and I got back after defeating Organization XIII."

**FLASHBACK**

"It was here all this time," said Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey, stood on the path leading to the Secret Place, the same cave where he, Riku and Kairi drew on the walls when they were younger, the same place where Sora first met the then unknown Heartless of Xehanort, the same place that had that mysterious door.

"All this time we were playing next to the Keyhole," said Kairi as they all entered the cave. In the chamber with the opening at the top where the wind whistled through, she saw all the drawings she, Riku and Sora made on the wall.

"That's new," said Riku, pointing to a picture of Sora and Kairi sharing the Paopu fruit.

"I'd say it's our best work," said Sora.

"Uh-huh," said Kairi.

"Sora," said The King, "it's time."

"Yeah," said Sora. He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the mysterious door. Immediately a white outline appeared on the door.

Sora shot a beam of white magic at the Keyhole. It flashed and vanished with a loud 'Click!'

"And that's that," said Sora, "our world is safe from The Heartless."

**END FLASHBACK**

"It'd be nice to have a safe place to live," said Aiden, "some place I can call my own, for a while that is."

"Well you can live with me for as long as you'd like," said Sora, "until we help you find your own place."

"Don't you live with your mother?" Aiden asked, "won't she mind?"

"We've got loads of space at our place," said Sora.

"Well," said Aiden hesitantly, "I guess if it's okay with your mother, then yes!"

"You're gonna love it where we live," said Sora, "and you're really gonna love the islands where we vacation at."

The King then summoned the portal, "and it's safe this time."

"Thank goodness," said Riku, "home, soft beds, showers and pizza, here I come!"

"Save a slice for me," said Kairi. With that they went through the portal

"You ready?" Sora asked Aiden.

"As I'll ever be," said Aiden. With that they went through the portal; one to return to his familiar life, the other to start a new one.

**The end of chapter 10.**

The story isn't over yet, fellow readers and writers, so stay tuned!


	11. Epilog: The Writing in the Sky

Last time found Sora and Kairi hearing what happened while they were unconscious. Once they were recovered, our heroes located the worlds' Keyhole, right under Tokyo Tower. With Roxas helping them, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden sealed the Keyhole, thereby protecting that alternate Earth from The Heartless.

Roxas then went back inside of Sora, while Naminé used her magic one more time before going back inside Kairi. She used her magic to help Usagi and Mamoru remember the best memories of their past lives.

Just then a portal appeared. Hoping for the best, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden went through, finally arriving back at Disney Castle. Apparently the curse sent by Maleficent worked when King Mickey contacted our heroes before sending the portal.

With everyone back together, Sora asked Aiden if he wanted to live in his house until Aiden got his own place, and Aiden accepted. With that Sora, Riku, Kairi, and now Aiden, went back to their world. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Epilog: The Writing in the Sky**

"Told you my mom would be okay with it," said Sora as he helped Aiden get settled in at his house.

"Your mother is really great," said Aiden as he sat on the bed in the spare room Sora had picked out for him. The room had a closet, a desk & chair, a dresser for more clothes, and several paintings on the wall. Other than that it was empty.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," said Sora, "get you some new stuff. You're going to be here for a while, so you might as well enjoy it."

"You really shouldn't spoil me," said Aiden, "remember, I have my own mission to accomplish."

"I know," said Sora, "there's still five more Princesses of Heart to find. But we'll find them before it's too late, trust me."

Aiden nodded, then yawned, "but right now all I care about is getting some sleep. It has been one long day."

"It is late," said Sora, looking out the window to see that the stars had come out hours ago, "but I'm not sleepy at all."

"Well considering that you and Kairi were completely zonked out back in that other world," said Aiden, "it's not surprising."

"You sleep," said Sora, "if you need anything, just let me know."

"You're a true friend, Sora," said Aiden, "I'm glad to have met you."

Sora smiled, then left Aiden to finish getting settled in. He walked back to his room, but had no intention of going to sleep. Instead, he went outside and looked up at the familiar stars of his world.

Sora then sensed someone approaching, then smiled as he realized who it was. Sure enough it was Kairi. "Can't sleep either?"

"I fell like I've slept a lifetime," said Kairi. They then sat together on the front porch, looking up at the stars. "How long do you think we have?"

"My mom went out to do some shopping," said Sora, "she'd be back in half an hour or so."

"I'm not talking about right now," said Kairi, "I mean how long before we're going to have to go save another world? How long until we have to stand against the darkness again?"

"I don't know," said Sora, "I honestly don't know. But I'm not going to worry about that, not now."

"Me neither," said Kairi.

"As long as we're together, nothing can stop us," said Sora, "not The Heartless, not Maleficent, not even the darkness itself. And as long as we're together, even if it's only for a while at a time like this, that's fine with me."

"Me to," said Kairi, "for now. Someday we'll have all the time we'll want."

"Let's hope that day comes soon," said Sora. They kissed and then went back to looking at the stars.

* * *

…New Hollow Bastion…

"Enjoy your time together," said Maleficent as she used a viewing spell to spy on Sora and Kairi, "you may not have many such precious moments for long."

"With all due respect, great one," said Nikolai as he stood in front of the throne of darkness, "but is it wise to allow the Keyblade Wielders to return to their world?"

"It is a necessary annoyance," said Maleficent in a nonchalant tone, "that fool King Mickey would have figured out my little hex before too long. But that is not important now."

Maleficent then changed the image so now it showed Aiden, "this one, The Keyblade Alchemist, he is the one whom our plans shall truly focus on."

"I do not understand," said Nikolai as he looked at the image of Aiden, "he may be a powerful Alchemist, and his prowess with the Keyblade will soon match that of the others, but why is he that important? What is this Aiden Mackenzie to the cause?"

"Nothing," said Maleficent, "not the boy himself, but rather, the knowledge he carries in his subconscious. He holds the identities of the new Princesses of Heart. True, they remain locked in his mind until he sees them in the flesh, but that issue will soon be resolved."

Maleficent then changed the image again so now it showed Usagi Tuskino. A second image appeared, showing Sara Lancaster.

"Already two of the new seven Princesses of Heart have been identified," said Maleficent, "if we simply allowed The Keyblade Alchemist to 'run free,' he will lead us to the remaining five."

"If we know who two of the seven are," said Nikolai, "and where they are, then why not strike now and secure them?"

"We could secure the two that we know of now," said Maleficent, "but these new Princesses of Heart are still immature in their powers. If we take them as they are now, then their magic will not be as effective when we take their hearts to open the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"No, we will wait for these two to grow in heart. We will wait until all seven are identified. We will wait for the right time. Then, and only then, will we strike and take all seven at once. Then we will have all that is needed to flood all of existence with darkness."

"Your will be done, oh mistress of all evil," said Nikolai as he bowed. "May I have leave to take leave for my next assignment?"

"You may leave," said Maleficent, "but not to return to your work. You have provided valuable information during your last mission, information that has helped prevent a future disaster on our part."

"A Heartless that could think for itself," said Nikolai, "yes, that would have been a disaster the likes of which we couldn't recover from without difficulty."

"You understand then," said Maleficent, "you have served me well, Nikolai Shadowstalker, and you shall be rewarded greatly."

"I thank you, great one," said Nikolai as he bowed again. "Oh, I meant to ask, what of my fellow Hakonians? With Reddik still crippled, and Konrad, Rakel and Erika still being punished, there's only Katarina and myself still in service."

"I assume Katarina is scheduled to return after a small, 'shopping' excursion," said Maleficent, "she wished to have her new assistant properly adjusted to her style and idiom."

Just then Katarina sauntered into the room. Behind her was a very miserable looking Pete. His fur had been died pink and his outfit had been changed to that of a pink suit with white pokadots.

"I'm back, oh great and fashionable one," said a smiling Katarina, "it was nice to get out and shop, but now I'm ready to get back to work."

"Your eagerness to serve the cause does you credit, Katarina," said Maleficent.

Katarina then saw Nikolai, "oh, you're back to," she said in an annoyed tone

"It would seem that you have been up to interesting things, my dear Katarina," said Nikolai as he struggled to contain his laughter at the sight of the now pink Pete.

"Just try and laugh," said a grumbling Pete, "you make one sound and I'll clean your clock!"

"I would never laugh at a comrades' misfortune," said Nikolai, "unlike Rakel or Konrad, now they would laugh."

"Don't you think Fluffy looks pretty?" Katarina asked as she roughly hugged Pete, "isn't he adorable!"

"You named him Fluffy?" Nikolai asked in a trembling voice. Unable to control himself, he began laughing. He clutched his side and nearly fell over.

"The first chance I get, punk!" snapped Pete, "and you're dead!"

"I know," said Nikolai as he tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

Just then a goblin servant entered the room, "forgive the intrusion, great one, but there is a disturbance outside."

"What sort of disturbance?" Maleficent asked.

"Well…" said the goblin servant, but he faltered.

"Speak up you fool!" snapped Maleficent, "what is it that you think is worth risking my wrath!"

"I honestly do not know what it is, great one," said the goblin, "words cannot describe it. You must see it for yourself in order to understand."

"Oh very well," said Maleficent as she stood up from her throne. Her pet raven then flew to his usual perch on her shoulder, "where is this disturbance that you deem so important?"

"It can be seen from the balcony, great one," said the goblin.

Puzzled, Maleficent went out to the balcony and was startled to see that the sky above The World that Never Was, was lit up by bright, multi-colored lights that that shimmered and flowed like an Aurora Borealis.

"Ooh, pretty!" said an amazed Katarina as she, Nikolai and Konrad walked out onto the balcony and saw the lights in the sky.

"Merely a reaction of solar particles and gasses in this worlds' upper atmosphere," said Nikolai in a bored tone, "it is nothing to be concerned about."

"That would be true," said Maleficent, "except that this world has no sun, therefore there are no solar particles to react with."

"That would be a cause for concern then," said a now worried Nikolai, "what else could cause this phenomenon?"

"Magic," said a still amazed Katarina.

"I do believe she is right," said Nikolai as he thought about it, "this could be the work of a magic user. But who is causing this disturbance? And why?"

"Maybe whoever it is wants to send a message," said Pete.

Just then the streaming lights began to condense, forming words in the sky…

**L.**

**LAWLETT**

**LIVES**

The words then dissipated and the lights faded away, leaving a clear sky.

"Oh, it's over already?" a disappointed Katarina asked.

"It would appear that the fury one was right," said Nikolai, "someone wished to send a message."

"But who sent it?" Pete asked, "who's it for? And who's L. Lawlett?"

"No one!" snapped an enraged Maleficent, "L. Lawlett does not exist! Do you fools understand! He does not exist!"

"Completely, great one," said a startled and nervous Nikolai, while Pete and Katarina nodded in nervous agreement.

"This is clearly someone's failed attempt at a practical joke," said Maleficent as she frantically paced back and forth, "it has to be a joke, for the alternative is inconceivable. The sender would have to have been near in order to use such magic, somewhere on this world," she glared at the goblin servant, "call out the guard! Have every inch of this world searched for the intruder who believes he or she is beyond my retribution! I want that prankster found and brought before me for punishment and annihilation!"

"At once, great one," said the goblin. He bowed and left to carry out his orders.

"Leave me," said Maleficent to Nikolai, Katarina and Pete, "now!"

"We live only to serve you, oh mistress of all evil," said Nikolai as he, Katarina and Pete bowed and left the balcony, leaving Maleficent alone with her dark thoughts.

"That was rude of her," said Katarina once they were out of earshot.

"We're lucky she didn't kill us just to make herself feel better," said Pete, "she's really worked up about this."

"But why?" Nikolai asked, "who is this L. Lawlett to be causing Maleficent so much distress?"

* * *

…Disney Castle…

"I'm seeing it," said King Mickey as he looked at an image of the sky over New Hollow Bastion, showing the words L. Lawlett Lives. "I see it but I don't get it."

"We all saw it," said Queen Minnie, "this was taken by a magically enhanced long distance camera. We have several watching The World that Never Was, all of them watching for any movements of The Heartless. But this is something I don't think anyone could have anticipated."

"Look's like somebody's tryn' to send a message to ol' Maleficent," said Goofy.

"But who sent it?" Donald asked, "and who is L. Lawlett?"

Just then the image of a man wearing a hooded cloak that was colored red and black appeared in the room, "that is indeed a question that will puzzle many minds for some time to come."

"Intruder!" shouted Donald as he rushed at the image, only to realize too late that it was just that, an image, resulting on him falling through the image and landing on his face.

"Who are you?" King Mickey asked, "and what do you know about this?"

"I know quite a lot," said the imager of the hooded man. His voice sounded strangely familiar to The King, "I spent my life to the pursuit of knowledge, and that knowledge took me down a dark path, a path you tried to deter me from, my friend."

"I know you," said a startled King Mickey, "but…it can't be! I saw you die!"

"You saw me vanish," said the hooded man, "but not die. No, my friend, it wasn't my time then," he lowered his hood, revealing a strong but kind face with short blond hair and a blond beard.

"Ansem!" exclaimed King Mickey, "Ansem the Wise!"

"Yes," said Ansem The Wise, "I am alive and well, but circumstances prevent me from seeing you and your loved ones in person."

"Where are you?" Queen Minnie asked, "maybe we can send help."

"I am as safe as I can possibly be," said Ansem, "despite the dangerous world I am on."

"You never left The World that Never Was," said King Mickey, "you're right under Maleficent's nose."

"Indeed," said Ansem, "I have been in Maleficent's new residence, gathering information, while at the same time sending messages designed to deter Maleficent from her foul plans."

"You made the writing in the sky," said King Mickey, "you sent that message."

"Among other similar messages," said Ansem, "though I don't know what they mean, or who L. Lawlett is. I know even less about the person who asked me to send those messages. This person, whom wishes to remain anonymous, has assured me that those three words will, to quote his words, 'will drive Maleficent up the wall and beyond.'"

"Looks like we have a mysterious ally," said King Mickey.

"That is my assumption as well," said Ansem, "he also recently provided me with the means of communicating with you and other worlds without risking detection by the enemy. It is of the utmost importance that I remain un-captured and to continue delivering the messages."

"How long will you have to do that?" King Mickey asked.

"Until Maleficent has been disturbed enough," said Ansem, "disturbed so that her anger will force her to make a mistake that will be her undoing."

"And how long will that take?" Queen Minnie asked.

"That, I do not know," said Ansem, "nor do I know when I will be asked to deliver another message. But this is absolutely certain, we have an ally in the shadows."

"That's good to know, I guess," said King Mickey, "and it's really great to see you again, Ansem."

"It's good to see you to, my friend," said Ansem, "I'll try to keep regular contact, but it may be a while before we can speak with each other. This last message has certainly gotten Maleficent riled up. I'll have to go to ground for a while until her rage subsides somewhat."

"I understand," said King Mickey, "good luck."

"And to you," said Ansem. His image then faded, but then came back, "oh, one more thing. I'd be most appreciative if you didn't let Sora and his friends know that I was alive. The fewer people who know I still live, the better."

"I understand," King Mickey said again, "but when things get to the point where it's too dangerous for you to be among the enemy, you'll come back here, okay?"

"I'll be there directly when the time is right," said Ansem, "and then I'll be the one to tell Sora and the others myself."

"Right," said King Mickey.

Ansem then smiled and his image vanished.

"Who would have thought that Ansem was alive," said an amazed King Mickey.

"And he's still fighting the darkness," said Queen Minnie.

"But who's he delivering those messages for?" Goofy asked.

"And just who is L. Lawlett?" Donald asked.

"I don't know," said King Mickey, "but I'm gonna find out. But I'm gonna respect Ansem's wishes. I won't tell Sora and the others."

"Do you really think that's wise?" Queen Minnie asked.

"Not really," said King Mickey, "but I trust Ansem's judgment."

"So what now?" Donald asked.

"We'll do what we've been doing," said King Mickey, "keep an eye on the movements of The Heartless, and try to outthink Maleficent. But we're also gonna give Sora, Riku, Kairi and Aiden, a chance to rest. I've got a feeling that things are gonna get really bad real soon."

"Just our luck," muttered Donald.

**The end of Volume 6.**

At last, Sora, Riku and Kairi are home again, and they've brought their newest comrade with them. But their respite form battling the darkness won't last long, for in the next volume, they'll have to face the darkness on their world, in a really weird manner. And if that wasn't enough, the identity of the third new Princess of Heart will be revealed.

In the next volume, we'll be crossing with one of the funniest action animes' ever, Ranma ½, and you'll never guess who the special guest stars will be.

So stay tuned for Beyond the Door to Light Volume 7: The Tournament of Light

See you then!


End file.
